Rebeldía conoce a Disciplina
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: El volumen de la música descendía hacia el silencio y los pasos de ambas se dirigían a la quietud. Cuando la música finalmente se detuvo y ambas dejaron de bailar, lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, tan distantes y ajenos como las olas del mar. Sus miradas entrelazadas sugerían cual sería la conclusión de este momento. (Freezerburn)
1. Es asi como te conocí

A la estudiante de primer año, Yang Xiao Long, se le daban mejor los deportes que las matemáticas, razón por la que aquella tarde decidió pasar por la librería a estudiar, habían un par de libros que su compañera de clase y mejor amiga, Blake Belladona, le había recomendado y que valía la pena probar, aunque realmente no le hacía gracia pasar la tarde de un jueves en la librería en vez de salir con amigos. Suspiro rendida mientras pasaba al siguiente estante, donde esperaba encontrar los dichosos libros.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando? –Le pregunto una voz desconocida.

Yang se giró rápido por la sorpresa y se encontró con la curiosa mirada azul de una peliblanca de tez pálida, era hermosa sin duda. Sin darse cuenta, y por fijarse en los rasgos particulares de la chica, Yang tardo un poco en responderle- Matemática de refuerzo I y II

\- No los encontraras aquí, genio, los libros de matemática están en la siguiente sección; no vienes seguido por aquí ¿verdad? –En ese preciso instante, Yang descarto por completo la posibilidad de haber conocido a una compañera de estudios, pero ¿Cuál era el problema de la peliblanca? Menuda actitud.

\- Gracias –Dijo llana y pesadamente antes de dirigirse a la sección indicada.

Se quedó un par de horas repasando temas y resolviendo problemas, después de las cuales no tenía paciencia ni ganas de continuar. Observo el reloj, por esta hora Ruby suele regresar de su clase extracurricular de cocina, a la chica le fascinaban los postres y que beneficiara sus estudios era un gran bono. No pudo evitar sonreír, había en verdad pocas cosas que a su hermanita le gustaran más que hacer galletas, en especial si era libre de usar la receta de su madre. Luego de estudiar un par de horas tomo sus cosas, regreso los libros a los estantes y agarro camino.

Su hermanita estaba saliendo del aula para cuando estuvo cerca, desde su posición parecía que ella estaba teniendo una conversación animada con Nora y Ren, lo cual la alegro ya que Ruby no era precisamente la persona más sociable que pudieras conocer.

\- ¡Hey, Ruby! –La llamó a lo lejos, saludando con la mano mientras se acercaba al grupo. Ruby se sorprendió y alegro de verla, inmediatamente se despidió de Nora y Ren para ir con su hermana, al despedirse y tomar camino rápidamente, se topó con una chica que venía de una intersección.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Exclamó la ya conocida chica de cabello blanco.

\- ¡Lo siento! No te había visto

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? Traigo un experimento de química, ¿tienes idea del daño que pudiste causar? –Le preguntaba mientras recogía los tubos de ensayo que yacían en el suelo, Ruby tomo un par en su apuro por ayudarla cuando Yang se hizo presente.

\- Fue un descuido, no volverá a pasar –dijo en el lugar de su hermanita mientras metía los demás instrumentos dentro del maletín de la peliblanca, manteniendo una mirada seria para evitar que se quejara más.

La chica de ojos azules la reconoció en seguida, quiso inmediatamente responderle a la Rubia pero en su lugar decidió fruncir el ceño, tomar sus cosas y decir- Eso espero, porque gracias a ella ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo –luego se levantó y retomó su camino.

Ruby no quería quedar mal con la peliblanca así que ofreció su ayuda, pero la chica rechazo su oferta inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente hablo con Blake sobre lo ocurrido, aun no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan agresivo con personas que no conocía de nada.

\- Así que conociste a Weiss Schnee –dijo divertida la chica de cabello negro.

\- Con que ese es su nombre, es una pesada –se cruzó de brazos- jamás conocí a alguien que pudiera ser tan rudo con Ruby.

\- Es la hija de un gran empresario, dicen que siempre esta alterada por la presión de estar obligada a tener notas perfectas en cada materia, siempre se la ve apresurada con notas y tareas.

Tal parece que ese era el motivo de su amargura y mala actitud, cualquiera que deba encargarse de más asuntos de los que puede manejar tiende a ser más difícil de tratar, pensó que el caso de esta chica podría ser muy similar. Si acaso la volviera a ver, le concedería el beneficio de la duda, ya que después de todo las primeras impresiones no tenían por qué ser tan definitivas, ella misma ha sido víctima de esos tratos.

\- Ya me siento amargada solo de imaginarlo, ha de ser complicado estar en su lugar.

\- Ni tanto, conociéndote, ya habrías sido desheredada –se burló Blake.

\- Hey, yo puedo ser aplicada cuando quiero.

\- Y… solo quieres cuando estas en peligro de reprobar la materia –sonrió victoriosa.

\- Je, no puedo discutir contigo. Yo prefiero un estilo de vida más relajado y espontaneo, sin planes ni complicaciones innecesarias.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la película de este fin de semana?

\- Seguro, Ruby invito a Ren y Nora también, dijo que encontraron una película de terror tan buena que podría darnos pesadillas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Ya era costumbre salir con amigos los sábados, en el grupo siempre estarían las dos hermanas y Blake, aunque a veces las acompañaban Sun, Penny, Jaune, Pirrha, Nora y Ren; sin embargo, rara vez estaban todos juntos.

…

El lunes llego tan repentinamente que tomo a todos por sorpresa, en especial a una Yang muy somnolienta, quien, a pesar del cansancio, jamás admitiría que la película en verdad le había causado un par de pesadillas, en consecuencia no pudo dormir bien esa noche de sábado ni tampoco el domingo. El día de clases se sentía más largo de lo usual, tanto que decidió usar la hora del receso para recargar baterías, se dirigió al salón del coro, sabía que los chicos de la banda estudiantil no estarían ocupando el salón así que podría escabullirse para tomar una siesta allí.

Solo una siesta, escuchara la campana que indica el fin del receso en tan solo un parpadeo. Acomodo un par de cojines debajo del escritorio del profesor y se acurruco allí, seria extremadamente improbable que la encontraran. Cayó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Su mente la transporto a un mundo similar al de la película que le había negado varias horas de sueño: un mundo oscuro y sin esperanza en que las personas se ven obligadas a luchar contra monstruos mitológicos oscuros, junto con varias otras criaturas que parecían haber sido creadas con el único propósito de borrar a la humanidad del plano existencial. Un reinado entero había caído ante ella, quien era uno de los guerreros en los que recargaba la esperanza de la humanidad; había sido seriamente herida en su último encuentro con lo que solo podía ser descrito como un dragón y a su alrededor veía a sus camaradas caídos, incluso su pequeña hermana se encontraba fuera de combate y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza le rogaba a Yang que no lo enfrentara. Yang miro a la bestia de frente mientras este le rugió con todo el poderío de sus inmensos pulmones. Es entonces que escucha la voz de lo que solo podría ser descrito como un ángel, el cielo comienza a iluminarse y escucha como llegan los refuerzos en forma de helicópteros, los cuales no perdieron su tiempo y dispararon a discreción, provocando que el dragón cayera al suelo con más agujeros que un queso.

La voz parecía más cercana, más cercana a cada segundo, Yang veía en todas direcciones pero no la encontraba, era como un eco, algo que resuena en un espacio cerrado y magnifica sus notas. Fue entonces que pudo sentir como el mundo a su alrededor era consumido por la luz y se desvanecía como un espejismo.

Despertó.

Su primer instinto fue ver la hora en su teléfono, apenas había dormido poco más de 6 minutos. Luego sus oídos captaron las notas de la familiar voz que continuaban con la canción luego del corto silencio, era la misma chica, la que poseía esa voz de ensueños. Yang salió de debajo del escritorio lenta y cuidadosamente, con miedo de producir algún ruido que interrumpiera a la cantante. Cuando por fin asomo su cabeza sobre el escritorio se sorprendió de sobremanera, la chica que estaba cantando no era otra que la misma con quien se encontró en la biblioteca y que se tropezó con Ruby.

Su canción hablaba de soledad, obligaciones atadas a la herencia de sangre, temor a ser una deshonra y también hablaba de desaprobación, pero hablaba de soledad más que de cualquier otra cosa. La chica estaba de espaldas a Yang, tocando un teclado eléctrico de lado a la ventana, a través de la cual se podía ver a los demás estudiantes pasando un buen rato con amigos. La escena era demasiado triste para Yang, quien luego noto que había algo sobre el teclado que tocaba la chica: un pequeño pastelito que tenía escrito "Lo siento", sonrió al pensar que era algo que seguramente había hecho Ruby.

Ahora que la heredera estaba relajada, Yang pudo apreciar a la persona que es realmente, en este espacio que la chica creía propio y solitario no tenía razones para no ser ella misma. Esta versión de Weiss era infinitamente mejor que la chica a la que conoció en la librería, y ya de paso ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Su complejidad le daba curiosidad, era como un libro de misterio que se comienza a leer, tan solo quería llegar a un mejor entendimiento.

No supo que hacer, podía esconderse debajo del escritorio y quedarse a escuchar más de la chica, también podía intentar cruzar el aula hasta la salida, o también podía intentar hablar con ella aunque solo fuera para decirle lo bien que canta. Optó por salir discretamente, lo cual no debería ser difícil porque la chica esta absorta en su canción y su sonido como el del teclado llenaba el aula, no había forma de que pudiera escucharla salir.

Se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta cuando se giró para verla una última vez, fue entonces que pudo apreciar las líneas de su perfil y como una repentina briza ondulaba su pelo ligeramente. A Weiss no le hizo mucha gracia que el viento la distrajera y pensó en levantarse para cerrar la ventana, solo cuando despego su vista de las teclas pudo regresar a la realidad y notar la presencia de Yang, quien se congelo en seguida.

\- Yo, eh… Tienes mucho talento para la música y el canto –dijo Yang, como si se le hubiera preguntado que hacia allí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? –Se le olvido decir "gracias" porque era fácil para ella ignorar los elogios, había recibido montones de estos a lo largo de su vida y la mayoría le parecían vacíos e innecesarios. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, y era que de todas las personas en la academia, jamás hubiera supuesto que la rubia tendría interés suficiente en la música como para quedarse a escucharla.

\- No mucho realmente, solo pude escuchar parte de lo último que cantaste… ¿es algo que tu compusiste? – Le pregunto Yang con curiosidad, tenía el presentimiento de que podría ser una composición original pero quería estar segura. La chica de cabellos blancos procuro que no se notara lo incomoda que esto la ponía, la última canción que toco fue bastante personal y ahora solo podía preguntarse qué tanto de la letra había escuchado la rubia y que haría con esa información.

\- Así es. –Le respondió llanamente, con un dejo de orgullo.

Yang desvió la mirada mientras pensaba en algo, la peliblanca la miro con curiosidad mientras que Yang sonreía, a ella misma le parecía una locura lo que estaba por proponerle a la peliblanca, pero sintió que era algo que quería intentar- ¿Sabes? Yo estuve en una banda de rock una vez, no duró mucho pero creo que aún recuerdo como tocar la guitarra, ¿te importaría si tocamos juntas una canción?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tu tocas la guitarra? –Sus ojos azules miraban a la rubia con mucho escepticismo. Yang no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¡Pues claro! Déjame mostrarte.

No perdió el tiempo, Weiss observo incrédula como Yang fue directo a tomar la primera guitarra acústica que vio, reviso que estuviera afinada, tomo una silla que luego acomodaría al lado del teclado y se sentó mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Curiosidad volvió a ser expuesta en la mirada de aquellos ojos azules antes de que su dueña dijera:

\- Bien, ¿Qué canciones conoces?

Yang menciono varias canciones hasta que encontraron una que ambas supieran. La canción dio comienzo con las notas de la guitarra, a las que se unieron las notas del piano y finalmente… la melodiosa y clara voz de Weiss, entonando cada nota a la perfección, sobrepasando la presencia de los instrumentos en el aula, llenando la habitación con su sonido. Yang tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar tocar la guitarra, pues se le hacía muy difícil mantener su concentración en el instrumento que tocaba en vez de dirigirla completa a la cantante de cabello blanco.

Así pasaron 4 minutos en los que el mundo se desvaneció completamente de la existencia, en los que solo existió ese momento atrapado, aislado del tiempo y que se convertiría en uno de esos recuerdos eternos, como la captura de una foto o la grabación de un video. Era algo especial que solo existía por y para ellas únicamente, el resto del mundo jamás podrá experimentar este momento, jamás podrá acudir a él en recuerdos; no, pues este maravilloso momento de ensueños les pertenecía a ellas solamente.

Al terminar la canción, Weiss dejo pasar un segundo para soltar parte del aire que le quedaba y cerrar sus ojos en un prolongado parpadeo, estaba satisfecha con su interpretación y la de Yang. Preguntándose porque la rubia no había dicho nada ya, se giró para verla y la expresión de la chica casi hace que se le escape una sonrisa: estaba estupefacta, sus ojos la veían como si de una pintura se tratara y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, como preparándose para decir algo aunque aún no encontraba las palabras.

\- Por cierto –Hablo Weiss primero, sacando a la rubia de su asombro- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- … Yang Xiao Long, soy hermana mayor de Ruby Rose, la chica que te preparo el pastel –Mencionó, señalando al postre que seguía sobre el teclado. Para ella había quedado claro que Ruby lo había hecho porque siempre pone una galleta con chispas de chocolate a un lado, que era algo así como una firma, además era la receta en la que había estado trabajando por semanas.- Es un gusto conocerte Weiss Schnee.

\- Igualmente… espera ¿La chica con la que me tropecé el otro día es tu hermana? Pero no se parecen en nada

Yang soltó una carcajada antes de responderle. Era cierto que todo el mundo tiene esa impresión- somos medio-hermanas, nuestro padre es el mismo aunque tenemos madres diferentes.

\- Ya veo, ella parece muy dulce.

\- Es por todo lo dulce que come, me sorprende que no engorde.

Conversaron un rato, compartieron un par de cosas que les había pasado aunque en general no hablaron de nada en particular, la conversación las llevo de un tema a otro hasta que Weiss le ofreció la mitad del pastel a Yang, y lo comieron juntas antes de que se acabara el receso.

Ambas se despidieron cuando sonó la campana del fin del receso y fueron cada quien a sus clases.

Yang tomo asiento junto a Blake como de costumbre y dejó escapar un suspiro, su encuentro con Weiss la había renovado y le había traído una paz que no sabía de razones. La canción que tocaron juntas aún seguía en su mente, decidió entonces que quería volver a hablar con ella, quería que volvieran a tocar una canción juntas y quería saber más de ella.

\- Alguien está enamorada –bromeó Blake, quien la había observado con curiosidad. Yang sonrió, su amiga de ojos amarillos la conocía muy bien, por supuesto que notaria si esta pensativa, más porque Yang es como un libro abierto, siempre expresara lo que piense y sienta; muy contrario al misterio que son Blake… o Weiss.

\- Ja, ja. No, pero creo que hice una amiga.

\- Oh, así que también juegas para ese equipo.

\- Quien sabe, aunque nadie podrá negar que tienen buenos jugadores –le respondió con humor.

El profesor Oobleck entro en ese momento para dar su clase de historia, su hiperactividad contrastaba mucho con las ganas de dormir que causaban la materia que imparte.

…

No hubo encuentro con criaturas oscuras esa noche, pero tampoco soñó con el ángel que la había salvado de aquella pesadilla, solo tuvo un sueño apacible muy simple.

Se levantó con ánimos esa mañana, más de lo usual. Generalmente se despertaba con la segunda alarma pero hoy tenía un motivo más para querer ir a la academia.

Ruby noto como su hermana parecía tener prisa por ir a clases pero supuso que solo lo imaginaba, no la había visto tan animada desde… antes de que se mudaran a Vale. A su hermana mayor le gustaba causar problemas, era naturalmente fácil para ella ser el centro de atención, aun recordaba la noche en que provocó una pelea en un bar y salió de todo ello como si no fuera gran cosa, tan solo esa noche había noqueado como 30 tipos. Sin embargo, ella cambio progresivamente desde que se mudaron, Blake y sus nuevos amigos tuvieron mucha influencia en ella.

La profesora Goodwitch asignaba a Yang y Blake juntas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sabía que la tranquilidad de Blake le sentaría bien a Yang y que el lado extrovertido de Yang haría de Blake una persona más abierta. Ruby recuerda esto porque un día Glynda le pidió que hablara sobre el pasado de Yang, sabía que era una chica con mucho potencial pero que va por la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias; ese día, Ruby le explico que Yang es mucho más que una rebelde sin causa, ella es una chica apasionada, con prioridades y un objetivo muy claro, tan solo ocurre que le gustan las emociones fuertes, pero por eso mismo quiere ser corredora de motocicletas y está trabajando duro para comprarse una moto deportiva.

Si, Blake y Yang se habían influenciado positivamente, ¡Yang incluso comenzó a usar palabras más sofisticadas! Pero, la sonrisa que veía ahora en su hermana era diferente, y aunque no supiera porque, tenía la impresión de que se debía a otro cambio positivo, puede que incluso se deba a alguien nuevo.

Llegaron a sus clases un par de minutos antes de lo usual, Blake ya estaba en el salón leyendo un libro para cuando Yang llego, tuvieron una conversación corta y cotidiana antes de que el profesor llegara. Cada cierto tiempo, Yang observaba el reloj de la clase, esperando con impaciencia la hora del receso. No sabía si volvería a encontrar a Weiss en el salón del coro pero quería pasar por allí si era posible, si tenía suerte podía encontrarse con ella y charlar como ayer.

La hora del receso llego, Blake pensó en pasar el rato con Yang pero tal parecía que ella tenía algo que hacer, así que no le dijo nada y dejo que se fuera. No pudo evitar sonreír, la conocía muy bien, sabía que algo o alguien habían llamado su atención.

Se supone que los alumnos no deben quedarse en los salones en la hora del receso, pero Yang logro escabullirse nuevamente hasta el aula del coro, la cual estaba vacía, como ayer. Se puso a gusto en una de las sillas y comió su almuerzo, después de terminar se puso a tocar la guitarra para desempolvar sus habilidades, luego de eso ya había pasado media hora. Suspiro, era posible que Weiss no llegara. Se preguntó si era posible que ella quisiera evitarla o si estaría haciendo otra cosa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había nada que le asegurara que la encontraría aquí. Salió del salón para encontrarse con su hermanita y Blake.

Esa tarde, al salir de clases, se preguntó si sería buena idea volver a ir al salón del coro al día siguiente. Justo estaba por decidir que tal vez no valdría el esfuerzo cuando Ruby menciona a Weiss, dijo que ella la busco para agradecer el pastel y disculparse por su actitud. Yang tomo la oportunidad para preguntar sobre ella, pero era casi nada lo que su hermanita sabia de la chica.

Volvió a buscarla el día siguiente a la hora del receso como la última vez, y al igual que el día anterior: el aula estaba vacía. Se sentó cerca del teclado eléctrico y miro a través de la ventana, pensativa, preguntándose si volvería a verla pronto. Sabía que estaban cursando el mismo grado pero estaban en secciones diferentes, también sabía que Weiss hacia muchas actividades extracurriculares y que el tiempo siempre le escaseaba, así que ¿pudiera ser que encontrarla en esta aula fuera una casualidad que no volvería a repetirse?

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo, se escondió detrás del escritorio en caso de que fuera un maestro ya que no tenía permiso para estar allí. Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del salón, parecía tener prisa pues sus pasos eran rápidos y pisaba con furor; quien fuera esta persona no tenía la intención de ser discreto. Pudo escuchar cómo se movía una silla, después se reacomodo la silla, lo siguiente fue el sonido de una mochila que se deja caer al suelo y luego sea quien fuere este individuo se sentó… para dar rienda suelta a un sollozo.

Con un poco de temor, Yang asomó su cabeza por encima del escritorio.

Lo que vería le quitaría el aliento por un instante: era Weiss, llorando por quien sabe que motivo. Dudó en levantarse, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía ignorar algo como esto y que la chica notaria su presencia sin importar lo que intentara. Aun así, no creía ser la persona más apropiada para ayudarla y también estaba segura de que era posiblemente la última persona con la que Weiss hablaría. Después de perder un par de segundos tomando una decisión, se levantó y avanzó cautelosamente, se acercó a la chica de cabellos blancos. Mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor manera de llamar su atención sin asustarla, sus propios pasos la delataron.

Weiss alzo la vista como si esperara ver a alguien diferente de Yang, y por su mirada clemente se podía adivinar que ella temía que alguien la hubiera seguido, encontrado, y llegara con malas intenciones. Yang se detuvo en seco, observando una marca roja bajo el ojo izquierdo de la heredera.

\- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso? –Pregunto la rubia, con evidente cólera. Weiss dejo salir un suspiro mientras consideraba lo que diría, ya que no quería hablar de esto, pero podía ver genuina preocupación en esos ojos lila. ¿Era tan siquiera posible? Muchos encuentros que parecían genuinos resultaron haber sido calculados con mucha antelación, amistades demasiado buenas siempre terminaban en el momento que comprendían que Weiss no los ayudaría económica ni políticamente.

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte –respondió finalmente, borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No podía entender que alguien pudiera preocuparse genuinamente de un desconocido, Yang parecía ser una chica muy directa y honesta, pero la vida le ha enseñado a desconfiar, la rubia no recibiría un trato diferente al de los que muestran falsa amistad. Decidió cambiar el tema- ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que tengas permiso para estar en este salón a esta hora.

\- Yo, eh… ¡Eso no importa! –Dijo en seguida, mientras pensaba como cambiar la situación. Tenía la impresión de que un corte como ese debió ser ocasionado a propósito, quizás por un brabucón, y si ese era el caso, entonces le mostraría al responsable lo bien que se le dan las artes marciales.

\- Claro –dijo llanamente, volviendo a lo que dijo anteriormente- el maestro me deja estar aquí para ensayar, me conoce desde primaria y me confía el aula. Pero tu ¿has venido a verme?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porque si esperas engañarme con falsa amistad y usarme como plataforma para llegar a mi padre…

\- ¡No es eso! –Le ofendía que pudiera pensar semejante cosa, podía entender porque pensaría así de cualquiera, pero no aceptaba que pensara así de ella- ¡No me importa quién sea tu padre! Solo quiero saber quién te ha hecho esa marca para presentarle al karma –declaró chocando sus puños- puede que apenas te conozca, pero no puedes pedirme que ignore algo como esto, déjame ayudarte por favor.

Weiss la veía como quien quiere creer en las buenas intenciones de un político: la experiencia le decía que no debía creerle, pero… quería darle una oportunidad. Suspiró.

\- ¿Recuerdas el experimento de química?

\- Si, ¿Qué con eso?

\- Tuve que volver a empezar, con los químicos e instrumentos que me quedaron –pauso un momento, Yang no parecía comprender como eso la traería llorando a este lugar. Entonces aclaro su voz para no tener que repetirse- me dieron una nota de 7/10, mi madre estaba ebria esta mañana que vio la calificación. –Volvió a guardar silencio, observo a la rubia, podía ver como apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, era obvio que para ella algo como esto no tenía sentido, pero las notas perfectas lo eran todo para los jóvenes Schnee.

\- Lo siento… -fue lo único que pudo decirle cuando determino que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Weiss se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de cómo Yang quería protegerla de la misma forma que había defendido a su hermana menor, o… ¿era tan solo una buena actriz? Aun no podía decidirlo, para ello primero necesitaba saber una cosa, así que pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos- Si no te interesa mi familia, entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Yang se volvió una estatua por un segundo, se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba que decir, no quería hacerle saber que había venido con la intención de volver a encontrarse con ella, pero también sabía que no podría engañarla. Venir aquí era la rutina de Weiss pero definitivamente no era la rutina de Yang y tampoco tenía motivos académicos que la requirieran aquí… a la hora del receso. Suspiro, relajando sus hombros y optando por decir la verdad.

\- Quería verte otra vez y pensé que tal vez te encontraría aquí… veras… sé que no lo parece pero me fascina la música y… la pase muy bien contigo.

Los ojos azules de la heredera la examinaron con severidad. Yang sostuvo su aliento por un segundo antes de relajarse; comprendió que alguien en su posición estuviera a la defensiva, ya que solo habían tenido un encuentro por casualidad y ahora la buscaba, era racional que sospechara de sus motivos, seguramente muchos han encontrado excusas mejores para intentar ganarse su amistad. Finalmente los gestos de Weiss se suavizaron y un descuido casi permite que se le escape una sonrisa, una similar a la que Yang mostro cuando comprendió que Weiss le creía.

\- Y es cierto que se te da bien la guitarra. –Pronuncio con un dejo de tristeza. Un elogio, algo que Weiss obsequiaba rara vez, Yang quería alegrarse pero… era evidente que la chica procuraba no volver al tema inicial, no quería revelar más sobre su madre y el pequeño corte bajo su ojo izquierdo. Parecía que quería confiar en Yang pero también procuraba ser precavida respecto a las cosas que no conviene revelar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Yang había llegado con una pregunta, y no podía ignorarlo.

\- Si quieres que me olvide del corte, estás perdiendo el tiempo. No lo ignorare, pero entiendo que no quieras contarme lo que paso. Tan solo… -Aquí pausó, reflexionando brevemente lo que diría- cuando menos deberías ir a la enfermería para que te lo revisen, podría infectarse o dejar cicatriz

\- Eso ya lo hice –expreso con pesadez- ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no merece la pena preocuparse por esto? –Estaba molesta.

Estaba claro que las buenas intenciones de Yang no serían bien recibidas. Los ojos lila comenzaban a observar con mucha intriga a la peliblanca, estaba claro que tenía una personalidad que fácilmente se ganaría el desprecio de muchos… pero ya antes había visto su lado amable, así que supuso que su mala actitud se debía a lo que fuere que no podía contarle, y también a su insistencia. Puede que Yang la presionara mucho y de esa forma estropeara la frágil amistad que nacía entre ambas.

\- … Por supuesto. Yo… disculpa que fuera tan necia, ya no te molestare.

Yang frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada, estaba molesta consigo misma, tomo sus cosas y se marchó en el acto, sintiendo que fracaso completamente y que quizás ya podría irse despidiendo de aquella misteriosa chica.

Weiss observo como Yang salió por la puerta y en ese preciso instante temió haber cometido un error. Para ella, estaba claro que cualquiera que solo buscara ganarse su favor con falsa amistad jamás hubiera mostrado molestia como la que mostro la rubia, pues ellos habrían desistido simplemente, ellos se habrían marchado al igual que la mayoría: como cobardes que huyen cuando descubren que sus maquinaciones no tendrán resultado. Pero Yang estaba molesta, eso era síntoma de alguien que se preocupa en verdad pero se le niega ayudar.

No se equivocó cuando determino que aquella pregunta le ayudaría a saber las intenciones reales de Yang, pero fallo al olvidar que también puede haber personas buenas y desinteresadas en esta vida, y por desgracia, era posible que accidentalmente arriesgara más de la cuenta.

Pero… los Schnee deben aparentar fortaleza en los momentos en los que se encuentran más dolidos. La mejor forma de evitar que te hagan más daño o exploten tus vulnerabilidades es volviéndose frio, tan frio como Atlas, tan insensible como la gente que allí vive, tan frio como el emblema de la familia, tan carente de color como sus propios cabellos, tan fuerte como una armadura sin caballero e igual de vacía. Tal era el precio, el coste de su propia existencia, por haber nacido "privilegiada"

Sabía lo que debía hacer, arreglar las cosas era tan simple como llamarla antes de que estuviera por siempre fuera de su alcance y disculparse, pero un par de cosas mantenían sus pies anclados al suelo y su boca sellada: orgullo e inseguridad. Orgullo porque nunca se había disculpado y cada una de sus palabras estaba justificadas, cumplían un propósito y sabía que Yang lo comprendía aunque no se lo dijera. Inseguridad, porque aunque creía en Yang, experiencias pasadas le susurraban que fuera precavida, ya que su corazón fue aplastado la última vez que creyó haber encontrado un amigo autentico.

Tanto pasaba por su mente mientras escuchaba como el eco de los pasos de Yang desaparecían que… no pudo hacer más que entristecerse cuando no fue capaz de ir tras ella. Se preguntaba si era muy pronto para arrepentirse de su inacción porque… aunque quería estar sola en este momento… también estaba harta de haber estado siempre sola.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo y luego, lentamente hacia el teclado eléctrico. Solo una cosa podría calmar su mente y eso era el sonido de las teclas, solo una cosa calmaría su corazón y eso era cantar. Se acercó al teclado con algo de tristeza, se sentó e inmediatamente recordó a su madre…

Esta mañana fue diferente a las mañanas de resaca más usuales, ya que esta vez su madre le había gritado como nunca antes, y de hecho la había marcado físicamente… algo que no había hecho antes porque le preocupaba la imagen que el público pudiera tener de su familia. Aun podía recordar como llego a pensar que su madre se quedaría sin voz, gritándole. Weiss esperaba que la herida sanara y fuera invisible, porque ya no necesitaba más cicatrices, suficiente tenía ya con las varias que residían en su corazón. Recordó una canción, de la época en la que su madre intento criarla. Era una canción de cuna con ritmo similar a la famosa canción de la estrellita, pero con letra diferente, está la escribió ella misma hace 12 años y fue lo único que su madre elogio.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo sostuvo unos segundos antes de soltarlo en un largo suspiro, posiciono sus manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar, luego lleno sus pulmones con aire una vez más y comenzó a cantar. Estaba herida, más de lo que había estado en muchos años. No había a donde escapar: ni recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tampoco ilusiones sobre posibles buenos momentos futuros, no. Lo único que poseía era este momento, en esta aula, con el sonido de este teclado combinado con su voz y toda la melancolía que dejaba expresar; estaba sola, igual que ayer, igual que antes de que se mudara a Vale, ¡Igual que siempre!

Con el paso de las notas, surgió en ella el deseo de llorar, intento contenerlo, tuvo que luchar para no dejar escapar las lágrimas… pero tanto esfuerzo no evito que se quebrara su voz. Dejo de cantar, estaba a muy poco de ceder ante el llanto.

Apago el teclado.

Apoyo su cabeza y brazos sobre el teclado, así quiso quedarse hasta que sonara el timbre. Se dejó absorber por la oscuridad en sus propios pensamientos.

Escucho algo que parecían ser pasos pero pensó que lo imaginaba, y lo ignoro hasta que sintió el cálido contacto de una mano que tímidamente se posaba sobre su hombro. Alzo su vista inmediatamente, se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Yang.

\- Se me había olvidado el almuerzo –se excusó, adivinando que Weiss se preguntaba porque regreso. Luego, sin decir nada más, jalo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó al lado para envolver a la heredera entre sus brazos.

Weiss no opuso resistencia, todas sus fuerzas aun peleaban contra el deseo de llorar que solo aumento ahora que Yang intentaba consolarla. Esto era lo que necesitaba: compasión, no palabras porque estas son engañosas, no acciones porque nada se podía hacer para cambiar las cosas. Tan solo silencio y un abrazo eran suficientes, nada podría tener el mismo efecto medicinal. Así, después de dudarlo por un momento, Weiss apretó a Yang entre sus brazos como si temiera caer en un abismo si no lo hacía; y Yang la apretó igual de fuerte, para que la sintiera, para que supiera que aquí y ahora ella no se encontraba sola.

…

 **A/N:** ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Sé que ha sido muy largo, pero ya que será la primera vez que muchos se enteren de la existencia de Freezarburn (Yang x Weiss), pensé que no estaría de más unir lo que originalmente eran dos capítulos, ya que de esta forma tengo más espacio para mostrar porque no son una pareja tan descabellada… o ese era el plan…

Procurare subir un nuevo capítulo cada quincena aproximadamente. Toda opinión, critica, pregunta y/o comentario es bien recibido, ya sea a través de reviews o PM (mensaje privado).

Out with a Yang.


	2. Ahora que te busco

"Eres una Schnee, debes aparentar fortaleza en todo momento" recordó cuando escucho eso por primera vez, las palabras severas tenían a su padre como emisor. Lo recordaba a la perfección porque esto ocurrió el día que Winter escapo de casa para unirse al ejército, el mismo día que perdió a la única persona que podía verla por quien es realmente. Era aún muy pequeña, pero esa clase de dolor la marco por siempre. Sintió que la había abandonado, dejando solo la angustia de no saber si volverían a encontrarse.

Permanecía sujeta a Yang como si el mundo fuera a desmoronarse si la soltaba, y se dejó envolver en su calor, tan similar y diferente al de Winter; tan consolador, protector, hospitalario, amable y alentador.

\- No creo que esto sea justo –confeso la chica de ojos lila. Weiss guardo silencio, mientras sentía como si alguien la hubiera encontrado y rescatado del abismo en su mente- siempre has dado lo mejor de ti, tu apellido no debería…

Yang no supo cómo continuar, igual no fue necesario que lo hiciera porque la chica que se refugiaba en sus brazos había entendido a que se refería. Al paso de un par de segundos Weiss supuso que debía decir algo para llenar el aire y evitar que el silencio fuera incómodo para Yang.

\- Pero este mundo nunca fue el ideal.

Con esas palabras, una extraña y casi ajena sensación de melancolía cayó sobre Yang. No se había equivocado respecto a la chica: tan solo aparenta dureza porque siente que debe ser así, porque siente que no tiene opción y porque nadie se molestaría en averiguar quién es realmente. Algo surgió en su corazón, era un deseo o quizás algo como un instinto, no estaba segura, pero sabía que quería protegerla aunque estaba segura de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del receso.

Yang apretó sus parpados tanto como frunció el ceño, no quería dejarla ir. Fue Weiss quien tuvo que empujarla un poco para poder escapar del abrazo y excusarse antes de ir a clases. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si podría ir a verla mañana, no supo que decirle realmente, solo se quedó en silencio, sentada en la silla, apenas viendo como la peliblanca se marchaba con prisa.

…

Yang regreso a la clase, donde Blake la esperaba con algo de intriga, la ávida lectora supo de inmediato que algo había pasado por la mirada sin ánimos que traía… Yang, ¡Sin ánimos! Eso era algo casi inaudito, ¡Tan raro, tan inusual!

\- ¿Qué tienes? Parece que perdiste una pelea y por mucho –inquirió con calma. Yang se dejó caer sobre el asiento de su pupitre y suspiro con pesadez, mientras, pensaba en la manera de resumir la historia de forma que Blake no hiciera muchas preguntas.

\- El problema es que alguien perdió una pelea en la que no participe, y ya sabes cómo detesto a los brabucones

\- ¿Cardín y su banda volvieron a emboscar a Jaune?

\- ¿Quién? –Se olvidó de su existencia por un momento, luego del cual se apresuró en corregirse- ¡Ah! No…

Blake miro a Yang con intriga, ya era extraño verla de humor tan cambiante: recién en la mañana estaba de un humor impecable y tan solo en el transcurso de una hora se había derrumbado por completo; además, es evidente que le está ocultando algo a ella: su mejor amiga, su compañera y cómplice. Mantuvo el silencio y solo la observo por un par de segundos, sabía que Yang entendía que no conseguiría engañarle.

\- Yang…

\- Después.

Por supuesto, entre ellas nunca hubo secreto que durara oculto mucho tiempo, en especial cuando Yang es tan fácil de leer. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la lectora a medida que ella guardaba su libro, le traía paz saber que la confianza que Yang le tenía era absoluta.

Al terminar las clases, ambas partieron inmediatamente a la biblioteca, ya que nadie se asomaría por allí teniendo las vacaciones de verano tan cerca. Una vez que Blake escolto a su amiga hasta la sección más recóndita, se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca y la invito a que tomara asiento en la silla de al lado, Yang obedeció como un niño que esta por tener una charla con un profesor: sabía que toda mentira que dijera sería inútil, pero tampoco creía saber las respuestas que se esperaban de ella. Blake noto la tensión en la que se encontraba la mente de Yang, pues la chica miraba al suelo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y manteniendo la espalda recta. Coloco una mano sobre su hombro para poder encontrarse con esa mirada lila que parecía no entender algo.

\- Yang… ¿Qué tienes?

\- No lo sé… en estos últimos días han pasado cosas que no puedo explicar sin que parezca una locura –pauso por un momento, soltó una pequeña risa y luego agrego- ni siquiera sé porque me pone nerviosa hablar de esto contigo, te conozco de hace unos años y tú me conoces muy bien, pero aunque quiero contarte cada detalle, también es algo que me tiene intranquila.

\- Entonces... ¿es seguro asumir que se trata de algo nuevo? Quizás inesperado. –creía tener la respuesta, después de todo, tenía pistas suficientes: aparece Weiss, le cambia el humor, habla de una posible nueva amistad y además hay algo que quiere contarle pero parece que también le trae muchas dudas. Sonrió cuando Yang volvió su mirada al suelo, con timidez.

\- No es que fuera inesperado, si soy totalmente honesta te diré que… en realidad es algo que pensé que podría pasarme, pero… -tomo aire- el problema es que… lo que me hace sentir contrariada es la incertidumbre: me parece que es seguro pero después parece imposible y parece algo tan claro aunque en ocasiones es confuso, pienso que fue tan rápido y que no avanza tan pronto como quisiera, ¡Escucha lo que digo! No tiene sentido.

\- Claro que lo tiene, yo solía sentirme así cuando conocí a Adam, aunque eso ya es historia. Amiga, ¿De quién se trata?

\- No lo creerías, es tal vez la última persona de la que… bueno, la última persona que podría gustarme.

\- ¿Weiss Schnee? –Pregunto con cierto humor, casi burlándose de lo fácil que era adivinarlo.

\- Je, por supuesto que ya lo sabias. –Suspiro de tal forma, que todo rastro de nerviosismo y timidez abandono su cuerpo- Ella no es la persona que creí en un principio, es cierto que puede ser muy ruda a veces pero puedo entender porque busca alejar a las personas, ¿Sabes? Es toda una tsundere, no hemos hablado mucho pero sé que debajo de toda esa frialdad se esconde una chica de buen corazón, lo sé porque he visto como es cuando piensa que nadie la ve ni la escucha. En realidad solo trata de ocultar su fragilidad, su tremenda soledad…

La mirada de Yang volvió a perderse en algún punto del suelo, Blake no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, lo más seguro es que fuera la imagen de una peliblanca solitaria e incomprendida. Estaba sorprendida, su amiga había salido antes, había tenido citas e incluso relaciones, pero nunca la escucho hablar de alguien de esta manera. Sabe cómo a veces no hace falta más que el intercambio de un par de palabras para sentir atracción hacia alguien, pero Yang claramente había pasado el punto de simple atracción hace mucho, ya que lo que ella describía no era superficial; no, era algo más profundo.

Estaba feliz de que Yang se interesara así por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera el ser más inalcanzable que conoce. Invito a su amiga a que le contara cada detalle, sabía que tenía mucho que decir, y en efecto, Yang no desaprovechó la oportunidad, hablo con ella de todo: desde el momento que se topó con ella, el accidente con los instrumentos de química, se rio cuando le conto sobre el día que se quedó dormida en el salón del coro, escucho atenta cuando menciono la canción de Weiss y lo que reflejaba, también sobre la canción que tocaron juntas y la buena charla que tuvieron después... todo, cada pequeña duda, cada momento de alegría, cada palabra desde el principio hasta este momento.

\- Si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma, no dudes en decirme -Por supuesto que sería su confidente, por supuesto que sería su pilar de apoyo.

Los ojos lila de Yang la miraron con esperanza y luego con un dejo de tristeza, había una pregunta en su mente, una que parece haber meditado mucho y cuya respuesta se le escapaba cual rata escurridiza.

\- ¿Qué es? -Pregunto Blake, finalmente.

\- ¿Tú crees...? -Volvió a mostrar la misma timidez de hace un momento, esta debía ser la pregunta clave, la razón por la que Yang no se animó a contarle de esto antes y el motivo por el cual no se la veía con la confianza de siempre.

\- Lo que sea Yang, solo tienes que preguntar -Retiro su mano del hombro de Yang para posicionarla sobre una de sus manos, quería que supiera que contaba con todo su apoyo.

\- Sé que salía con Nepturne hace no mucho –Suspiro- ¿Tú crees... que yo tenga oportunidad?

Ahora era Blake la que miraba al suelo, pensativa. No estaba segura de conocer a la chica tan bien como Yang, pero si lo que ella quería era la respuesta racional a la que no podía llegar su mente por sí sola, entonces debía tomarse su tiempo para analizar hasta el más mínimo de los detalles. Yang la observaba con cierta esperanza, el solo hecho de que no recibiera un NO inmediato ya le daba esperanzas, significaba que no era absolutamente imposible al punto de ser impensable o una locura.

\- Puede que sí

\- ¡Qué bien! -Casi salto de su asiento cuando de pronto abrazo a Blake. Tres palabras, eso fue suficiente para disipar cualquier rastro de duda, y ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad, la tomaría sin vacilar.

\- Ahora, ve por ella -susurro en su oído, apartándola gentilmente.

\- ¿Ahora?, ¿Esta aquí? -Pegó un brinco y se giró en todas direcciones, le apenaba que hubiese escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Blake no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo.

\- Ya ha pasado una hora desde que terminaron las clases, a veces la he visto entrar en la biblioteca a estas horas, debería llegar en cualquier momento

\- Pero... entonces no la dejaría estudiar y se metería en problemas

\- En realidad estaba pensando que no te vendría mal estudiar con ella, tenemos los exámenes después de las vacaciones de verano y una vez en vacaciones no creo que quieras repasar las materias.

Yang tomo la mano de Blake entre las suyas y dijo dramáticamente- me conoces tan bien, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? -a lo que Blake sonrió.

\- Repetir el año

En ese breve momento en que guardaron silencio, escucharon a la distancia como se abría la puerta de la biblioteca, el corazón de Yang latió con fuerza, puede que fuera Weiss o no. Sintió como la mano de Blake se escapaba de entre las suyas y volteo a verla.

\- Ve -le dijo simplemente.

Yang tomo el libro que estuviera más cercano a ella y camino por los pasillos pretendiendo estar buscando un lugar para sentarse a leer. Descubrió que la persona que había entrado no era Weiss, sino Pyrrha.

\- Hola de nuevo -saludo como ya era costumbre suya.

\- Oh… hola Pyrrha ¿Cómo te va? -No quería sonar decepcionada pero ya era tarde para cambiar su tono.

\- ¡Espléndidamente! -Exclamo en voz baja. Por suerte a la pelirroja no podría importarle menos el rastro de decepción en su voz, se notaba que quería hablar de algo y cuando la invito a sentarse al lado Yang acepto gustosa- Jaune compro un par de entradas para un concierto el fin de semana -era evidente que estaba en verdad feliz, había esperado algo como esto por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Es decir que por fin te declaraste?

\- Sinceramente... no -confeso cabizbaja.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Ya te invito a salir. Mira, si no lo has hecho, aun podrías decírselo después del concierto, por favor, hazlo por ti.

\- No lo sé Yang, la única razón por la que me invito al concierto fue porque Weiss lo rechazo, es decir que aún se interesa por ella y todo este tiempo he tratado de motivarlo para que se anime a confesarle lo que siente...

\- Amiga, no sabes cuánto quisiera que escucharas lo que tú misma dices.

\- Tú y medio mundo -dijo Blake, tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Yang, y acomodando un libro sobre la mesa para comenzar a leer- El seguirá persiguiendo a Weiss mientras que tú lo motives, y nunca tendrás oportunidad de estar con él a menos que le dejes saber lo que sientes.

\- Tienen razón, yo sé que es así, pero después de lo que hemos pasado, que yo me confiese seria casi como una traición, además él no me ve de la misma manera, a él le interesa Weiss.

\- De acuerdo -dijo Yang, con algo de molestia. Ya muchas veces habían tenido conversaciones similares y todas terminaron de la misma forma, si Pyrrha no hará nada entonces no lo hará- Por cierto ¿qué estudias?

\- Química, una compañera de clase pidió que lo repasáramos juntas, pero veo que se le hizo tarde.

Yang y Blake intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto Pyrrha.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse -respondió Blake antes de que Yang tuviera oportunidad, luego inclino su cabeza hacia un lado- es solo que posiblemente ella acabe de llegar -anuncio, señalando hacia la puerta con un gesto.

Efectivamente, la chica de cabellos blancos que cargaba montones de cuadernos y entraba con prisa no podía ser otra que Weiss, quien buscaba con la mirada a Pyrrha, mientras que la pelirroja y Yang se levantaban para ayudarle con su mochila y cuadernos.

\- Hola compañera, deja que te ayudemos con esto -pidió Pyrrha, la heredera accedió de inmediato y luego noto que alguien la acompañaba.

\- ¿Yang?

\- Hola Weiss

\- ¿Ya se conocen? Magnifico, igual permitan que las presente -dijo Pyrrha- Weiss, ella es Yang, hemos sido amigas por un tiempo; Yang, ella es Weiss, una querida compañera de clase.

\- Un gusto _re-conocerte_ -bromeo Yang, mostrando una sonrisa tan simpática como solo podía verse en ella.

\- El gusto es mío.

Las tres caminaron hacia la mesa y dejaron los cuadernos sobre esta. Pyrrha se sentó primero, Yang a su derecha y Weiss pasó a sentarse a la izquierda de la pelirroja. Weiss no perdió el tiempo, de inmediato tomo los cuadernos y los puso frente a Pyrrha para que pudieran repasar, Blake le pregunto a Yang un par de cosas de química que no supo contestar y en respuesta Pyrrha inmediatamente la invito a que estudiara junto a ellas, y después de un leve instante en el que Yang fulmino a su mejor amiga con la mirada, acepto sin mucho ánimo.

habrán pasado cerca de 40 minutos así: las tres repasando y Blake leyendo una novela, hasta que llegado a cierto punto la cabeza de Yang no pudo retener ni procesar más información, no porque no fuera capaz sino porque las pocas ganas que tenia de repasar se esfumaron junto con su capacidad para poner atención. Pyrrha propuso cambiar la materia después de que Weiss le preguntara a Yang como hace para aprobar las materias, y casi sufriera un infarto cuando Yang le hablo sobre el promedio de sus notas.

Weiss estaba en verdad indignada, nunca supuso que Yang seria el tipo de personas que se conforman con reunir el mínimo de puntos necesarios para pasar las materias. Y estaba en mitad de un monologo sobre la importancia de los estudios cuando Blake sugirió que estudiaran juntas de vez en cuando. Esta vez Yang no fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, sino que secretamente le agradecía y la detestaba a la vez, la sola idea de estudiar más seguido le bajaba los ánimos, pero si era con Weiss...

La peliblanca dijo que eso podría resultar en una pérdida de tiempo para ella y que tal vez no valía el esfuerzo extra, además de que Yang no parecía estar de acuerdo con pasar una o varias horas repasando. Yang la contradijo al instante, pero el veredicto de Weiss era definitivo.

Sonó una alarma en el celular de Yang, este indicaba que era hora de recoger a su hermanita del curso de cocina para luego irse a casa. Blake estaba por levantarse para acompañarla cuando sorpresivamente Weiss se ofreció primero. Blake no levanto ni un pelo y de hecho detuvo a Pyrrha antes de que se ofreciera a ir con ellas, para ello simplemente le pregunto si querría ir al gimnasio y unirse a Ren a su práctica de artes marciales, con lo mucho que a Pyrrha le gustan las artes marciales, sabía que no se negaría.

Yang ayudo a Weiss con algunos de sus cuadernos, se despidieron y se fueron cada dúo por un camino separado. Weiss acompaño a Yang silenciosamente, y Yang no sabía bien como iniciar una conversación, pues en su mente aun trataba de descifrar como era posible que Weiss se ofreciera para acompañarla, cuando nadie se lo había pedido, cuando no era necesario, aun sabiendo que seguramente ella hubiera preferido pasar la tarde entera estudiando.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, no tenías que -fue lo primero que atino a decir

\- No hace falta que me agradezcas -luego dijo en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible- esto es nada comparado a lo que hiciste por mi esta la mañana.

\- Perdón, no te escuche.

\- Dije que no hace falta que me agradezcas -repitió con una pizca de fastidio.

\- Vale, vale, de acuerdo. Solo que en verdad quería decir que lo aprecio mucho, sé que siempre estas corriendo contra el reloj.

\- Lo sé... pero esto no es un inconveniente, sé administrar mi tiempo.

\- Eso es obvio, no sé cómo es que lo haces, siempre parece que tienes todo bajo control.

\- Bueno, es natural que uno aprenda más rápido cuando no tiene elección

\- Cierto.

\- Yang...

\- ¿Si?

\- Me preguntaba...

\- ¡Yang! -La llamo Ruby, saludando desde la distancia y caminando hacia ellas.

\- Oh, ¡Hey Ruby! -Respondió a su hermanita y luego volvió su vista a Weiss- ¿Que te preguntabas?

\- Em... nada, olvídalo.

\- Oh vamos, ahora tienes que decirme.

\- ¡Yang! -Volvió a llamar su hermana- tenemos que irnos, ¡Rápido!

Ruby sujeto a su hermana del brazo y la llevo corriendo por los pasillos sin darle explicaciones ni tiempo para despedirse de Weiss, cuyos ojos azules permanecieron tan estáticos como su persona.

\- ¡Ruby! Espera, ¿qué pasa? -Alcanzo a preguntar sin detenerse

\- Cometí un error Yang, corre si quieres vivir

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Para! -le ordeno, deteniéndose firmemente con una pisada fuerte. Ruby conservo el impulso que llevaba y casi pierde el equilibrio en el torpe proceso de frenado.

\- ¡Los panqueques! -Confeso, esperando que su respuesta tuviera sentido para Yang.

\- ¿Que tienen los jodidos panqueques?

\- Que eran de Nora y tal vez... puede que los haya echado a perder... está furiosa

Su hermana mayor dejo escapar una carcajada, pues estábamos hablando de Yang Xiao Long, practicante de kickboxing, maestra en defensa personal y buena amiga de Nora, así que realmente no había motivo para echar a correr.

\- Em... Yang...

\- ¿Ahora que paso?, ¿Nos encontró Nora? -Preguntaba con humor

\- Esos no son tus cuadernos, ¿O sí? -Señalo a los cuadernos que su hermana aun cargaba entre sus brazos

\- ¡Cierto! Son de Weiss

\- ¿Esa bruja te hizo cargar sus cuadernos? –Estaba claramente indignada y molesta.

\- ¿Que? Por supuesto que no, yo la ayude porque quise hacerlo. Tú sigue, espérame en la parada del bus, yo regresare a devolverle los cuadernos.

\- Muy bien, no tardes.

Yang camino a paso rápido de regreso por los corredores, se encontró a Nora de paso y después de un saludo rápido fingió ignorancia respecto a los panqueques, luego continúo a paso acelerado hasta el último lugar donde vio a Weiss. No estaba. Busco en los alrededores cercanos y tampoco encontró rastros de ella. Rendida, decidió que era mejor volver con su hermanita, puede que mañana pueda encontrar a Weiss a la hora del receso o dejarle los cuadernos a Pyrrha para que ella se los devolviera, cualquiera fuera el caso, ya lo solucionaría mañana.

Excepto que Weiss no llego al día siguiente, al menos no al receso. Yang volvió a acompañar a Blake a la biblioteca, sabía que no encontraría a Weiss allí porque antes hablo con Pyrrha, y tal parece que su compañera de ojos azules se reportó enferma. No pudo evitar tener el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y aunque no tenía verdaderas razones para preocuparse, sospecho que era más posible que los padres de Weiss tuvieran algo que ver en esto, y eso no le gustaba.

Blake había retomado la novela de ayer, pero Yang estaba demasiado pensativa como para tomar la siesta que acostumbra tomar si es que acompaña a su amiga a la biblioteca. Finalmente, suspiro rendida y tomo uno de los dichosos cuadernos. La caligrafía de Weiss era impecable, todos los apuntes eran breves y precisos, todas las anotaciones extras estaban perfectamente organizadas y señaladas; le pareció... o más bien, casi podía imaginarla en clase, tomando su tiempo para asimilar lo que el profesor dice y anotando lo más importante en lugar de anotar palabra por palabra, luego en casa, repasaría las mismas notas cuantas veces fueran necesarias para cumplir con deberes y tener exámenes perfectos. Demasiado sacrificio, demasiada constancia, incalculables horas de esfuerzo puestas en algo que materialmente no tenía valor significativo.

Siguió pasando hojas, en las páginas de atrás, esas que todo el mundo raya, no encontró otra cosa que dibujos y lo que parecía ser la letra inconclusa de algunas canciones, cada una mencionaba algo de ella: desde sus pequeñas alegrías como encontrar tiempo para cantar, a injusticias del mundo y como todos debemos acoplarnos al rol con el que hemos nacido, también secreta rebeldía contra la aceptación de los roles, habían muchas canciones de soledad, y también... de la admiración que sentía hacia su hermana mayor: Winter, la hermana que partió a la guerra y más nunca regreso. No había nada de sus padres, ella sencillamente no hablaba de ellos a menos que fuera para rebelarse contra ellos.

Se posiciono en la primera página, en la parte interior de la pasta del cuaderno había una pequeña calcomanía que decía "Propiedad de Weiss Schnee, si encuentra esto llame al..." seguido aparecía un número de teléfono. Yang pasó de su posición relajada a sentarse correctamente en menos de un segundo.

\- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? -Inquirió Blake

\- Su número de teléfono -clara incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

\- Bueno, eso sí que es interesante -admitió, dejando el libro por un lado- ¿Piensas anotarlo?

\- Quiero... pero... ¿Y si es el número de su padre?

\- Pregunte si lo anotarías, no si marcarias

\- Ah... bueno... no estoy segura, preferiría que me lo diera ella, no me gustaría que piense que indague en sus cosas... aunque lo haya hecho -dijo apenada.

\- No es necesario que la llames ni que sepa que tienes el número, pero tampoco es dañino que lo anotes. Quien sabe, un día algo podría pasar y podrías necesitarlo.

\- De acuerdo, lo anotare, pero no hare más que eso

…

 **A/N:** ¡Qué bueno que avance bastante con la historia antes de subirla! Ya sabía que no tendría muchos lectores y que eso me desanimaría, pero realmente no hay otra cosa que hacer más que subir la historia completa. Por favor, lector discreto, déjame saber de tu existencia de alguna forma, pues sé que al menos dos personas han leído esta historia y aunque eso hace que valiera la pena, igual la falta de respuesta hace que me pregunte si la historia es buena o si he fallado y esa es la razón por la que nadie me ha dicho nada aun.

Bueno, hasta la próxima, regresare al final del mes para narrar lo que pasa a continuación.


	3. Quisiera mas tiempo

Pyrrha le había dicho que ella se encargaba de pasarle las tareas a Weiss, y así Yang le pidió favor de que también devolviera los cuadernos. Sabía que Weiss estaba enferma ya que ahora Pyrrha lo había confirmado y eso de alguna forma hacia que se sintiera menos tranquila, pues había esperado que su madre, en un arrebato, le prohibiera salir incluso a la academia; pero no, esto era diferente y potencialmente peor. Pasaron un par de días, la angustia de Yang no hacía más que aumentar

Quería hablar con ella, de alguna forma.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama hace una hora aproximadamente, veía la pantalla de su celular, o más específicamente: el número de Weiss, quería saber cómo estaba ella, quería saber de ella, hablar con ella, perder el tiempo juntas.

...

Weiss veía las notas de las tareas que tendría que hacer cuando se recupere. Suspiro fastidiada y rendida, al salir de la cama no tendría tiempo ni para almorzar. Siguió revisando las notas y entre ellas había un papelito, Pyrrha había dejado anotado su número y el de Blake para que pudiera llamarlas en caso de que tuviera una duda o quisiera consultar algo.

Miro detenidamente el número de Blake, pensando en Yang y en alguna excusa que pudiera tener para preguntar sobre ella.

No pudo pensar en nada, pero quería hablarle, la había pasado bien con ella y ahora que tenía tiempo de sobra, se sentía sola.

Estudios, eso era lo único que llenaba su vida, si no estaba ocupada estudiando, con tareas o proyectos, entonces sentía como el vórtice de _la nada_ la absorbía, y no era por otra razón sino esa: su vida estaba vacía, realmente no le pertenecía a ella sino al condicionamiento que fue determinado por su apellido, tal como una maldición. Las únicas personas que podían traerla de regreso eran Yang y Pyrrha, las únicas amigas que tenía, aunque el trato con la pelirroja siempre fue de compañeras de clase igual sabía que contaba con ella como una amiga. Después, claro, esta Yang. Ya había decidido que no era como los buitres que se acercaban a ella por su apellido, con tal de ganar favores. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ella le hablaban dos voces: la primera, que era reflejo de experiencias anteriores, le repetía constantemente que fuera cauta; la segunda... esa quería confiar en Yang plenamente.

No había forma de explicar lo que sentía, o lo que le hacía sentir. Parte de ella supuso que se trataba del familiar sentimiento de comprensión y protección que le hacía sentir su hermana antes de que partiera. Pero debía haber algo más, era diferente aunque no supiera explicar porque. A penas puede decir que la conoce, sin embargo, también tenía la sensación de haberse encontrado con ella antes, o quizás, de haberla esperado.

¿Puede que fuera eso?, ¿Que la hubiera esperado todo este tiempo?, ¿Era tan siquiera posible? Parecía descabellado...

¿Era realmente una locura? Yang había llegado de la nada y había mostrado algo que nadie más: comprensión, o ¿Puede que fuera piedad? No estaba segura, pero sea lo que fuese... era lo que necesitaba... pero debía ser cauta.

Se levantó de la cama aunque se le había dicho que no debía hacerlo, camino hasta la cocina con la intención de preparase un emparedado aunque el enfermero era muy estricto respecto a su dieta, casi tan estricto como sus padres con su vida. Una vez en la cocina, tomo todos los ingredientes que necesito y de muy mala gana comenzó a preparar el emparedado. En ese momento estaba fastidiada con todo y quería rebelarse contra algo, aunque fueran pequeñeces.

Observo el papelito que había traído consigo, el que contenía el número de teléfono de Blake. Contemplaba sus opciones.

Siguiendo el mismo acto de rebeldía, tomo su celular y marco el número de Blake sin estar segura de que decirle. Su corazón tembló de ansiedad cuando comenzó a escuchar el tono de llamada, ese tono prolongado y repetitivo que le hacía pensar desesperadamente en alguna excusa para justificar su llamada. Blake contesto el teléfono finalmente, la voz de Weiss sonó un poco dudosa al principio cuando le saludo, pero se compuso casi de inmediato.

\- Ho... hola Blake, disculpa que te llame a esta hora

\- Un gusto Weiss, descuida. ¿Es correcto asumir que tienes alguna duda sobre las clases?

Esa pregunta tan simple le concedió gran alivio a la heredera, pues significa que una llamada había estado anticipada y no era necesario que se excusara.

\- Es correcto, tan solo me preguntaba si el coro tenía programada alguna actividad para esta semana. –Fue lo primero que pudo pensar.

\- Mm... No estoy segura, pero es posible que Yang sepa, ella ha estado al tanto del coro desde hace no mucho

\- ¿En serio? -No disimulo su sorpresa.

\- Seguro, puede que extrañe la banda de rock que tenía. En fin, le llamare para preguntarle, ya te digo.

\- De acuerdo.

Se terminó la llamada, pero Weiss aún no podía sentirse tranquila, ahora no tenía más opción que esperar a que la llamen, y ya después podría golpearse la frente por permitirse hacer algo como esto... su teléfono comenzó a sonar, espero dos segundos antes de responder.

\- Blake aquí, lo siento pero es posible que Yang este en el baño o algo, porque no me responde.

\- No te preocupes, está bien.

\- ¿Sabes? te dejare su número para que puedas llamarla y preguntarle tu misma, ¿Te parece?

\- Por supuesto, eso sería perfecto.

\- Bien... -seguidamente le entrego su número, el cual Weiss anoto en una rodaja de pan usando la salsa dulce ya que no tenía nada más a la mano- de acuerdo, te dejare descansar. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches y gracias.

Una vez concluida la llamada, guardo el número de contacto de Yang y término de prepararse el emparedado. Le parecía cómico pensar que había venido por un emparedado y de alguna forma eso le hizo conseguir el número de Yang. Antes de llamar, comió, pero no en paz, porque sabía que Yang llamaría a Blake cuando viera que tenía una llamada perdida y entonces Blake le contaría para que le llamo, lo que dejaría a Yang esperando una llamada suya. Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que Blake complicara todo innecesariamente al darle el número de Yang, eso le parecía curioso.

Observo su celular.

Un extraño e inexplicable nerviosismo la invadió de pronto; no lo entendía, pues este nerviosismo no era como el temor que siente cuando esta por llamar a su padre, tampoco la desenfrenada alegría que sentía cuando aún podía llamar a su hermana, era una sensación que tocaba tierra neutral entre ambos extremos.

...

Yang seguía contemplando la posibilidad de llamar a Weiss para preguntar cómo se encuentra, aun se encontraba acostada en su cama, pero había dejado el celular por un lado para distraerse con videojuegos.

Escucho el sonido que indicaba que ha recibido un mensaje, alguna especie de instinto le hizo pausar el juego inmediatamente y prácticamente saltar al celular para ver de qué se trataba, sabía que no podría ser Weiss, pero había estado tan pendiente del teléfono que su subconsciente siguió aguardando, esperando que el artefacto hiciera algo.

Era un mensaje de Blake: "Weiss acaba de llamarme para preguntar por las actividades del Coro," a continuación explicaba porque Weiss tenía su número y también le explico cuáles serían las actividades del coro, dejando muy en claro que Weiss podría llamarla en cualquier momento, y como cierre le deseo la mejor de las suertes. El corazón de Yang se congelo y luego pego un latido bastante fuerte. Blake le había conseguido una oportunidad de oro.

"¡Gracias Blake! Eres la mejor amiga en el mundo entero, te debo una y grande, dime cómo puedo agradecerte como es debido" le escribió.

"Solo procura no echarlo a perder" luego de lo cual añadió, "y uno de esos emparedados de atún no estaría nada mal"

"¡Jajá, a la orden!"

Estaba por hacer una broma respecto a su amor por el atún cundo el celular comenzó a sonar. Era Weiss. Curiosamente, el número del que llamaba no era el que estaba anotado en el cuaderno, pero eso no importaba ahora. Yang permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos en lo que asimilaba lo que ocurría y calmaba su corazón. Era Weiss, realmente la estaba llamando. Cuando reacciono, contesto la llamada.

\- Hola Weiss, ¡Que sorpresa! Blake dijo que llamarías pero no pensé que fueras a hacerlo. –Saludo con entusiasmo y disimulado nerviosismo.

\- Hola… vaya, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Bueno... -pauso un segundo- porque nadie más me llamaría a esta hora, ya es algo tarde, je, je.

\- Oh, cierto, disculpa, debí llamarte mañana.

\- ¡No! No, está bien, de todas formas pensaba quedarme hasta tarde jugando en la consola. -escucho que Weiss rio ligera y brevemente.

\- Suena divertido.

\- Lo es, aunque últimamente ya no lo estoy haciendo tan seguido, Blake y Ruby insisten en que esa es la razón por la que después no puedo poner suficiente atención en clase.

\- Y no creo que se equivoquen, aunque yo similarmente me desvelo haciendo deberes y después se me dificulta mucho prestar atención.

\- Supongo que es de esperarse -después de eso guardaron silencio por un breve momento.

\- ¿Cómo estas Weiss?, ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, me encuentro mejor, gracias. La fiebre ya está pasando y no me siento tan débil como para seguir en la cama.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, oye, ¿Siempre te da gripe así de fuerte? Yo no recuerdo la última vez que me tumbo por días.

\- Oh no, generalmente no es así, si estoy así es por mi torpeza.

\- ¿Tu?, ¿Torpe? Mira, lo creería si lo dijera Ruby pero ¿Tu Weiss? No es posible

\- Te sorprenderías

\- A ver, cuéntame, ¿Que paso?

\- No... Fue nada especial a decir verdad, tan solo me quede fuera de casa para repasar apuntes en el patio... -decía con dificultad- puede que me tropezara, cayera sobre un charco y olvidara llevar conmigo las llaves de la casa.

Muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar, algo andaba mal y Yang lo sabía, aunque no pudiera adivinar porque Weiss le mentía tan súbitamente. Quizás, se debía a ese conjunto de cosas que aún se negaba a compartir con cualquiera. Lo único cierto, es que ese mal intento de mentira le decía claramente que no le confiaba tal información, y que quería dejarlo en claro para que no preguntara más.

\- Por favor, dime que no fue tu madre otra vez –Por supuesto, Yang no se quedaría tranquila hasta tener una respuesta clara y coherente.

Hubo silencio un momento. Era obvio que Weiss contemplaba su respuesta.

\- Yang... no tienes de que preocuparte. Estaré bien.

Palabras que hieren como puñales jamás servirán para calmar la mente y corazón de alguien que se preocupa.

\- ¿Que te hizo o que te hizo hacer?, ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

\- Estas exagerando, no fue nada de eso. Ya te dije que estoy bien.

\- De acuerdo -aceptó derrotada.- Bueno... espero que puedas recuperarte pronto.

\- Así lo hare

\- Por cierto, ¿qué me querías preguntar el otro día?

\- Nada importante, -pauso un momento- perdona que tomara tanto de tu tiempo, solo llamaba para preguntar sobre las actividades del coro.

\- No, tú discúlpame, sé que indago demasiado.

Yang le dijo todo lo que haría el coro en los siguientes días y la conversación no paso de eso. Al terminar la llamada, Yang se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos, regañándose mentalmente por haber desperdiciado una oportunidad así.

Como era de esperarse, Weiss no llego a clases el día siguiente, que era viernes.

…

Si de algo estaba segura la chica de ojos lila, era que nunca se había quejado de que un fin de semana se sintiera demasiado largo, la sola idea parecía inaudita. Pero ya no lo soportaba, quería volver a ver a la peliblanca, y también quería comprobar si efectivamente había tirado a la basura la única oportunidad que tenia de estar con ella… por preocuparse mucho, por ser entrometida en cierta forma. No lo podía creer, ¿Puede que sus temores estén justificados? No lo sabía, pero la espera era leña que alimentaba la llama de sus pensamientos y dudas.

Para bien o mal, llego el lunes.

Desde que se despertó y durante toda la mañana, una pregunta hacía eco en la mente de Yang: ¿La esperaría en salón del coro? Porque estaba casi segura de que había cruzado alguna línea cuando hablo con Weiss por teléfono, y como respaldo a esta idea, tenía el hecho de que ella no volvió a llamarla; siendo el caso, entonces lo mejor sería no ir al salón del coro… aunque parte de ella quería ir tan solo para probar su suerte.

Decidió que no iría.

Ese día, al llegar la hora del receso acompaño a Blake y comió en silencio junto a ella. Por supuesto que Blake hizo preguntas e intento motivarla, pero nada de lo que dijera podía cambiar la opinión de Yang, porque ella es del tipo de personas que no ceden una vez que han decidido algo.

Aquel lunes fue más largo y pesado que cualquier otro lunes que haya vivido. Tuvo la sensación de que pudo haber envejecido 5 meses en la clase de historia, pero al menos después de esa clase fue libre para regresar a casa junto con Ruby.

Su hermanita la veía con mucha curiosidad, sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermana mayor y que probablemente no quería hablar de eso.

-... ¿Yang? Sé que te pasa algo, ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Pregunto de todas maneras, por supuesto que no podía ignorarlo.

\- No es nada hermanita, no te preocupes -a lo que Ruby se burló.

\- Sabes que no me puedes pedir eso, siempre me preocupare si algo te pasa, porque te quiero ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ja, ja, ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide si siempre me lo recuerdas? -Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sin que fuera su intención, Ruby dijo algo que permanecería en los pensamientos de Yang durante las siguientes horas: "siempre me preocupare, porque te quiero" ya que, ahora se cuestionaba si más que gustarle, tal vez era posible que sus sentimientos hacia la chica de ojos azules fueran un tanto más intensos. Siguió cuestionándose varias cosas hasta que cayó la noche e incluso después de la hora de la cena. Volvió a tenderse sobre su cama y observar el celular que se encontraba a un lado de ella, esperando.

Al fin decidió tomarlo y enviarle un mensaje a Weiss: "Hola, soy Yang, escuche que el coro tendrá un evento mañana. Mucha suerte." Presiono enviar e inmediatamente las dudas inundaron su mente.

Un par de minutos después, su teléfono vibro. Lo tomo inmediatamente y para su sorpresa, en verdad era Weiss. "Agradezco tu apoyo, pero temo que yo no participare mañana, tengo demasiado que hacer"

"Entonces, apropiémonos del salón del coro ya que ellos no estarán, podría ayudarte a ponerte al día con las tareas si así lo quieres"

"Eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias."

"No tienes por qué agradecerme, duerme tranquila"

"Igualmente"

Fue una conversación simple y espontanea que no tenía nada extraordinario, sin embargo, había sido suficiente para alegarle el corazón a Yang y devolverle su sonrisa.

Ahora el tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero por razones diferentes. Ahora ya no podía esperar a que fuera mañana y eso, por supuesto, fue algo que Ruby noto al levantarse; por un segundo estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba en sus días pero decidió que el riesgo no valía la pena, en su lugar opto por bromear al respecto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho al doble deprimido de mi hermana? -A lo que Yang se rio.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si la prefirieras a ella?

Llegaron a tiempo a clases, y de más está mencionar que Blake también noto que el aura negativa había abandonado los ojos lila de la amiga que se sentaba al lado. Sonrió para sí misma, tenía la impresión de que no la vería durante el receso.

Llego la tan esperada hora, cierta chica de largo cabello rubio caminaba a paso acelerado cargando su mochila a espaldas. Jamás hubiera pensado que llevaría los cuadernos consigo a la hora en la que se supone que debería comer y relajarse. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando finalmente llego.

Para su sorpresa, Weiss ya estaba allí, con la mirada sumergida en las hojas que habían sido desparramadas sobre el escritorio del profesor.

La escena le provocó una sonrisa, le conmovía encontrarla así: absorta en su propio mundo, con la luz del sol iluminándola desde un lado y creando la impresión de que el tiempo se ha congelado. Esta habitación tenía algo, o puede que quizás fuera la sola presencia de Weiss, porque cuando se encontraba aquí, con ella, el tiempo verdaderamente parecía una ilusión.

Se acercó con el cuidado de no asustarla porque eso era lo último que deseaba. Pero sus pasos, tan firmes y soberbios, hicieron que su presencia fuera anunciada nuevamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que cuando crearon el Receso lo hicieron con el descanso como idea principal. -Menciono

\- El descanso es para los que no tienen pendientes y yo estoy muy atrasada.

\- Así me han dicho -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres que veamos primero? -Pregunto al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila y se acercaba a dejar la pila de cuadernos en una esquina del escritorio.

Pudo notar como la mirada de Weiss decaía frente esa pila, sin saber que Yang dejo ahí todos sus cuadernos, incluso en los que no había ninguna tarea que Weiss tuviera que hacer. Volvió a sonreírle y luego le conto su pequeña broma. No hace falta decir que la mirada azul ardía con tal rabia que sintió como si la hubiera fulminado por un par de segundos.

Pasaron la siguiente hora repasando las notas de Yang y haciendo la tarea acumulada de Weiss, aprovecharon también para corregir algunas cosas en los apuntes de la rubia. Eso fue todo, sin importar como se lo viera, ese día la interacción entre ambas no tuvo nada de especial. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que la pasara menos bien que antes. Muy por el contrario, estaba agradecida de poder compartir este tiempo con ella, aunque fuera tan sencillo, ordinario y nada trascendental.

Terminado el receso, Weiss pregunto si podían continuar después de clases, Yang estaba agotada pero no se negó.

Terminando las clases, se reunieron en la biblioteca junto con Blake ya que ella también quería ayudar. Entre tres personas, el trabajo se redujo a un tercio y lo que le hubiera tomado a la heredera al menos dos días de trabajo arduo, pudo hacerse en un par de horas con la ayuda de quienes ya sabían cómo hacer las tareas o directamente las copiaban (siempre con algunos ajustes para que no fuera obvio).

Yang, en un momento de audacia, invito a Weiss a su casa para que vieran una película cómica junto con Blake y Ruby, La pelinegra obviamente respaldo esta idea y entre ambas convencieron a Weiss, aunque no fue nada fácil.

Se despidieron y hubo un par de momentos en los que Yang no podía ocultar esa brillante sonrisa de anticipación y dicha.

Ruby no fue precisamente partidaria de la idea de que Weiss fuera a llegar el sábado, pues ante sus ojos la heredera aún era sinónimo de bruja, pero con algo de la persuasión de Yang y Blake, Ruby finalmente decidió que le daría una oportunidad, aunque escuchar que ella pudiera ser una persona amable y educada como su hermana y Blake decían, eso, casi le parecía insólito.

El día finalmente llego.

Habían quedado de reunirse a eso de las 10 am porque, además de la peli, planeaban celebrar que las vacaciones estuvieran próximas, y debía ser ahora porque sabían perfectamente que en la última semana de clases recibirían montañas de tareas, y luego tendrían que estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinan.

Weiss llegó temprano, como era de esperarse, precisamente 5 minutos antes de las 10 y Blake no llego mucho después. Ruby puso a calentar el queso para nachos y colocó el VHS en el aparato. Así es, nada de tecnología moderna en esta casa, posiblemente lo más avanzado que tienen son sus celulares y lo demás se quedó resignado en el pasado, principalmente porque su padre así lo prefería, y si de él dependiera, en realidad vivirían en una cabaña en medio de algún bosque o algún lugar indeterminado y aislado.

Era cómico ver a Weiss intentar recordar cómo era usar estos aparatos, aunque la mayoría se había creado años y tal vez décadas antes de que ella naciera, era natural que no recordara o supiera como usarlos.

Empezaron a ver la película y de inmediato comenzaron a reír, no porque fuera una buena comedia, sino porque era tan mala que resultaba muy divertido burlarse de esta. Entre risas, nachos y buena compañía, las horas volaron pero con ellas no se fueron las sonrisas. Después de la desastrosa comedia, se propusieron jugar un juego de mesa, a petición de Ruby. En un momento determinado, pareció que Weiss ganaría la primera partida de un juego del que no sabía nada apenas unas horas atrás, ya estaba celebrando cuando Yang, con una sonrisa pícara, destrozo su jugada y la condeno al segundo lugar.

Se pudo apreciar como la opinión que Ruby tenía sobre la peliblanca había cambiado, precisamente en el momento que la abrazo como recibimiento al bando de los perdedores.

La estaban pasando de maravilla hasta que Weiss recibió una llamada, era su padre. Quería que estuviera en la casa antes del almuerzo.

Con gran pesar, la heredera miro a sus nuevas amigas y se despidió de ellas con un abrazo. Luego, durante el viaje de regreso, no podo dejar de repasar en su mente lo último que Yang le dijo: "nos reunimos casi todos los sábados, si quieres venir, siempre serás bienvenida" seguido de lo que dijo Ruby: "No solo los sábados, ven cuando quieras, con o sin invitación"

...

Al principio, no comprendía a Yang ni mucho menos su forma de ser tan espontánea y despreocupada, pero después de haber pasado una tarde en su casa podía comprenderla mejor. No, más que eso, ahora tenía una idea de lo que se sentía vivir como ella: sin altas responsabilidades, sin necesidad de sobrecargarse con preocupaciones innecesarias y siempre en buena compañía.

Aquí comprendió cuan diferentes eran. Usualmente, sería normal tener envidia del estilo de vida que lleva otra persona, pero aunque Weiss sabia esto, no era envidia lo que sentía hacia su amiga rubia, no. Se sentía feliz, contenta de poder ser parte de su mundo y de poder compartir algunas experiencias con ella, estaba feliz porque su amistad había iluminado su existencia, y no con un faro frio como su propio apellido, sino uno cálido, como la luz del sol. Casi se río al pensarlo, porque Yang Xiao Long quiere decir "pequeño dragón del sol" y raras veces uno encuentra que el nombre de la persona coincide con su personalidad o forma de ser.

Ya no quería apartarse de ella.


	4. El primer beso

\- Parece feliz, señorita Schnee -menciono Klein, su chofer.

\- Deja de llamarme así Klein. Y si, hoy... hoy fue increíble. –Decía sin intentar disimular su sonrisa.

\- Que me alegro, Weiss -le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor- que bueno.

Llegaron a la mansión a tiempo para el almuerzo. Weiss supuso que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa, ya que su padre pensaba que ella había ido a otra biblioteca para conseguir más material de investigación para sus tareas, no podía permitir que notara su felicidad porque entonces su padre haría preguntas, y por desgracia, las amistades que no beneficiaran potencialmente a la familia eran vistas como una pérdida de tiempo; por fortuna, él no tenía que saber de Yang, Blake ni Ruby.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, ya su familia estaba esperando el almuerzo.

Su padre la observaba seriamente mientras ella cerraba la puerta por detrás de ella y caminaba hacia la mesa, noto cómo su hija trago saliva y bajaba un poco la cabeza al sentir su mirada, la cual leía cada una de sus expresiones y movimientos.

Ciertamente, la sonrisa que parecía imborrable hace un momento había desaparecido completamente.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tus tareas? -Su voz resonó en el espacio silencioso de aquella gran habitación, destruyendo el silencio con rigidez. El podrá estar tranquilo, pero su voz lograría intimidar a cualquiera.

\- B... Espléndidamente, podre terminar antes de lo que pensaba.

\- Excelente, -denoto con satisfacción mientras señalaba con la mano hacia una silla, gesto que invitaba a su hija a sentarse a su lado. Weiss obedeció, y una vez sentada, su padre prosiguió- entonces tendrás tiempo para conocer a Sebastián Brown, hijo de Roberto Brown, un importante socio de los _Schnee_ -Hizo énfasis en su propio apellido, en gran parte para que Weiss sintiera alguna carga de responsabilidad sobre ella, lo que intentaba decirle claramente era "esto es lo mejor para la familia y es por eso que debes aceptar sin objeciones"

\- ¿Cuándo es la cita? -Pregunto cabizbaja y sin ánimos, derrotada.

\- Este domingo. ¿No es magnífico?

\- En efecto. -Añadió secamente.

Ya después podría encargarse de que la cita saliera rotundamente mal, como lo había hecho la vez anterior, también la vez anterior a esa, y la vez anterior a esa otra. Se había convertido en una experta en sabotajes. Definitivamente, era mejor, ya que de esa forma parecía que nunca era su culpa y no podría quedar en mal con su padre, porque a él le parecería que Weiss cooperaba, a él incluso podría darle la impresión de que su hija siempre se decae con las citas porque hasta el momento ninguna ha resultado como era de esperarse, cuando en realidad ella decaía por el poco control que tenía sobre su propia vida y su futuro, sabiendo perfectamente que de alguna forma solo está postergando lo inevitable.

La chica de los tristes ojos azules observo el cielo a través de la ventana, aquellos colores tan llenos de vida que conseguía ver a través del cristal parecían más distantes que el horizonte mismo, aun mas inalcanzables. Vio un par de palomas volar despreocupados y tranquilos, a sus ojos, seria Weiss la que esta enjaulada, tal como varios de los de su propia especie: aves capaces de volar pero por siempre encarcelados. Suspiro mientras Klein entraba con los almuerzos puestos en un carrito.

Ni su madre, ni su hermano pronunciaron palabra alguna. No hacía falta, ambos estaban revisando sus celulares.

\- ¡Date prisa Klein! -Dijo su madre, impaciente de pronto.

El almuerzo transcurría en silencio, quizás se llegó a escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos rozando los platos de cerámica en algún momento. Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada.

Mañana, mañana debía estar presentable. Eso lo sabía, pero era imposible no pensar en lo bien que la paso en casa de Yang, deseaba tener otra reunión como esa en lugar de ir a la cita.

La sonrisa de Yang, por alguna razón no podía dejar de recordarla.

Sonrió.

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia que quieras compartir? -Inquirió su padre.

\- No es nada, solo recordaba una nota hilarante que alguien dejo en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

\- Ya veo, seguramente de un bruto ignorante. ¿Que no sabe que no se debe dejar notas en los libros? Menuda falta. Espero que lo encuentren y sancionen.

\- Yo también -concordó Weiss, terminando su comida- Buen provecho.

Se levantó y se marchó.

Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, se acostó sobre su cama y observo su celular, había un mensaje de Yang: "Hola, solo quería saber si habías llegado bien"

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. "Así es Yang, llegue bien a casa, puedes estar tranquila"

"Oh, qué bueno. Por cierto, unos amigos llamaron hace poco para ver si nos reuníamos mañana, quieren celebrar todo lo que puedan antes de que llegue el lunes y comiencen a dejarnos montañas de tarea para las vacaciones, ¿Te gustaría venir?"

"Suena muy bien, pero tendré que declinar tu oferta. Mi padre ya tenía planes para mi mañana"

"Ugh, suena terrible. ¿Es importante? Porque si no, escapa, y ven con nosotros"

"El futuro de la compañía depende de esto, no puedo."

"Vaya, de acuerdo. Nos vemos el lunes entonces"

"En el salón del coro, como siempre." Quería hablar más con ella, no podía esperar a que llegara el lunes, pero tendría que aguardar paciente, porque de momento debería estar planificando el sabotaje de mañana. Klein le ayudaría a cumplir con su cometido, como siempre lo había hecho el leal mayordomo. Lo único que debía hacer era tender la trampa.

Weiss le levanto con la llegada del amanecer, de inmediato contactó a Klein y le proveyó la información que necesitaría para poder ayudarla. Seguidamente, se ducho y arreglo para el evento principal: Ella, pues cantaría algunas canciones a modo de recibimiento.

Que este tipo de eventos se realizaran en casa propia tenía sus ventajas y pensaba explotarlas.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en la tarde, uno a uno, escucharon a Weiss cantar desde las gradas al fondo de la sala principal, las cuales eran custodiadas por dos armaduras gigantes, una a cada lado de las gradas. Weiss continuo cantando por una hora, hasta que finalmente todos se encontraban presentes. No había resultado difícil porque ya antes había cantado conciertos enteros. Al terminar, bajo las gradas hacia donde estaban los invitados y todos la recibieron con aplausos y elogios. Al llegar a donde se encontraba su padre, él la tomo del brazo como quien entrega a su hija en el altar. Sebastián Brown, el muchacho en cuestión, se aproximaba junto a su padre.

Se presentaron formalmente y Weiss odio cada segundo de aquella interacción, le pareció que la familia Brown eran de mentalidad encajonada y superficial, como la de los demás invitados, presumían mucho lo que tenían y lo que habían logrado estos últimos años, cualquier cosa buena que el heredero hubiera hecho desde su nacimiento fue mencionado, y la lista era corta. Weiss pregunto qué harían ellos respecto a la situación de los esclavos, ellos sencillamente negaron que a esos _Trabajadores Sin Sueldo Pero Con Albergue_ , se los pudiera llamar de tal manera. Suficiente, no necesita saber más de ellos.

Se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño luego de una interpretación tan prolongada y cuando estuvo ahí envió un mensaje a Klein: "Hazlo."

Klein coloco unos tragos sobre una bandeja y comenzó a repartirlos entre los invitados, acercándose lo más posible a los 3 caballeros que aguardaban por Weiss. Una de las invitadas (quien era en realidad una sirvienta bien vestida y arreglada), expreso lo increíble que estaba el licor a lo que Klein respondió "Por supuesto, esta es la casa de los Schnee, no de los Brown, pues no creo que puedan costearse cerveza tan siquiera. Para nuestros invitados no aceptamos nada menos que lo mejor" Su voz fue lo suficientemente recia como para que el eco se escuchara en las cercanías, llegando a los oídos del padre de Weiss, quien naturalmente le pregunto al señor Brown que era lo que no le estaba contando.

Resulta ser que los Brown tienen altas deudas debido al mal habito de apostar, el cual fue alimentado por el deseo de presumir todo lo que poseen a personas que, de alguna forma habían preparado la situación para salir victoriosos. Así, en cuestión de una sola noche, lo habían perdido todo, y por supuesto que vieron en los Schnee una salida fácil.

Los invitados de honor ya se habían retirado para el momento en que Weiss regreso del baño, su padre la miraba con furia.

\- Lo siento -le dijo él, indignado- pero Sebastián Brown no era un buen partido.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso -contesto con falsa tristeza, algo que su padre ignoro.

La velada prosiguió, su padre de alguna forma logro acordar buenos tratos y sellar alianzas esa noche. Todo termino bien.

Esa noche pudo relajarse en su cama antes de caer dormida.

Se levantó de buen humor la mañana siguiente. Sabía que vería a Yang otra vez y eso la contentaba. Llego a la academia una hora antes como era costumbre, y fue a ver a Pyrrha en su práctica matutina de artes marciales. Usualmente, esta hora la aprovecha para repasar apuntes o hacer la tarea, pero hoy quería relajarse. Pyrrha noto como la mirada de Weiss parecía estar sobre ella pero no le prestaba atención, porque ella estaba pensando en algo y tan solo mantenía la mirada en el mismo lugar, el cual casualmente era sobre la pelirroja.

\- Te noto diferente -menciono a lo lejos.

\- Podría ser, hoy me siento serena. No hay tareas que hacer ni notas que repasar.

\- Esas son muy buenas noticias, sin duda, pero hay algo más. Diferente. -Concluyo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Como de diferente? Me siento igual, quizás más ligera, pero ciertamente no me siento diferente.

\- Pero esa sonrisa no la había visto antes -dijo estando ya más cerca. Con este simple gesto consiguió que el tono pálido de Weiss se volviera rosa en el área de las mejillas.- Lo sabía. -Sonrió.

\- ¿Q...que sabias? -Preguntaba inocentemente mientras intentaba evadir su mirada. Ni ella misma comprendía a que se debía el rubor ni tampoco había notado que sonreía.

\- Estabas pensando en alguien, ¿No es así?

De rosa a rojo en menos de un segundo, al tiempo comprendía que era exactamente lo que Pyrrha quería decir y surgían todo tipo de preguntas en su mente, Pyrrha rio ligeramente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para evitar que Weiss pensara que se burlaba.

\- Me alegra ver que por fin alguien ha llamado tu atención -le decía sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras tomaba sus manos- ¿Quién es él?

Weiss se congelo, ni ella misma comprendía del todo lo que estaba pensando o si la única respuesta que podía darle era absolutamente cierta, ya que se trataba de algo que ella misma no se había planteado sino hasta hace apenas 3 segundos aproximadamente. Dudó, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez la última palabra en aquella pregunta que debía ser contestada, le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, aquella suposición debía ser corregida por ella, y eso en cierta manera hacia que pronunciar aquel nombre fuera mucho más difícil.

Lentamente, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Pyrrha, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

\- ... Yang. -Confeso con tal timidez que su voz fue apenas audible.

Pyrrha la abrazo de inmediato, no sabía exactamente que decirle ya que era algo que no esperaba, pero tampoco dejo de repetirle que se alegraba por ella. Weiss también la abrazo, pero aunque la aceptación se sintió maravillosamente, aún tenía algo que aclarar.

\- Aun no estoy del todo segura -pauso por un momento para recordar como Yang le hacía sentir y como siempre parece que lo que obtiene de ella no es suficiente. Pyrrha se adelantó a hablar, antes de que Weiss pudiera poner en orden lo que diría.

\- Bésala -propuso, como si no pudiera haber respuesta más obvia en el mundo, y se apartó para ver como Weiss volvía a adquirir el color de un tomate. Volvió a reír detrás de su mano, ahora debía ser tan claro para Weiss como lo era para Pyrrha- ¿Ves? No tiene caso negar lo que sientes, no dudes más.

\- G… gracias Pyrrha.

Pasaron las horas ya en el salón de clases, Weiss siguió repasando esa corta conversación que tuvo con Pyrrha. No podía decir que había dudas en su mente, pero tampoco podía creer que para Pyrrha fuera tan fácil adivinarlo, cuando aún ella misma pasó días intentando comprenderlo. Ahora la única pregunta en su mente era si haría algo al respecto... ¿Sería sensato actuar conforme a sus sentimientos? Aun no lo decidía, pero supuso que podría ir "probando terreno" porque ciertamente, la amistad de Yang no era suficiente. No, ahora tenía muy claro porque siempre le pareció que no podría conformarse con eso.

Quiso correr tan pronto escucho la campana del receso, como lo había hecho la última vez, pero no lo hizo. En cierta forma, le asustaba encontrarse con Yang, porque ahora que creía saber cómo se sentía por ella, no sabría cómo actuar con normalidad cuando la vea. Sintió la mano de Pyrrha en su hombro y al voltear a verla, la sonrisa sincera de su compañera le presto los ánimos que necesito.

Camino a paso rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón. Se asomó por la puerta, Yang estaba allí, afinando la guitarra acústica. Toco la puerta y la mirada de Yang se alzó en seguida.

\- Veo que esta vez me ganaste -dijo Weiss, sintiendo que no había necesidad de saludos convencionales.

\- Bueno, nunca camine despacio. Siéntate, quiero que escuches algo. –Le sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿Estas componiendo una canción? -Pregunto la dueña de la curiosa mirada azul.

\- Así es, han pasado años pero creo que todavía recuerdo cómo hacerlo, aunque por el momento solo tengo parte de la melodía.

\- Eso es excelente

\- Perfecto, aquí voy.

Los acordes sonaron con suavidad, uno a uno, el paso lento de las notas decía de inmediato que se trataba de una canción romántica. Un par de notas más dulces, más agudas, sobresalían de entre las demás notas, dejando así una sensación de ternura y sinceridad. (youtu,be/eLNmzXfG83w (cambia la coma por un punto))

La melodía continúo por quizás medio minuto y finalmente se detuvo. Las dos chicas esperaron a que el sonido de la última nota desaparecía por completo del salón antes de hablar.

\- Fue muy bonito -admitió Weiss, con la pizca de tristeza que le causaba preguntarse a quien se la dedicaba.

\- Me alegra que te guste, si tú lo dices entonces debe ser cierto.

\- Esta canción es romántica -señalo- ¿Se la dedicaras a alguien? -Pregunto con el corazón en la mano. Yang evadió su mirada y no contesto inmediatamente.

\- Si, una vez que esté terminada.

\- Ah... y... ¿Quién es?

\- Eso es un secreto -dijo guiñándole el ojo, y luego de un corto silencio, añadió- por cierto, Weiss... ¿Hay... alguien que te guste?

La tonalidad blanca volvió a abandonar la piel de Weiss.

\- ¡Aja! Lo supuse -Exclamo Yang- ¿Quién es?

\- Eso es un secreto -dijo luego de dudarlo un instante.

\- Supongo que eso es justo -reconoció la rubia- ¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo? -Propuso con algo de temor pero con mucha ilusión.

\- N... no estoy segura.

\- ¿Por qué? Descuida, no le diré a tu padre si es que es alguien que no le conviene a _tu apellido_

\- No es eso... igual gracias, aunque no hace falta que lo digas, sé que puedo confiar en ti. –Dijo aun ligeramente ruborizada.

Yang la veía con mucha ternura, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si jamás la había visto tan tímida ni mucho menos tan ruborizada.

\- De acuerdo -desistió finalmente, atreviéndose a cometer la audacia de pasar su brazo por detrás de Weiss para colocar su mano sobre su hombro y así traerla más cerca, en lo que parecía un medio abrazo. Weiss se puso algo tensa al principio pero se relajó rápidamente, aceptando este abrazo como había aceptado el anterior.

\- Así que te gusta mucho abrazar a las personas. -Comento.

\- Solo si se lo merecen.

\- Es bueno saber eso.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Es qué crees que abrazaría a tu madre?

Ambas rieron, sabían que eso era absolutamente imposible.

\- Si algún día llega a pasar, tomare foto, la enmarcare y la pondré en mi cuarto -dijo con humor.

\- ¿Solo eso? Pensé que cuando menos me ganaría una medalla al valor -ambas volvieron a reír- en serio, esa mujer no hará más que solidificar el arquetipo de las suegras ogro.

\- Para, -alcanzo a decir entre risas- los ogros tienen muy buen oído.

\- ¡Pues que venga! Aquí la espera un dragón -dijo con una sonrisa, y por un momento ninguna de ellas habló.

En ese instante de silencio, sus miradas se cruzaron y se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Por algún motivo Weiss volvió a escuchar las palabras de Pyrrha, como un eco en su mente, "Bésala, no dudes más" y su mirada bajo hacia los labios de Yang, luego inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia cualquier otra dirección para evitar que Yang viera su sonrojo.

Yang no movió ni un pelo, hoy Weiss le parecía... diferente, aunque no sabía explicar porque actuaba de esta manera. Se la notaba más amigable y accesible cuando generalmente no es ninguna de estas dos cosas. Le pareció que era alguien en verdad difícil de leer, pero ver este lado de Weiss, que era tan sincero y emocional… hacia que su corazón bailara de regocijo, ¿Era insolencia pensar que solo era tan abierta con ella? Tenía el presentimiento de que nadie más había visto este lado tan expuesto de la peliblanca.

\- Note que el corte bajo tu ojo se fue sin dejar cicatriz. -Menciono para que Weiss volviera a verla.

\- Si, por fortuna.

\- ¿Ya antes te ha golpeado así? -Pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

\- No sería la primera vez -admitió luego de una pausa- pero nunca fue por algo tan insignificante.

\- ... Weiss...

\- Esta bien Yang -dijo calmadamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro- solo espera un par de años a que herede la empresa y me vaya de casa, el plan es no volverlos a ver.

\- Y parece un buen plan -opinó- pero... ¿No hay alguna forma de arreglar las cosas con ellos?, ¿Han hablado de esto siguiera? -Tenía que hacer esas preguntas porque si intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Weiss, entonces no imaginaba una vida en la que no pudiera ver a Taiyang nunca más, él era su padre y lo quería. Puede que la familia de Weiss fuera muy diferente, pero seguían siendo familia.

\- Mi padre únicamente piensa en negocios y mi madre nunca está de ánimos para hablar -Sentencio.

\- Oh... ya veo. Pero entonces, mientras llegue el día en que te puedas marchar, no dejes que te hagan más daño Weiss, defiéndete de alguna forma. -Le pidió con un tono que parecía casi una súplica.

Weiss se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguidamente se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Hasta que el rugido del estómago de Yang les recordó que convenía almorzar.

Almorzaron juntas en el escritorio del profesor y la campana sonó poco después de que terminaran.

Comenzaron a verse todos los días, sin falta. Ocasionalmente pasarían el receso en compañía de Blake y Ruby, pero generalmente se encontraban en este salón, que llego a sentirse tan propio como privado, igual que un pequeño santuario, apartado de lo demás e incluso del tiempo mismo. Aquí podían ser ellas mismas, era aquí donde podían hablar de lo que fuese y como quisiesen. Tocaron algunas canciones, aprendieron otras, se confiaron secretos. Siguieron así hasta que llego el viernes.

Ese viernes fue especial, en verdad memorable.

Yang había convencido a Weiss de que poner música no era una mala idea y de alguna forma, también logro convencerla de que le enseñara a bailar como se hace en los eventos formales a los que ella asiste. Weiss tenía sus dudas, pues si bien han sido afortunadas hasta ahora, si llegara un maestro porque no escucha ninguno de los instrumentos del salón sino una banda completa, comprenderá entonces que alguien estaría abusando del permiso que se le dio. Pero no se puede discutir con Yang ni hacer que cambie de parecer cuando una idea ha entrado en su cabeza.

Weiss tomo su celular y busco en línea una melodía que pudieran bailar, creía conocer la pieza perfecta para la ocasión. Cuando la encontró dejó el teléfono sobre uno de los escritorios y se acercó a Yang. Con su zurda, tomo la mano derecha de Yang, y con su diestra guio la mano izquierda de Yang a su cintura, para luego apoyar su diestra sobre el hombro izquierdo de la rubia; conservando un poco la distancia. Weiss le instruyo con paciencia, explicando el ritmo de los pasos y el orden de estos. El Vals es ciertamente un baile muy fácil de aprender, pero el nerviosismo estropea hasta lo más simple y algunas instrucciones no pudieron ser ejecutadas como se suponía, confundir el orden de los pasos era fácil y frecuente, aunque por suerte aun no le había pisado el pie.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron cómodas con su propia incomodidad y con la cercanía, los pasos fueron tan simples y fluidos, como correspondía. Yang fue un poco más lejos y cuando la música sonó más alegre pues menos elegantes y más divertidos se volvían sus movimientos, Weiss le siguió la corriente y ambas comenzaron a reír, bailando como un par de niñas alegres aunque no precisamente elegantes.

El ritmo de la pieza fue desacelerando y la tonada alegre cedía su lugar a una más calmada, las risas causadas por el disparate de sus pasos fueron reemplazadas por cálidas sonrisas. Yang se sintió en confianza y lentamente deslizo la mano en la cintura de Weiss hacia su espalda baja, atrayéndola más cerca. Weiss no podía verla a la cara ahora que sus caderas se rozaban y movían al mismo paso, el rubor en sus mejillas sería imposible de esconder.

El volumen de la música descendía hacia el silencio y los pasos de ambas se dirigían a la quietud.

Luego de un instante, Yang movió su mano derecha un poco hacia atrás, haciendo la que zurda de Weiss se moviera hacia adelante en consecuencia, ella entendió que quería verla así que dejo de esconder su mirada, dejando al descubierto una ligera tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas. Yang la miro detenidamente tanto como quiso sin que fuera incómodo para Weiss, después su mirada se perdió en sus labios y fue entonces que comenzó a acercarse a ellos, sin escuchar razones, sin prestar atención a las voces en su cabeza que decían que era una mala idea. Quería besarla y ahora le parecía que Weiss quizás quería lo mismo, pues no retrocedía, no la detenía de ninguna manera.

La música finalmente se detuvo y ambas dejaron de bailar. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, tan distantes y ajenos como las olas del mar.

Yang se detuvo no muy lejos de sus labios, esperaba que Weiss le diera su consentimiento de alguna forma. Weiss comprendió de inmediato lo que se esperaba de ella y como respuesta se puso de puntillas para arrebatarle aquel beso tan ansiado. Se dejaron perder en el dulce y suave contacto de los labios de la otra, disfrutando de la apacible unión que parecía platónica hacia tan poco. Weiss soltó la mano de Yang al dejarse llevar y en cambio rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, sonriendo entre besos; Yang tomo su cintura y gentilmente la presiono contra ella. Solo se apartaron cuando necesitaron aire, ambas sonrieron y dejaron escapar una breve risita antes de perderse en sus miradas un segundo, para luego volver a juntar sus labios. Se dejaron absorber por el momento, sin intensificar los besos ni permitir que perdieran su dulzura.

Hasta que sonó la campana del fin del receso.

Ninguna se recordó del almuerzo y a ninguna le importo, Weiss se despidió con prisa y fue a clases cuanto antes, Yang observo nuevamente como salió del salón antes de salir ella misma. Caminaba a paso apresurado por los corredores, aun no podía creer del todo lo que había pasado. Se le hacía casi imposible esconder su alegría, ¡Weiss le correspondía! ¡En verdad le correspondía!


	5. Primera cita

Entro tarde a clase, la profesora Goodwitch le llamo la atención por eso, pero poco le importo, acepto la penitencia de quedarse después de clases a limpiar y se sentó al lado de Blake, quien la miraba como quien entiende exactamente que había tenido que pasar. "Después me cuentas" fue todo lo que le dijo y Yang asintió entusiasmadamente.

Weiss, por su parte, había regresado a clases apenas a tiempo, el profesor estaba sorprendido de ver que casi se le hiciera tarde. Weiss se disculpó de todas formas y se sentó en su lugar. Pyrrha le hizo un gesto desde su pupitre, como preguntando qué había pasado, "después" fue su única respuesta, aunque eso de por sí solo ya lo decía todo.

Llego la noche.

Weiss recibió una llamada de Yang, procuraba ser tan breve como siempre para que no llamara el interés de nadie. Le conto que el sábado se reunirían de nuevo, esta vez Nora, Ren, Jaune y Pyrrha estarían ahí también, pero ese día _pensaba ir a ojear una moto que estaba siendo vendida como una ganga_ , al menos esa era la mentira, claro. Porque Yang en realidad quería llevarla a una cita y debía ser mañana porque su padre regresaría el domingo después de un largo viaje y ya habían planeado una gran bienvenida.

Weiss acepto luego de considerarlo por un momento. La razón: tenía que pensar en una excusa para salir mañana.

Al amanecer, después del desayuno, le conto a Klein cuales eran sus verdaderos planes y él accedió a llevarla con gusto a la parada de bus que Yang había mencionado. Durante el viaje en carro, Weiss aprovecho para colocarse una peluca negra que se asemejaba a su pelo suelto, que sirviera para evadir atenciones no deseadas. No había nadie más en la parada donde la dejaron, y espero, aun no pudiendo creer que esto fuera real. Yang llego en el bus, estaba sentada del lado de la ventara que sabía que Weiss podría ver y con señas le dijo que subiera. No era la primera vez que la heredera usaba el transporte público, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo era. Se sentó al lado de Yang y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Yang estaba entusiasmada y Weiss solo no sabía que esperar de todo esto, ni a qué clase de lugar la llevaría.

\- Me gusta tu pelo.

\- Gracias, pensé que sería lo mejor.

\- ¡Lo es! Y también queda bien con la sudadera negra, aunque nunca te vi usando pantalones.

\- Esa es la idea.

\- Me gusta que sean del mismo color que tus ojos -y con esto, consiguió que se sonrojara.

\- Aunque lo dices como si fuera algo fuera de lo común, cuando no lo es.

No lo decía de menos, Weiss vestía una blusa blanca simple, un sudadero negro, jeans azules y sneaker negros; mientras que Yang vestía vaqueros negros, botas altas, una camisa naranja con un diseño rocanrolero y una chaqueta de cuero simple del mismo tono café claro de las botas.

Se bajaron en la parada que correspondía y caminaron hacia el parque central, fue entonces que Yang pregunto si debían comer primero o si quería dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Primero lo primero: era mejor comer antes. Así que Yang guio a la pelinegra hacia un restaurante japonés del que había escuchado mucho, el plato especial del día era ramen así que eso fue lo que ordenaron.

La ambientación era relajante, con el sonido de flautas de fondo y varias decoraciones de estilo tradicional, que hacían fácil tener la sensación de estar del otro lado del mundo, donde sus problemas cotidianos y sus rutinas no existían. Hablaron por largo rato de varias cosas y ninguna a la vez. Luego de algunas risas y un excelente almuerzo, fue momento de que hablaran de algo que se debía conversar en algún momento.

\- Weiss... -dijo con un tono ligeramente serio y quizás algo esperanzado, mientras tomaba una de sus manos- no sé si sea muy pronto para decir esto, pero me gustaría salir más contigo, así. Y no tiene que ser público pero... me preguntaba... si te gustaría ser mi novia.

Weiss sostuvo su aire por un par de segundos, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría inevitablemente según sus dos opciones. Claramente, ya lo había pensado, pero no había decidido aún como proseguirían a partir de este punto, en verdad esperaba que esta pregunta llegara un par de días después, incluso pensó que sería ella quien preguntara antes que Yang.

\- Si Yang, me alegraría mucho ser tu novia. -Expreso con dulzura.

Yang sonrió inmediatamente, aunque esa sonrisa se extinguió cuando Weiss no mostro signos de estar del todo contenta. Le daba la impresión de que algo la preocupaba.

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Sin peros, quiero ser tu novia... tan solo… solo quiero que sepas que eso podría no ser fácil.

\- Je, eso ya lo sé... ¿Es por tus padres?

\- Precisamente, mi padre quiere que me case con alguien que beneficie a la compañía o a nuestro nombre, y... que asegure a las futuras generaciones.

\- Y... yo no puedo darte nada de eso -suspiro con tristeza.

\- El problema, lo que mi padre no sabe, es que nunca me interesaron los chicos. -Sonrió por un lado- y quiero estar contigo.

\- Y yo contigo.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, pensativas. Weiss estaba agradecida de que Yang estuviera dispuesta a luchar por ella, porque había sospechado que cualquier otra persona habría cambiado de opinión al ver que sería difícil y complicado, además que ella dejo en claro, sutilmente, que quería una relación seria.

Yang estaba agradecida de que Weiss estuviera dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, porque había sospechado que su familia podría ser un problema muy grande y que seguramente Weiss no se rebelaría contra sus deseos; sabía que sería difícil, lo supo desde mucho antes de poder decir que era amiga de Weiss, tan solo encontrar una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella fue complicado, pero quería intentarlo, porque la quería de tal manera que le hacía pensar que las relaciones anteriores eran juegos solamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas la canción que estaba componiendo? -Pregunto Yang, de pronto, consiguiendo sacar a Weiss de sus pensamientos.

\- Si... ¿Por qué? -Estaba curiosa.

\- Porque quiero cantarla frente a tu padre el día que quieras contarle lo nuestro. -Le guiño el ojo. Weiss la miro sorprendida, notando cuan en serio iba.- Quiero que se entere de lo mucho que significas para mí y que no quepa duda en su cabezota.

Weiss se rio, no esperaba que hablara así de su padre y eso sirvió bien para acabar con la atmosfera tensa que se había creado.

\- Por cierto, ¿Hay alguien que ya sepa o sospeche? -Inquirió la pelinegra.

\- Blake es demasiado lista como para que la engañe, y sé que no me ha dicho nada directamente pero puede que Ruby se esté haciendo preguntas.

\- Bien, pero sabemos que son personas de confianza así que no hay problema. Por mi parte, las únicas personas al tanto son Pyrrha y Klein.

\- ¿Klein?

\- El mayordomo, es más como un padre que mi propio padre.

\- Suena a que es un gran hombre, me gustaría conocerlo un día.

\- Podría ser hoy mismo si quieres, recuerda que el vendrá a recogerme.

\- Me encantaría.

El tiempo transcurrió, ordenaron una taza de té y siguieron conversando. Yang le hablo de su familia y la razón por la que Ruby Tania una madre diferente: la madre de Yang los abandono cuando era aún muy pequeña y aunque la busco, nunca pudo encontrarla ni entender porque se había ido; además, su padre jamás le conto la razón por la que se habían divorciado. Luego su padre se enamoró de quien sería la madre de Ruby, pero ella murió al darle luz. Su padre nunca fue el mismo desde entonces y decidió que nunca volvería a casarse. Le confeso a Weiss que durante esas fechas era difícil para ella haber perdido a una segunda madre y que le afecto tanto que perdió dirección en la vida, aunque luego pasaría a usar eso como excusa para enojarse con el mundo y buscar problemas.

\- Es una fase de la que no salí hasta hace poco. –Confeso.

\- Yang... nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Y no te culpo. Cuando la mayoría me ve por primera vez, tan solo ven a una buscapleitos, fiestera y a una rebelde sin causa, y está bien porque sí, soy todas esas cosas, es natural que muy pocas personas se queden lo suficiente para descubrir el porqué, lo cual está bien.

\- Creo que la opinión que todos tienen de mi es muy dividida y varía según que tanto realmente me conozcan.

Luego menciono que desde muy pequeña se le había considerado "señorita perfección" ya que tenía mucho talento, y se llegó a pensar que podría dominar cualquier cosa a la que dedicara suficiente interés, también que eso le parecía bien: estaba conforme siendo especial por su apellido y que todos sus talentos fueran _justificados_ debido a eso; pero un día llego su hermana, Winter, y le demostró de forma definitiva que en realidad ella no era nada sin el apellido y que la satisfacción que sentía era artificial, una ilusión que alimentaba y hacia más seguros los planes que su padre tenía para ella. Aun piensa heredar la compañía pero no seguirá las reglas de su padre ni tomara el rumbo que él quiere para la empresa, quiere que las cosas sean mejores y quiere que sea debido a ella: a sus decisiones, sus métodos, su ingenio. Sabía que no sería fácil, muchos Schnee han caído a manos de asesinos a sueldo, pero quería hacerlo.

Yang no sabía cómo podría ayudarla si no era siendo su apoyo moral, pero ya pensaría en eso después, primero debía ser lo primero: ¿Era tan siquiera posible que su padre no le quitara la herencia si Weiss planeaba rebelarse de tal forma? No estaba segura, aunque Weiss ya había contemplado la posibilidad y dijo que como plan B siempre podría comenzar de cero, por su cuenta, y que luego de pensarlo a fondo varias veces le parece que esa podría ser la mejor opción si quisiera una vida tranquila, aunque no es lo primero que quiere intentar.

Yang dijo que si todo falla, siempre podría ser su representante cuando entre al mundo de las carreras. Weiss le sonrió, eso parecía tan simple y perfecto.

Salieron al parque para disfrutar del día mientras el sol permaneciera sobre ellas. Caminaron mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que cruzara por sus mentes, tan solo pasándola bien, y Yang no desaprovechaba oportunidad para contar alguna broma que le sacara una sonrisa o una carcajada a Weiss. Comenzaron a hablar de su infancia y de las cosas que les gustaban cuando tenían esa edad, entre la resumida lista de cosas que ambas habían disfrutado se encontraban algunos animes. No pudieron resistirse, tuvieron que cantar un par de openings, y por suerte nadie alrededor parecía saber de las canciones, igual les aplaudieron conforme al ritmo de la canción, para animarlas y para mostrar que les gustaba su interpretación.

Había algo que Weiss no sabía explicar, y era como no le importaba si a veces podría estar haciendo el ridículo con Yang, ella es tan carismática que realmente no podría decir que está haciendo algo vergonzoso, sino... que simplemente la estaba pasando bien, y las demás personas también la pasaban bien con las cosas que ella hacía, sin que pareciera un payaso o un bufón, para nada, Yang seguía siendo genial y absolutamente nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario.

El camino las llevo a un área en la que había una considerable concentración de árboles y decoraciones varias, muchas flores de colores cálidos y el hermoso sendero más adelante llevaba a una fuente. Se detuvieron a la sombra de un cerezo japonés y admiraron el panorama desde allí, frente a ellas había suficiente terreno libre como para que los dueños de perros pudieran jugar con ellos y los ciclistas pudieran competir. Era hermoso y todas las personas parecían tan distantes que verdaderamente lo único que se podía escuchar de ellos eran sus voces de alegría, a esta distancia ninguna palabra podía ser distinguida.

Weiss pasó una mano por detrás de Yang y le tomo por la cintura, Yang hizo lo mismo pero tomando su hombro. Se quedaron así un tiempo indefinido y luego Yang le beso la cabeza, a lo que Weiss rio dulcemente, girándose para encontrarse con sus labios.

Pocas cosas eran mejor que los besos para llenar un silencio.

Por desgracia, los buenos momentos deben llegar a su fin para que la vida pueda continuar. Sonó una alarma que Weiss había preparado para llamar a Klein y decirle donde se encontraba, él les dijo que tardaría unos 20 minutos en llegar, 20 minutos que Weiss y Yang aprovecharían a gusto.

Finalmente, el chofer llego.

\- Señorita, Weiss, que gusto verla, y también veo que trae compañía -menciono mientras salía del auto negro.

\- Klein, quiero presentarte a Yang... ella… es mi novia. -Dijo con cierta timidez y nerviosismo, aunque una vez dicho, sonrió contenta.

Klein sintió como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta desde que escucho esas últimas dos palabras. Estaba asombrado, estupefacto; observo la sonrisa de Weiss y luego su vista se posó sobre la rubia, quien daba un paso al frente y le extendía la mano diciendo: "Un gusto en conocerlo" y mostrando una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando Weiss lo presento, tan solo pudo reparar en mostrar su alegría a través de una sonrisa repentina y extendiéndole el brazo a Yang.

\- ¡El gusto es todo mío! -Declaro, tomando y sacudiendo su mano con entusiasmo- ¡La señorita me ha hablado tanto de usted! Que dicha conocerla al fin. -Dijo soltando su mano.

\- También he escuchado muy buenas cosas de ti, me tranquiliza saber que usted cuida de ella.

\- Pero ya no solo, ahora somos usted y yo -luego dirigió su mirada a Weiss- pero temo que el tiempo es corto y debemos partir en seguida -luego regreso su mirada a Yang- pero si gusta podría pasar dejándola a su casa, me queda en el camino.

Yang acepto gustosa, en parte porque sabía que no podía rechazar la oferta, y se subió al carro. Aprovecharon el corto viaje a casa de Yang para hablar un poco, la pareja principalmente, porque Klein tenía muchas preguntas.

Yang se bajó frente a su casa y entonces noto que Blake la estaba esperando en la entrada, ella saludo a Weiss y Klein con la mano mientras Yang salía y cerraba la puerta para que pudieran irse.

\- Otro día nos saludaremos con tiempo –le dijo Klein a Blake, antes de poner el carro en marcha- Feliz día.

\- ¡Blake! ¡No lo creerás, tengo tanto que contarte! –Exclamo con obvio entusiasmo y alegría.

Entonces apareció Ruby en escena y la sonrisa de Yang se congelo por un instante.

\- ¿Era buena la oferta? -Pregunto Blake, ayudándole a recordar que _había ido a ver una moto que estaba a un precio de ganga._

\- No... -pensó rápido- … pero fui a comer a un restaurante japonés, y no creerás a quien encontré allí.

Las tres entraron y Yang improviso sobre la moto y dio detalles técnicos que explicaban porque no le convenía comprarla. Ruby creyó cada palabra... y eso hería el corazón de Yang. Sabía que ahora debía hablar de su encuentro con Weiss en el restaurante, originalmente había pensado en describir un encuentro amistoso, pero saber que eso sería mentirle descaradamente a su hermanita hizo que recapacitara.

\- Por cierto, Ruby, sé que nunca se te dieron bien los secretos... pero hay algo que quisiera contarles a ambas y necesito que permanezca en secreto por un tiempo.

\- Yang, ¿En qué problema te metiste ahora? -Pregunto su hermanita. Blake sonrió.

\- No tienes idea -dijo Blake- a tu hermana nunca le gusto lo fácil.

\- ¿Yang? -Volvió a preguntar, mientras Yang contemplaba la mejor manera de decirlo.

\- Nunca fui de rodeos así que lo diré directa y llanamente: tengo novia

Ruby proceso sus palabras por un instante, creía haber escuchado mal- ¿Otro novio?, ¿Y por qué tiene que ser secreto?

\- No Ruby -se apresuró en corregir- estoy saliendo con Weiss.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -grito de pronto. Yang y Blake intercambiaron miradas y le preguntaron al unísono:

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- Claro... bueno, no realmente. Sabía que habías conocido a alguien pero no pensé que... -pauso, encajando todas las piezas en su mente- así que ese alguien era Weiss... y –se detuvo nuevamente, preguntándose- ¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto?

\- Porque sabemos que su familia no estará de acuerdo.

Le conto a su hermanita cada detalle y luego pidió disculpas por mentirle hace un momento antes de contar lo que había pasado hoy, ambas la felicitaron pero estaban preocupadas por su futuro, no porque fuera con Weiss, sino porque las cosas eran complicadas e inciertas... ¿Y qué pasaba si terminaban por algún motivo?, ¿Qué pasa si su relación era tan imposible como parecía a simple vista? El problema era que Yang iba en serio, y si todo iba mal entonces su corazón también se rompería en serio.

Cayo la noche, Yang no podía irse a dormir sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Weiss, no porque tuviera que, sino porque quería. "Buenas noches princesa." Dejo el teléfono por un lado y se envolvió en las sabanas, ya en paz.

Hasta que un par de minutos después escucho una notificación. Era un mensaje de Weiss: "Buenas noches, mi sol." Y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no decir nada y no dejar escapar ni siquiera un chillido de emoción.

Llego el último lunes antes de las vacaciones.

La primera sorpresa del día fue enterarse que Pyrrha se había declarado a Jaune después del concierto, tal parece que la respuesta de Jaune fue que no estaba muy seguro porque habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero que quería darles una oportunidad. Pyrrha estaba más feliz de lo que se la había visto en mucho tiempo y todos la felicitaron, aunque tampoco falto el que dijera "¡Hasta que al fin te confesaste!"

La segunda sorpresa llego en forma de un mensaje matutino, poco antes del receso, Weiss le dijo a Yang que no la esperara en el salón del coro porque desde hoy comenzara a ocupar ese rato "libre" a las tareas de los cursos extracurriculares que lleva. Yang propuso encontrarse en la biblioteca después de clases para trabajar en la tarea junto con Blake, ya que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo cuando comenzaron a ver las tareas caer como lluvia, Weiss acepto.

La semana podría fácilmente ser resumida de esa forma: reuniones en la biblioteca después de clases para trabajar en la tarea. Yang comenzaba a extrañar el tiempo a solas con Weiss, porque poder verla todos los días al menos por una o dos horas era maravilloso, pero estudiar en la biblioteca definitivamente no era como perder el tiempo en el salón del coro, ni tampoco tan permisivo. De vez en cuando tenían un par de minutos para ellas cuando Blake se levantaba a traer algo de la maquina dispensadora que estaba en algún punto del pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, pero no era lo mismo, y Yang nunca pudo convencer a Weiss de pasar un receso en el salón del coro.

Yang comenzó a extrañar la cercanía que tenía con Weiss en aquel salón, entendía porque debía concentrarse en los estudios y porque eran importantes para ella, esa era la razón por la cual le ayudaba, ¡E incluso puede que mejoren sus notas en el proceso! Pero con los días descubrió que al sentimiento de extrañar su cercanía también se le añadía un instinto por acercarse más que nunca. Supo que Weiss también deseaba lo mismo cuando sus besos se hicieron más intensos e íntimos, por como reaccionaba cuando paseaba la punta de sus dedos por su espalda, mientras que ella acariciaba su rodilla y de vez en cuando tentaba con mover su mano hacia su entrepierna. Oh, como odiaba estos juegos, pero como los necesitaba.

…

Se reunieron el sábado con Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren y Ruby obviamente. La mayoría de los invitados no podía quedarse más de 3 horas debido a los planes que ya habían hecho, pero no se verían de nuevo hasta el regreso a clases así que querían pasar este tiempo juntos, aprovechando que sería la última vez en dos meses también le celebraron los cumpleaños a quienes los cumplirían durante las vacaciones. Fue una reunión agradable con buena música, comida, juegos y compañía. Finalmente todos los invitados se habían ido, menos Weiss... por el momento.

-Yo también debería irme -decía mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a Ruby, quien le devolvió el abrazo el doble de apretado. Luego miro a Yang- pero hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.


	6. Freezerburn

La menor, Ruby, adivinando que debía dejarlas solas, se despidió y fue hacia la cocina por un pedazo extra de pastel.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto Yang, procurando que no se notara el golpe de preocupación en su tono de voz. El "tenemos que hablar" de un Schnee era algo que nunca supuso que pudiera ser tan… devastador para el espíritu.

\- Sé que teníamos planes para estas vacaciones -se detuvo un instante, sintiendo un gran pesar por lo que estaba por decirle- pero mi padre hablo conmigo esta mañana, quiere que lo acompañe a un viaje de negocios que durara mes y medio.

Yang guardo silencio por un momento, sabía que este viaje ayudaría mucho a Weiss y que no podía decirle que no a su padre. Mes y medio no podía ser demasiado tiempo ¿O sí? Pero… aunque su lado racional le decía todo esto… el pesar con el que latía su corazón hizo que mantuviera la mirada clavada en el suelo. En algún momento sintió la mirada paciente de Weiss, que aguardaba alguna respuesta. No sabía que podría decirle. Camino la corta distancia que había entre ambas para abrazarla firme y cálidamente. No quería pensar demasiado las cosas, ni dejar a su novia esperando demasiado por unas palabras que, muy a su pesar, eran las únicas con las que contaba su mente en estos momentos.

\- Es en verdad una excelente oportunidad para ti… -suspiro- impresiónalo tanto que se le caiga la quijada al suelo y se pregunte porque aún no encabezas la empresa.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas, es lo que pienso hacer –afirmo con seguridad y tristeza- También te extrañare –confeso, envolviéndola en sus brazos y devolviendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza- será solo mes y medio, volveremos a vernos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

\- Eso espero. -Le susurro, teniendo la sensación de que una lagrima se le escaparía si la abrazaba mas tiempo.

Escucharon como Klein se acercaba debido al sonido del motor, relajaron sus brazos hasta que se hayo roto el abrazo y se vieron por un momento a los ojos, Weiss limpio el rastro de la lágrima que Yang había dejado ir y se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso de despedida muy lento y suave.

La bocina sonó, Yang la dejo ir.

La sala estaba tan silenciosa que cuando Weiss se fue lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse... seguido por un suspiro de Yang.

\- Lo siento -dijo Ruby, regresando de la cocina con un pedazo extra de pastel para Yang.

\- Gracias Ruby. –No pudo evitar sonreírle, tuvo la sensación de que quizás su hermanita era tan dulce como el pedazo de pastel que recibía de ella.

Ambas comieron juntas, mientras Yang tenía el presentimiento que el mes siguiente sería tan extenso como el repentino vacío que sentía ahora. Decidió ir a su cuarto y jugar en la consola para no pensar en esto. Paso un buen rato en los juegos, pero cuando volteo a ver el reloj descubrió que tan solo habían pasado dos horas. Esto sería eterno... lo mejor sería no pensar en esto, de alguna forma olvidarse completamente de la ausencia de Weiss.

Pensó que lo primero que debía resolver era tener alguna forma de comunicarse, supuso que siempre podría usar el celular para enviarle mensajes, porque si va a un viaje de negocios entonces las llamadas estaban fuera de discusión. Tomo su celular para enviarle un mensaje preguntando si era buena idea que se comunicaran de esa forma, Weiss le dijo que solo podría responder a esos mensajes entre las 9 y 10 de la noche, porque antes de eso estaría ocupada y después de eso... bueno, tiene que dormir.

"Es perfecto" respondió Yang, "¿Estas nerviosa por el viaje?"

"No sería la primera vez que voy, aunque si es la primera vez que lo acompañare para aprender sobre estas cosas, en lugar de que solo me presente a los hijos de sus socios"

"Debió ser una pesadilla, no me sorprendería si de hecho los hubiera alineado frente a ti para que escogieras al mejor" Se burló.

"Espero que no ocurra esta vez, porque yo ya elegí" Esa simple respuesta de Weiss consiguió que el rosa tiñera las mejillas de Yang.

"... W-Weiss… pero yo no me forme en ninguna línea"

"Porque tú y yo estábamos tocando juntas ese día"

"Espera, ¿Eso paso el día que nos encontramos en el salón del coro?"

"No. Nunca hubo una línea…" espero unos segundos para continuar esa frase, "pero fue cuando decidí que quería pasar tiempo contigo… y conocerte"

Es posible… que el mundo entero se detuviera en ese momento, junto con el corazón de la dueña de la mirada lila. No tenía idea que fue ese el día, el momento, en que Weiss se decidió a pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Puede que fuera por esto que acepto el abrazo que le tendió cuando ella se encontraba rendida sobre el teclado?, ¿Puede que hubiera esperado secretamente ese acercamiento?

Antes de que Yang pudiera responderle, la heredera sonrió contenta y se excusó "Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y será mejor que ayude a Klein con las maletas."

"Oh, adelante, espero que podamos hablar pronto. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues"

"Así lo haré"

…

Yang había conseguido un empleo de vacaciones para seguir juntando ahorros para la moto que quería, y dejo que el tiempo se le fuera en eso, lo cual fue fácil durante los primeros días pues aún estaba aprendiendo todo lo que se debía hacer en su puesto y toda su concentración debía estar en ello, pero conforme pasaron los días, más difícil le resultaba esperar con paciencia a que llegara la hora para chatear con Weiss...

Comenzó a extrañar su voz, la calidez de sus abrazos y de sus besos, pasar tiempo con ella, escuchar su risa, echaba de menos poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas... y Weiss la extrañaba también, se lo decía ocasionalmente, no tan seguido como para cansarla con eso, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo claro.

Varias veces pensó en que debía haber otra forma, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para verla, pero su padre la tenía bajo un control tan rígido que la mayoría de las opciones que creían tener se fueron descartando, hasta que solo quedaron estos textos, la palabra escrita que por alguna razón continuaba siendo su única alternativa.

Yang le contaba de sus días y Weiss de los suyos, en algún momento Weiss le pregunto cómo hacía para reunir dinero cuando no trabajaba y Yang simplemente respondió "clases de defensa personal" tan simple y practico como sonaba.

Comenzaron a pasar de una en una las semanas, que se sintieron como estaciones. Yang aún tenía tiempo para reunirse con amigos los fines de semana, aunque como la mayoría estaba de viaje, la lista verdaderamente se limitaba a Blake, quien decidió pasar las vacaciones en casa para ocuparse de sus pasatiempos: leer y escribir. Un par de ocasiones habrán salido junto a Blake y su hermanita a un parque acuático o algo por el estilo.

Podrían haber pasado mil cosas, la lista de todo lo que hizo pudo seguir en aumento, pero lo único que ella estaba esperando era volver a ver a Weiss. Inevitablemente, se preguntó sobre el futuro, pues estos viajes de negocios serán comunes si ella consigue heredar la compañía de su padre, entonces estas esperas serian frecuentes también. Sin embargo, si todo salía bien, Yang estaría en alguna competencia corriendo contra los mejores, ¿No sería eso lo mismo? Weiss no podría estar allí para verla ¿O sí?

Ya Weiss le había dicho que no sería fácil, no se trataba de una de las historias en las que los dos personajes principales se enamoran y todo queda perfecto para ellos, incluso si no debería funcionar.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado con las parejas anteriores de Weiss, si es que acaso las había tenido, porque ahora que lo piensa, eso es algo que no le ha preguntado aun, en parte porque no quería sentirse diminuta al compararse, inevitablemente, con personas de gran poder económico y/o político. Lo único que sabe es que si Weiss estuvo con alguien antes, no como Nepturne sino... si ella alguna vez fue en serio con alguien, lo innegable es que las cosas no resultaron. Se preguntó cuál habría sido el problema y si era algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar últimamente, era por eso mismo que no siempre podía sentirse tranquila, tenía demasiadas preguntas, pensaba demasiado en el futuro y en el pasado.

Uso cada minuto de tiempo libre que tuviera para hacer las tareas y ponerse a estudiar, ahora entendía mejor como era posible que Weiss se refugiara en estas cosas. Mantener la mente ocupada para evitar hacerse preguntas, para evitar pensar en todas las posibles respuestas.

La espera continuaba, y eso comenzaba a desesperarla, quería que Weiss regresara de inmediato, quería poder abrazarla otra vez y ya no dejarla ir. Volvieron todas las dudas que tenía sobre su futuro, aun no descubría como descifrar tantas cosas...

La espera era insufrible.

Blake la llamo un día, pregunto si se podrían reunir en su casa como ya lo habían hecho antes, Yang acepto y Ruby se anotó en seguida. Alistaron los ingredientes que Blake les había pedido para tener una parrillada y partieron ese sábado. El tiempo transcurrió entre risas y algunos percances, como que la carne fuera robada por el gato de Blake... ¡Pues parrillada sin carne será! Y ya de paso a nadie sorprendió que Ruby olvidara la gaseosa en casa... ¡Pues almuerzo sin bebida será!

Se cumplieron varias cosas en la lista de _'esto podría salir mal'_ que se encontraba en la sección de las posibilidades, lo cual ofreció una tarde como la que Yang no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era fácil reírse de todo lo que saliera mal desde el robo del gato ninja.

Sonó el timbre de pronto, Blake fue a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y al ver una cara familiar abrió la puerta sin más. Era Pyrrha, ¡La salvadora! Que trajo bebida para la sed y carne para que el almuerzo fuera lo que debía ser. Aunque Pyrrha no podía dejar de disculparse por llegar tarde, eso a nadie le importo y las tres estuvieron por recibirla con los brazos abiertos, cuando la pelirroja menciono…

\- Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero pase recogiendo a alguien en la parada del bus y puede que nos perdiéramos un poco.

Inmediatamente, todas dirigieron su vista hacia el panorama detrás de Pyrrha, esperando ver a alguien más, este 5to. Invitado sin nombre aun.

\- No, yo lo siento, en realidad fue mi culpa. -Dijo una voz familiar, inconfundible.

Yang corrió inmediatamente hacia la figura de la chica que recién estaba asomándose bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Weiss! -Grito de alegría, abrazando a su novia en el acto. Las bolsas que cargaba Weiss cayeron al suelo por el repentino impacto de su abrazo, pero no importo.

\- Yo también te eche de menos -le susurró al oído, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Se habrían quedado así un rato si de ellas dependiera, pero un pequeño tropiezo de Ruby les hizo recordar que no estaban solas. Se separaron inmediatamente.

\- Hola Yang -saludo Pyrrha, lo que hizo que su amiga saltara.

\- ¡Hola! Perdona, no te salude -comenzó a decir exaltada hasta que Pyrrha la tomo de los hombros.

\- Esta bien -rio levemente- no hace falta que te disculpes.

Weiss veía todo aquello ligeramente apenada aunque bastante divertida, luego saludo a las demás y cocinaron la carne finalmente.

Tuvieron una amena conversación, todas tenían prisa por saber que había pasado en su vida durante semanas de vacaciones. Yanga sorprendió a todas con la noticia de haber juntado suficiente para comprarse la moto que quería, e incluso había juntado suficiente para comprarse un traje protector, por si acaso. Seguidamente confeso que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había conducido una moto, porque la última vez fue con la moto que su padre pensaba heredarle pero se averió hace ya muchos años, y obviamente su licencia había expirado también.

Ruby y Blake se ofrecieron instantáneamente para ayudarle, Ruby quería darle apoyo moral y Blake pensaba enseñarle todas las normas de tránsito, más lo que pudo haber olvidado al respecto. Weiss quería ayudarle de alguna forma, pero estas últimas dos semanas de vacaciones debía aprovecharlas para hacer todas las tareas que no había hecho y estudiar todas las materias para los exámenes que se aproximaban, no tendría tiempo ni para respirar tranquila.

Los ojos de Yang brillaban como gemas, estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño y sentía que nada podría detenerla ahora. De alguna forma esta alegría había sido opacada por la sombra de la ausencia de Weiss, pero ahora que ella se encontraba aquí sentía que no había límites para lo que podía hacer.

Además, si se permitía ser honesta, pensar en la motocicleta le ayudaba a abstenerse de arrojarse a los brazos de su novia y ser demasiado cursi para las demás.

Después de almorzar fueron a casa de Yang y tomaron la moto, la llevaron a un terreno baldío que había no muy lejos de allí y la encendieron por primera vez, el motor rugió con la furia que se esperaría de una maquina así, Yang se puso el chaleco y el casco antes de subirse al aparato deportivo y reviso que todo estuviera en orden antes de intentar moverla. El terreno le preocupaba a Ruby porque era completamente de tierra, con secciones llenas de monte y en general terriblemente irregular, pero sabía que no podría detener a su hermana ahora. Yang coloco sus manos sobre el volante y permitió que un sentimiento de nostalgia la llenara completamente.

Recordó la primera vez que su padre la subió a su moto, ella era aún muy pequeña, puede que aquello ocurriera uno o dos años después de que su madre la abandonara. A Yang siempre le había fascinado aquella gran máquina de nombre Bumblebee que su padre conducía con orgullo y habilidad. Le mostro los controles y le explico exactamente lo que hacían, incluso encendió el motor y dejo que Yang acelerara la moto un poco, para que sintiera el rugir del motor, su fuerza, aquel poder y la promesa de libertad, ella controlaría esta bestia e iría a donde quisiera, eso era lo que le gustaba: la promesa de libertad, como la que un vaquero siete cuando domina a una bestia majestuosa y poderosa para galopar por el rumbo que decidiera tomar. Luego, por supuesto, está la sensación de velocidad que no puede comprarse con ninguna otra cosa que haya experimentado antes.

Abrió los ojos y acelero la moto sin meter marcha, el motor rugió y el suelo vibro. Se sentía bien.

Metió la primera marcha y acelero la moto un poco, solo suficiente para que comenzara a caminar y Yang pudiera recordarle a su sentido del equilibrio como era montar estos vehículos. Luego comenzó a acelerar, no podía ser mucho debido a la irregularidad del terreno, pero eso no hacía que el viaje se sintiera menos satisfactorio. Dio un par de vueltas y finalmente decidió que quería probar la máxima capacidad del motor, quería llevarlo tan lejos como pudiera, tan rápido como se lo permitiera, pero para ello necesitaba la licencia, para así poder sacarla a la calle y practicar en una calle que lleva a un pueblo fantasma y que por consiguiente ya nadie recorre. Ese era el plan, pero por hoy, por hoy ya había gozado lo suficiente. Se detuvo, solo entonces noto que las demás estaban boquiabiertas y tuvo una extraña sensación, tenía el presentimiento de que ellas miraban tanto la Yang que esta frente a ellas, como a una versión futura de Yang que ha ganado alguna carrera. Les sonrió, quería cumplir esa ilusión.

\- ¿Como la llamaras? -Le pregunto Weiss.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto -exclamo Ruby- necesitara un nombre.

Yang observo la moto por un momento, era amarilla y naranja con detalles en celeste, podía rugir con fuerza, pero incluso si dio unas cuantas vueltas el exterior seguía tan frio como cuando la saco de casa.

\- Creo que la llamare... -aquí se detuvo para pensarlo nuevamente y repasar las posibilidades- la llamare Freezerburn.

\- Le queda perfecto -opinó Blake.

\- Mañana mismo sacare la licencia -decidió Yang, con entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa.

-Enconches solo debes estudiar el manual que deje en tu casa, no deberías tener ningún problema, las normas no han cambiado desde que sacaste tu primera licencia-aseguro Blake.

\- Perfecto, no perderé el tiempo -apago la moto y se bajó de ella para mover manualmente, ya que no tenía licencia para conducirla y se metería en problemas innecesarios si la paraba la policía.

\- Esto es espléndido, estas varios pasos más cerca de cumplir tu sueño, estoy muy feliz por ti –exclamo Pyrrha.

\- Tú y todo el mundo -dijo Blake con humor.

\- Aunque debería irme ya, es una lástima, quisiera quedarme un rato mas pero debería comenzar a hacer el trabajo grupal con Jaune, Nora y Ren. Nos vemos otro día -se despidió Pyrrha- espero verlas pronto.

\- Y nosotras a ti -le dijo Weiss.

\- Ruby, nosotras deberíamos pasar a comprar los ingredientes para la pizza que querías hacer –señaló Blake.

\- Pero yo no... Oh, claro. Aunque tú solo quieres asegurarte de que lleve atún en alguna parte.

Los ojos de Blake brillaron como los de su gato cuando ve tocino y entonces Ruby supo que estaba en lo correcto. Yang se rio.

\- Bueno, dicen que el pescado es bueno para el cerebro -comento.

\- Eso explicaría mucho -dijo su hermanita- Bueno, ya las veremos después, adiós.

Se despidieron y Weiss se quedó a solas con Yang, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, comunicando con ese gesto lo felices que se sentían por tener un momento a solas finalmente, luego del cual surgió un brillo de decisión en la mirada azul de la heredera.

\- Tendrás que disculpar mi urgencia, Yang, pero hay algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo esperar. -Declaro mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Casi ni le dio tiempo a Yang para apoyar la patita de la moto para que se sostuviera sola, no, antes de que pudiera soltar su moto los brazos de Weiss ya rodeaban su cuello y sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los suyos, presionando con mucha necesidad y anhelo. Yang no se quedó atrás y la tomo por la cintura, sujetándola con gentileza… hasta que algo surgió en ella al sentir el calor y los besos de Weiss… sentía que marchaba sin frenos, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y el abrazo en que sostenía a la heredera comenzó a ajustarse, con la misma fuerza que aplicaría a uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, y sus manos recorrían la espalda al tiempo que decidió explorar la boca de Weiss con su lengua. El pequeño quejido que escucho de ella se esfumo casi de inmediato, pues Weiss… ella también se encontraba bajo el mismo hechizo.

Fueron absorbidas por una nueva ansia, algo que pedía más, mucho más. Pero tendrían que dejarlo de lado por el momento, porque alguien acaba de recordar una cosa.

Weiss se separó de Yang abruptamente, roja por la pena que ahora abarcaba sus pensamientos y la vergüenza que sentía hacia sí misma. Yang la veía asustada y confundida, con la impresión de tener que disculparse por cruzar una o varias líneas.

\- Hoy ni siquiera tengo la peluca -dijo de pronto, Yang entendió en seguida lo que había pasado.

\- Mierda, cierto.

Yang se giró en todas direcciones para comprobar si alguien las había visto, por suerte, parecía que el lugar estaba desierto por el momento. Pero eso no hizo que Weiss dejara de reprenderse mentalmente por haber tomado una decisión tan insensata. Aún era demasiado pronto para que su padre se enterara, aún no había conseguido terminar de planear la estrategia para quedarse con la compañía, y si de algo estaba segura es que si alguien llegaba a enterarse entonces podría despedirse de la compañía y posiblemente de su apellido también.

Yang se arrepentía por no haberla detenido... aunque no podía decir que estaba arrepentida de haberle dejado tomar la iniciativa.

\- Vamos a casa -sugirió Yang, impidiendo que Weiss siguiera maltratándose mentalmente- dudo mucho que alguien nos hubiera visto, casi nadie pasa por aquí ni conoce este lugar.

\- De acuerdo, es mejor esperar que así sea, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Yang retiro la patilla de la moto y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, estaba deseando tener el rectángulo de plástico que le permitiría la moto con Weiss en ella, pero eso no era posible de momento, en su lugar debía camíbar junto a ella con aquella sensación incomoda de no saber si alguien las habría visto y no tener forma de apaciguar los pensamientos de su novia.

Llegaron eventualmente.

La moto fue guardada en el vacío garaje de la casa. Yang anuncio "Ya regresamos" cuando entro a la casa, pensando que su padre estaría allí, pero después de llamarlo y no recibir respuesta siguió buscándolo por la casa. Encontró una nota en la mesa del comedor "Salí a tomar unos tragón con su tío Qrow, llegare tarde seguramente. Las amo. Taiyang"

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba presentarlos hoy.

Hubo un extraño silencio por un tiempo. Yang pensaba en Ruby, conocía a su hermanita y sabía que siempre se tardaba varias horas cuando iba a comprar algo, no le preocupaba que pudiera llegar tarde porque está junto a Blake, y a ella le cenceño todo lo que sabe de defensa personal, además de que este vecindario es realmente tranquilo y era extremadamente improbable que les pasara algo. Por alguna razón el silencio se tornó incomodo, aunque se trataba de una incomodidad nueva, porque sabía que estarían solas en casa por varias horas, y en estos momento sabe que muy posiblemente tanto ella como Weiss están pensando en lo mismo. Esto que la había privado temporalmente de todo uso de la razón… tan solo recordarlo teñía de rojo las mejillas de Yang, ¿Era esto lo que surge cuando… la atracción y sentimientos mutuos convergen en un solo anhelo?

Podría jurar que su corazón latía a más revoluciones que el motor de Freezerburn.

Yang estuvo por sugerir que jugaran uno de los juegos de mesa que se dejaron en la sala, cuando sintió la cabeza de Weiss apoyada en su espalda y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura... pegándose mucho a ella.

\- ... ¿Weiss? –Exclamo, absolutamente sorprendida.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti -dijo dulcemente- llegaras muy lejos, lo sé.

Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa- Gracias, princesa -le decía con la misma dulzura mientras tomaba sus manos, apartándolos gentilmente para tener espacio para girarse y abrazarla también. Con algo tan simple, la intranquilidad que sintió hace un momento se desvaneció.- Estoy segura de que también lograras lo que te propongas. Mientras tanto, ¿Te gustaría jugar a conquistar Remnant? Quizás esta vez te deje dominar el mundo.

Weiss se rio antes de responderle- Eso suena bien, pero quiero conquistar al mundo por mi cuenta, no necesito tu caridad.

Se dirigieron a la sala para buscar el juego en cuestión y sentarse a luchar por el control mundial, o al menos ese era el plan original, porque después de unos minutos buscando, se dieron cuenta de que el juego no estaba por ningún lado. Era tiempo del plan B: tirarse en el sofá y ver si estaban pasando algo bueno en la Tv.

Weiss se sentó mientras Yang tomaba el control remoto, que por algún motivo se encontraba dentro de un tazón abandonado sobre uno de los sillones, y luego se sentó al lado de Weiss pasando una mano por detrás de ella y posándola en su hombro. Encontraron una película de horror bastante vieja y decidieron que querían saber cómo era el horror de antes.

Al paso de media hora, la película había llegado a su fin, Yang dejo salir un bostezo bastante lento debido al aburrimiento, sinceramente esperaba algo un tanto más memorable. Estuvo a un instante de preguntarle qué le había parecido a Weiss, pero decidió voltear a verla primero y descubrió que se había dormido, recostada sobre ella. No pudo resistirse a la idea de hacer el cabello de su fleco a un lado y besar su frente, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Por supuesto que Weiss estaba cansada, recién había regresado de un largo viaje de negocios, y había tenido que soportar a todo tipo de gente insufrible para pasar quien sabe cuántas horas en el viaje de regreso, probablemente sin comer nada porque quería asegurarse de llegar con el estómago dispuesto para la parrillada. Había sido un día largo y cansado para ella, razón por la que realmente quería dejarla dormir sobre ella hasta que despertara, pero también quería dejarla en una posición más cómoda, aunque temía despertarla si se movía. Decidió que intentaría reacomodarla si no se despertaba en los siguientes minutos, tomo el control para cambiar el canal y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Weiss con la mano con la que la rodeaba.

\- Dulces sueños.

...

Blake y Ruby habían comprado suficientes ingredientes para hacer más que la pizza que realmente no habían planeado, pero que ahora podrían disfrutar gracias a la mentira blanca de Blake.

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras de preparar una pizza que tiene una parte de atún -admitió Ruby

\- Quedara bien, ya lo probé antes.

\- ¿Ya lo has...? -La miro un instante, buscando la respuesta en su mirada, Blake sonreía contenta- por supuesto que ya lo has hecho

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Blake saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Hace mucho que se le dio a Blake una copia de las llaves, hacía mucho que conocía a las hermanas y llego a ser usual que se quedara a pasar la noche. Darle sus llaves era normal a estas alturas, ya se le consideraba parte de la familia. A veces le parecía irónico como la familia de sus compañeras era más cercana que su propia familia, a la que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo debido a marcadas diferencias ideologías y fuertes desacuerdos.

Se había mudado con su abuelo hacía ya mucho tiempo, él siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que pudiera, pero por desgracia el falleció hace unos años y Blake se quedó sola en esa casa. Adoptó un gato y comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo para pagar las cuentas. Su abuelo le había dejado todo lo que tenía, a veces aun no podía asimilarlo. Su vida llego a ser un desastre y ella estaba siempre atormentada entre los estudios y el trabajo, o así fue hasta que conoció a Yang y ella le ayudara con las cosas que le pesaban… puede que de no ser por ella, los colores de la vida se hubiesen perdido en el gris de su panorama.

Así mismo, Blake también estaba consciente del cambio positivo que su amistad provoco en Yang.

Llegaron a ser cercanas muy rápidamente... quizás más cercanas de lo que hubiera supuesto. En aquel entonces no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que estaba confundida por la forma en la que llego a sentirse por Yang. Había despertado la curiosidad en ambas y cuando comenzaron los jugueteos las cosas no hicieron más que confundirse más, se complicaron más, los limites que definen una amistad se nublaban conforme la situación se… tornaba más permisiva.

Pero aquello no era para Blake. Sí que le tenía alta estima a Yang, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de verla como a una amiga solamente, y eso estaba bien. Pensó que también ese sería el caso de Yang, pero desde la llegada de Weiss teme que quizás haya herido a su amiga en el pasado.

Blake abrió la puerta de forma agresiva para hacer ruido y que la pareja supiera que ya no estaban solas. Espero alguna respuesta pero lo único que le siguió al sonido de la puerta fue la voz de Ruby anunciando que ya habían regresado. Dejaron las bolsas en la cocina y luego escucharon el sonido del Tv encendido. Lentamente, se asomaron a la sala y descubrieron que Yang estaba acostada en el sillón y que Weiss estaba dormida sobre ella. No tenían idea de cómo habían terminado así pero si había algo que sabían era que debían tomar una foto.

Por suerte, parece que sus víctimas tienen el sueño pesado, por lo que no se despertaron cuando Ruby intento acercarse pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se levantó casi inmediatamente, a tiempo para ver como Blake se llevaba la mano a la frente, y tomo la foto antes de que despertaran. Aunque cometió el error de apagar el Tv cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir de la sala.

\- Yo estaba viendo eso –protesto su hermana con humor y somnolencia.

\- Claro, tal vez en tus sueños -respondió su hermanita.

\- ¿Y Weiss? –Pregunto de golpe, sentándose al instante y despertando a la heredera en el acto.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Donde? -inquiría Weiss mientras su cerebro lentamente la sacaba de sueños y la regresaba al presente.

\- ¡Perdón! No te vi.

Ruby y Blake soltaron una carcajada y Weiss en seguida volteo a verlas, exaltada, su cerebro parecía aun no comprender la existencia Ruby y Blake.

\- Tranquila Weiss -dijo Blake- por cierto, ¿Van a querer pizza como cena o la preparamos mañana?

\- Dudo mucho poder venir mañana -respondió la heredera.

\- De acuerdo, entonces está decidido.

Blake y Ruby volvieron a la cocina, Weiss y Yang intercambiaron miradas y fueron a lavarse las manos para ayudarlas. Entre las cuatro prepararon lo que sería su cena y la dejaron en el horno, fue entonces que el celular de Weiss comenzó a sonar, era su padre. La mirada de horror en su rostro empalidecido le hizo saber a todas que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Su padre, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de él?

Weiss salió al patio trasero y tomo aire antes de responder la llamada. Sabía que él estaría molesto, lo conocía demasiado bien. Podía sentir sus gritos hacer eco en su oído incluso antes de presionar el botón verde en el teléfono.

\- ¡WEISS SCHNEE!

…

 **A/N:** Ouh… tal parece que alguien está en problemas… y curiosamente no es Yang.

Ya podremos ver como siguen las cosas en 15 días más o menos, mientras tanto quisiera volver a decir que todo comentario es bien recibido. Ya hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, y no escuchar ni el sonido de un grillo me tiene con los nervios de punta.

Espero que la historia este teniendo un desarrollo interesante… porque las cosas están por tornarse más interesantes.

Por cierto... Ejem… YA SE ESTRENO EL VOLUMEN 5! QUE EMOCION!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Pasion y tormento

**Advertencia:** Si bien este fic comenzó en categoría **'T'** , es a partir de este capítulo que habrá escenas que rocen la categoría **'M'**

 **…**

Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió como se le helo la sangre a la vez que su voz la abandonaba. Condena, sabía exactamente qué le esperaría cuando regresara a casa, así como sabía que debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

\- S... ¿Si, padre? -Su voz tiritaba.

Ruby, Blake y Yang observaban a escondidas desde una ventana, no tenían idea de lo que estaban diciendo y por eso mismo podían sentirse afortunadas. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la voz del padre de Weiss, incluso desde esa distancia, no sabían que hacer ni que estaba pasando pero era obvio que era muy malo. Al terminar la llamada Weiss tomo unos segundos para recuperar algo de compostura y dar media vuelta para regresar con sus amigas y novia, quienes de hecho se encontraban saliendo hacia el patio con expresiones muy preocupadas. Yang avanzo más rápido que las demás y tomo a Weiss entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Que paso?, ¿Que tan malo fue? -Pero Weiss no le respondió en seguida, solo se aferró a ella por un momento.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? –Casi parecía una súplica.

\- ¿Eso estaría bien? –Le preocupaba que eso la metiera en más problemas.

\- Por supuesto que no, mi padre quiere que regrese de inmediato, pero lo conozco, será mejor que regrese cuando haya pasado la noche, porque a veces bebe con mi madre y creo que ese podría ser el caso. –En efecto, varias cosas parecían estar fuera de lugar, comenzando por el hecho de que el no alza la voz cuando demanda algo, siempre lo considero incivilizado.

Yang intercambio miradas con Ruby, la menor comprendió que silenciosamente le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con que Weiss se quedara, y asintió inmediatamente.

\- Creo que somos de la misma talla, te prestare una de mis pijamas –agrego la menor.

\- ¿Tus padres beben? -Curioseo Blake.

\- Mi madre principalmente, pero en muy raras ocasiones mi padre hace lo mismo. Consiguió sellar una excelente alianza durante el viaje y puede que este celebrando... o que lo hiciera hasta darse cuenta de que yo aún no había llegado. -Se separó de Yang gentilmente, si no regresaba a casa esta noche entonces no había de que preocuparse y ya mañana podrá llamar a Klein para pensar en que hacer o que decirles, aunque lo más seguro era que sus padres estuvieran demasiado cansados para prestarle atención. No sería la primera vez que fueran indiferentes de su existencia, en especial con resaca.

\- No me sorprendería, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto si quieres, yo me quedare en el sofá -sugirió Yang.

\- No –rebatió Blake inmediatamente- yo me quedare en el sofá, ya es muy tarde para que me regrese a casa.

Blake partió inmediatamente a buscar los pijamas que había dejado aquí en caso de que se quedara un día, como aún era usual. Sabía que nadie podría contradecirle una vez que comenzara a caminar y en realidad estaba en lo cierto, Weiss y Yang se quedaron atrás, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, en parte sorprendidas por la facilidad con la que la atmosfera había cambiado.

\- Vamos con Ruby, creo que ya habrá encontrado algo.

\- Es posible - dijo Weiss, caminando detrás de ella.

Al entrar notaron que Blake ya tenía puestas sus pijamas y estaba tomando un libro de la librera en la sala, Weiss estaba sorprendida pero Yang sabia de hace mucho lo rápida que es ella para cambiarse. Sin ponerle mucha atención a su mejor amiga, Yang siguió guiando a Weiss al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el cuarto de Ruby, quien aún seguía registrando entre sus cosas para encontrar algo que pudiera usar Weiss.

\- ¡Este! -Declaro, sacando un vestido celeste de uno de los cajones- me lo regalaron hace no mucho pero no lo he usado porque me queda algo grande. -Se acercó a ella para dejarlo en sus manos- puedes cambiarte en el baño.

\- ¿Realmente está bien que lo use? –Pregunto por cortesía, pidiendo permiso.

\- Por supuesto, jamás lo he usado.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.

Weiss camino hacia el baño para cambiarse y automáticamente Yang corrió a su cuarto para arreglarlo lo mejor posible en el menor tiempo que pudiera. Lo primero era lo más evidente: tomar toda la basura y correr gradas abajo para tirarla donde corresponde, aunque no pudo regresar sin antes escuchar la risita divertida de su mejor amiga. Luego poner todo en orden y recoger la ropa que estaba en el suelo, no se interesó en acumularla en algún lugar sino que solo lo tiro todo al armario y medio arreglo las sabanas de su cama. Pensó que también sería buena idea ponerse el pijama aprovechando que estaba en la privacidad de su cuarto, pero se preguntó si tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Se detuvo en seco por un momento, por el silencio parecía que Weiss aún no había salido del baño. Mientras tanto, Ruby le decía a Weiss que podía entrar al cuarto de su hermana de una vez si quería, ya que lo más seguro es que ella hubiera bajado con una manta para Blake.

El huésped de honor termino de arreglarse y se dirigió al cuarto de su novia, se paró frente a la puerta por un instante y dio un par de golpecitos para saber si había alguien adentro. "Pasa" dijo Yang, y así hizo. Yang ya estaba cambiada y estaba moviendo sus ropas a un lado, "puedes cerrar" le dijo, y así hizo Weiss.

El cuarto era como se esperaría de un típico adolecente rebelde, con la diferencia de que este estaba ordenado y limpio. Tenía la consola a un lado de la cama y la pantalla quedaba perfecta para que se sentara a orillas de la cama a jugar, justo al lado estaba el escritorio que cargaba varios libros, cuadernos, algunos discos y una laptop, había una guitarra acústica sobre un par de soportes en la pared y a su lado había una eléctrica, solo la segunda tenía algo de polvo.

Yang vestía sus pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa corta naranja con el dibujo de un corazón en llamas al frente. Era muy poco lo que realmente cubría. Weiss vacilaba entre verla de reojo o evitar verla a toda costa, en todo caso, decidió que se metería en la cama primero, en lo que Yang dejaba su ropa doblada por un lado.

\- Imagine que estarías cansada -menciono Yang después de dejar sus ropas sobre la silla frente al escritorio y al tiempo hacia las sabanas a un lado para acostarse.

\- Fue un largo viaje y tener a mi padre como guía no lo hizo menos odioso, está obsesionado con encontrarme un pretendiente antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad… el año que viene. -Sonaba somnolienta, se había acostado de espaldas a Yang y estaba acomodando su cabeza en la suavidad de la almohada.

\- Y ¿Por qué no le dices que no estas interesada? Sabes que solo empeorara mientras más se acerque la "la fecha límite"

\- Lo intente antes, pero es más fácil sabotear todos sus intentos que hacerlo entender, ninguna idea nueva entrara en su cabeza, créeme, lo he intentado desde hace 3 años, pero finalmente me resigne.

\- ¿En verdad podrás tomar la compañía cuando cumplas los 18?

\- Así lo escribió mi padre -bostezo- entonces el pasaría a ser un consejero y tendríamos a dos Schnee en la cúspide de la empresa, él piensa que es un plan perfecto y no puede esperar.

\- Pero eso significa... que ya no tendrás tiempo... para nada más -su voz entristecida al final.

\- Yang... -volvió a bostezar- ya podremos hablar mejor de esto en otro momento, y tenemos tiempo para pensar las cosas.

\- Lo sé -se giró hacia ella, deslizando su brazo por encima de su cintura y acomodando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Weiss.- Pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso y hacerme preguntas.

Preguntas vitales, importantes. Preguntas que exigen respuestas muy precisas… ¿Por qué Weiss no quería hablar de esto? Es por cansancio seguramente… o quizás… ya ha pensado en las soluciones y piensa que es mejor no compartirlas por el momento. Si lo segundo es cierto… ¿Qué es lo que les espera?

Lo mejor será confiar en ella y esperar el mejor momento para hablar del tema.

Se juntó más a ella, tanto como quiso, era probable que ella ya estuviera dormida, o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, Weiss se giró para quedar frente a Yang, quien le sonreía con dulzura mientras volvía a mover a un lado los alvinos cabellos de su princesa.

\- Descansa bien -le susurro mientras se asomaba a ella para besarle la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Yang.

Se asomó para besarle suavemente los labios y luego volvió a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.

La cama de Yang no era como la suya, sabía que no era tan costosa y cualquiera que las comparara según los materiales estaría de acuerdo en que la de Weiss debía ser más cómoda, pero la cuestión no era la comodidad de la cama como tal, porque había mucho más que considerar: aquella cama no tenía el aroma de Yang, tampoco la calidez de su cuarto, las almohadas no tenían el olor del shampoo de Yang ni las sabanas el perfume de su piel. Más importante aún, allá en aquel gran cuarto blanco y vacío jamás ha estado Yang… como aquí y ahora: frente a ella. Es por todo esto que tenía la certeza de que ninguna otra cama podría ser tan cómoda.

Había algo más, algo más importante y que noto hacia mucho. Dicen que la belleza se encuentra en los ojos del que observa, lo mismo es cierto para el corazón respecto a lo que vivimos: esta comodidad no era por la cama sino por lo que había en su corazón.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado.

Desde que puede recordar, el mundo le ofreció frialdad y crueldad únicamente, sus padres le mostrarían el mismo trato, en realidad cualquiera en Atlas podía demostrar esas dos características en cualquier momento. Desde pequeña tuvo que acostumbrarse a los golpes, incluso de su hermana Winter, desde muy joven tuvo que levantar un muro helado que la protegiera de las injusticias de las ratas inmundas con traje que se hacen llamar buenas personas. El único mundo que conocía era frio y cruel, por eso quería mudarse, irse lejos como lo había hecho su hermana pero de una forma menos riesgosa, y conseguir una beca completa para estudiar en Beacon no fue difícil.

Su fortaleza de hielo siguió protegiéndola.

Sin embargo, ella no pensó en un detalle, algo tan simple pero que le parecía descabellado en Atlas, y ese algo era: el hielo se derrite con el sol. Vale era una ciudad llena de colores y personas amables, no falsamente amables sino genuinamente amistosas. Lo noto inmediatamente cuando conoció a Pyrrha, jamás imagino que alguien pudiera ser tan humilde a pesar de haber acumulado tantos grandes méritos, cuando se acercó a ella para proponerle estudiar ella acepto con simpleza y una sonrisa como las que muestra una persona cuando cree haber hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque eso era algo que no comprendió en su momento y fue más algo que solo le pareció nuevo y curioso. Con el tiempo, Pyrrha continuaba demostrando que era alguien digna de confianza, pudo notar desde entonces que sus defensas se disminuían, pero aún estaba apurada con sus responsabilidades y las personas amables la confundían.

Quería probar algo de esa amabilidad por sí misma, se decidió estando en la biblioteca, cuando vio que una chica alta y de cabello rubio se rascaba la cabeza frente a un estante, obviamente tenía problemas para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, así que se acercó para ayudarla. La rubia en cuestión pareció confundida cuando le ofreció su ayuda y no respondió inmediatamente, su paciencia se había agotado para cuando le dijo que quería encontrar un libro de matemáticas en la sección de física avanzada, así que le respondió de mala gana y a cambio recibió una mirada seria junto con un "gracias" seco.

Volvió a encontrarse con la rubia cuando chocó contra alguien en una intersección, la rubia defendió a la torpe que tiro su proyecto de química al suelo y todavía tuvo el descaro de verla con severidad, silenciosamente advirtiéndole que tomara sus cosas y se fuera, como si fuera alguna especie de villano. No lo entendía, antes intento ser amable con ella y le ayudo, pero ella no se puso de su lado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Supuso entonces que no era tan amigable como los demás e intento olvidarse de eso.

Hasta que llego a clases y hablo con Pyrrha al respecto, quien sorprendida y divertida le dijo que se trataba de Yang y que siempre defendería a su hermanita sin importar nada. Weiss la corrigió, dijo que no había manera de que ambas fueran hermanas, luego Pyrrha se disculpó por haberlas confundido pero que no conocía a nadie más que encajara con la descripción de la rubia alta y de ojos lila, ni cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos plateados.

Este lugar la estaba cambiando, podía sentirse tranquila porque no todos aquí la conocían y aún menos esperaban algo de ella. En cierta forma, eso hacía que estuviera más dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la mayoría, cosa que en Atlas seria monumentalmente estúpido.

Un día de tantos, fue al salón del coro a cantar, quería dejar ir las malas experiencias que había pasado en su tierra natal y aquellas cargas emocionales que aun mantenían congelado a su corazón. Nunca hubiera adivinado que aquella tarde no solo cantaba para ella, sino también para la rubia de los ojos lila que ahora la veían diferente, pues ahora ella había podido ver detrás de la barrera de hielo y la había encontrado, en aquel espacio vacío y roto en que se encontraba solitaria, en su propio castillo helado. Esa fue la primera vez que Weiss vio la luz del sol tan cercana a ella, podía verla a través de sus ojos como si fueran ventanas.

Pero, ¿Si todo era un espejismo? Tal como el oasis que uno podría jugar que está en medio del desierto.

No, la luz del aura de Yang era sincera y cálida. No se perdonaría si la dejaba ir... aunque tampoco pudo seguirla cuando fue necesario. Sin embargo, Yang había regresado por una pequeñez y luego se había quedado aunque no tenía motivos para hacerlo. No puede entender aun que fue lo que atrajo a Yang para empezar, ni tampoco puede explicar que hizo que se quedara; ella era del tipo de personas que podría fácilmente encontrar pareja, pero de todos la eligió a ella: Weiss. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que tuvo en la punta de la lengua desde el comienzo, pero ya no ha estado segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

"Me preguntaba... ¿Que ves en mí?" Aquella pregunta, la que no pudo hacer y tenía demasiadas posibles respuestas.

¿Se quedó porque le tuviera lastima?, ¿La busco por su talento o su apariencia?, ¿Acaso originalmente quería aprovecharse de su apellido pero cambio de parecer?, ¿Acaso era algo diferente, que no podría llegar a imaginar? No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más irrelevante se hacía, ya que el hecho innegable, es que esta frente a ella ahora y sabe, está absolutamente segura de que el afecto de Yang es honesto, eso no cambiara sin importar como hubiese sido al principio.

\- ¿Problemas para dormir? -Era la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

\- Eso creo, las siestas cortas siempre me quitan el sueño. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

\- No podré dormir hasta que salgas de mi mente -le sonrió con humor y un poco de picardía.

\- Pero si salgo de tu mente saldré también de tu vida y no quiero eso -tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio con su pulgar. La mirada de Yang ahora se había suavizado.

\- Te quiero. -Tomo la mano de Weiss entre las suyas y la beso con ternura.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti. -Con su mano libre hizo a un lado algunos de los cabellos rubios que pretendían inútilmente cubrir el rostro de Yang, y acaricio su mejilla, luego se levantó un poco para acercarse y besarle la mejilla.

Yang no dejo que se fuera lejos y la besó en los labios, compartieron ese beso por unos segundos, luego de los cuales debieron separarse. Sus miradas se contemplaron por un instante, la escasa luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana era únicamente suficiente para marcar sus siluetas y muy pocos de sus rasgos, como el brillo en sus ojos por aquella añoranza que secretamente había esperado demasiado y no lo suficiente a la vez.

No era el mejor momento, por consiguiente no era el mejor lugar... pero, ni siquiera Weiss quería escuchar de razones ahora.

Weiss lentamente fue eliminando los pocos centímetros que las esperaban, Yang espero a que sus labios la besaran para besarla con pasión, mientras que con sus manos tomaba su cintura y la invitaba a asumir la posición dominante: sobre ella. Así comenzaron a ceder cada una de las barreras que las detenían y la situación se fue tornando… muy permisiva. Las manos de Yang fueron completamente libres de repasar la suave y pálida piel de los muslos de su querida, mientras que las manos de ella exploraban los relieves de su abdomen y sus respiraciones se irregularizaban. Sabían que debían cuidar que este momento de intimidad no llegara a oídos de entrometidos, así que los movimientos bruscos estaban fuera de discusión, pero las suaves caricias eran suficientes, habían sido anheladas por ya demasiado tiempo y aunque este ansiado contacto tenía limitaciones, era igualmente recibido.

La piel de Weiss era tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas, pero su deseo era comparable al de una fiera a la que solo le detiene una cadena... que en este caso estaba hecha de silencio. Sumergió sus manos dentro de la corta camisa de Yang y masajeaba sus pechos mientras sus labios migraban de su boca a su cuello y clavícula. Ella sabía que no podían hacer ruido pero también deseaba escuchar la voz de su amada, deseaba oírla, por leve que fuera, por breve que fuera; pero lo que se encontraba en el rango de las opciones permitidas no era suficiente para derrotar a la voluntad de Yang, que se oponía.

Las manos de Yang subieron de los muslos lentamente, acercándose primero a su entrepierna para jugar a tentarla y luego tomándola por la cintura para hacerla a un lado, para así cambiar posiciones y dejarla a su merced.

Si, el silencio debía reinar aquella noche y aunque estuvo por ser destronado un par de ocasiones, de alguna manera permaneció en control, expandiendo el reino de los secretos y resguardando a sus ciudadanos.

…

Amanecieron, acurrucadas tal como habían quedado dormidas. La mirada preocupada de Weiss no pudo ser disimulada por más que lo intentara, eso no cambio hasta que llamo a Klein y discutieron la situación. Yang quiso ofrecerle más de su apoyo, pero además de palabras de aliento realmente no había mucho que pudiera ofrecer. Vio a lo lejos como hacia la llamada que podría salvarla, no pudo escuchar lo que hablaba con Klein pero al menos se le veía más tranquila, por mucho. La verdad es que no piensa que haber dejado que se quedara fuera un error pero... ahora se preguntaba si la ira del padre de Weiss sería mayor ahora que anoche. Seguramente lo seria si supiera qué ocurrió, lo que hicieron.

No podía evitar sonreír ante aquella idea, tan solo saber qué tipo de reacción tendría si supiera, la cara que pondría, las cosas que diría. La idea le parecía desafiante, se sentía invencible, con valor más que suficiente para enfrentarse al tipo. Cuando fuera el momento, cuando pueda llevar su guitarra y cantar ante él, entonces… en ese momento podría disfrutar de sus reacciones, porque él sabrá entonces que no tiene ningún control sobre la vida de Weiss y ya los planes de la heredera habrán resultado como era de esperarse. Ese día ella seria libre y todas las verdades podrían salir al aire.

Hoy no. Por desgracia, no había más que pudiera hacer que esperar lo mejor mientras ve como Weiss se sube al auto negro que la llevaba a lo desconocido.

...

Yang se encontraba en su cuarto, afinando la guitarra una vez más, su sonido no le convencía, no sonaba tan bien como en el salón del coro. Ruby seguía tocando la puerta de su habitación, repetía las mismas palabras que hacia un par de semanas.

\- Yang, por favor, tienes que salir de allí. -Pero sus palabras no tenían efecto- Yang...

\- Ruby... -su voz apenas fue lo suficientemente alta como para que la escuchara del otro lado de la puerta- solo déjame.

\- No puedo, sabes que me preocupas

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿recuerdas? Ya no tiene sentido

No escucho sus pasos cuando se fue, pero sabía que ya no estaba allí porque ya no escuchaba su voz. Volvió a concentrarse en la guitarra, volvió a probar su sonido, estaba perfecta y lo sabía pero de ninguna manera sonaba como antes.

Miro a través de la ventana de su cuarto cuando una brisa repentina movió la cortina, en este momento había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero la principal era si merecía la pena seguir esperando. La canción que componía ahora era muy simple ya que no tenía melodía aun. Pensó en repasar la letra una vez más pero una llamada de Blake se anticipó a sus planes. Ella se preocupaba por Yang, pero ya hace un par de días que decidió darle su espacio tal como ella lo había pedido, esta vez solo llamaba por un proyecto escolar que debían entregar muy pronto, cuando se acaben las vacaciones y reanuden las clases.

Luego de la llamada se quedó viendo su teléfono, en los contactos aún tenía el número de Weiss y en el historial de llamadas habían al menos 5 docenas de llamadas que no había respondido. Han sido semanas. Volvió a marcar el número y escucho el tono de llamada mientras se preguntaba que pudo salir mal.

La última vez que vio a Weiss fue la mañana del día después de la parrillada que salió mal, aquella mañana en la que amaneció con ella entre sus brazos y en la que podría jugar que veía su futuro juntas. Después de que ella hiciera su llamada la despidió con un beso y luego observo como Klein se la llevaba... pero en ningún momento cruzo por su mente la idea de que esa sería la última vez que la vería o escucharía.

Weiss le había dicho que le hablaría tan pronto como pudiera, que lo más seguro era que esa misma noche podría mandarle un mensaje o hacerle una llamada. Las horas se sintieron eternas mientras esperaba a que cayera la noche para saber que había sido de ella, pero no hubo mensaje. Tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese instante, cuando pasado de la media noche aún no habían noticias de ella. Sabía que sus padres estarían molestos pero justo después de que Weiss llamara a Klein parecía que tendría todo bajo control... ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Que era de Weiss ahora mismo?, ¿Que pudo salir mal? Demasiadas preguntas, tan poca información para llegar a conclusiones. Algo andaba mal, algo había ido mal.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, uno a uno, sin señales de Weiss.

Blake era la única persona que podía mantenerla con los pies sobre la tierra ahora, la única que con su seriedad y frio pensar podía hacer que se olvidara de esto por un momento y pudiera concentrarse en otras cosas, como estudiar para los exámenes.

Era posible que Weiss estuviera ocupada, pero nunca eso había evitado que le mandara un mensaje siquiera, y ¿Que tan difícil podía ser? Solo unas cuantas palabras ¡Ya daba igual si traían malas noticias o no! Nada era peor que estar a la expectativa de algo y ser completamente incapaz de hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Las últimas semanas de vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Yang jamás se alisto tan rápido para ir a clases, llego una hora antes y fue a buscar a Pyrrha al gimnasio, donde sabía que la encontraría, y lo único que ella pudo decirle era que Weiss aún no había llegado, que seguro llegaba más tarde. La espero con impaciencia en el salón del coro, su mente paseaba entre el presente y los recuerdos que llenaban el aula, pero esa ilusión se rompió cuando Weiss no se presentó.

Espero por ella todos los días. Jamás llego.

La brisa que entraba por la ventana el regreso al presente nuevamente, en la pantalla de su celular aun podía ver un número, el cual supo hace mucho que no era el número de Weiss pero se encontraba en su cuaderno. Nunca pregunto a quien le pertenecía este número a pesar de haber tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, puede que fuera un numero anterior y que la llamada caiga a una persona desconocida que ya nada tenía que ver con Weiss, también era posible que llamara directamente a su padre o madre, incluso era posible que el número no existiera ya. Decidió finalmente que no le importaba cuál de las posibilidades fuera, debía llamarla o cuando menos intentarlo y si llegaba a fracasar al menos sabía que efectivamente ya no había nada que pudiera intentar.

Marco el número y se quedó escuchando el tono de llamada.

\- Residencia de los Schnee, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron de par en par, sabía que la persona que había contestado la llamada no era Weiss, pero reconocería esa voz y forma de hablar donde fuera.

\- ¡Klein! -Grito con gran emoción- ¡Soy yo, Yang!

\- ¡Señorita! Qué bueno escuchar de usted. -La reconoció al instante.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte, estaba preocupada por Weiss, no he podido contactarla ni he sabido nada de ella, ni...

\- Si... -le interrumpió con tristeza- yo tampoco he recibido noticias de ella.

\- ¿Que? Pero, tu trabajas allí, en su casa -estaba sumamente confundida, la atormentaban todos las posibles explicaciones que llegaron a ella como golpes de boxeador- ¿Ella no está allí?, ¿Que le paso?, ¿A dónde fue?

\- Señorita, le pido por favor se calme -pauso mientras esperaba que Yang guardara silencio, y cuando lo hizo, prosiguió- yo no sé dónde está ni que ha sido de ella, ni donde se encuentra. Tan solo sé que partió un día.

\- Pero... tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, ¿Podrías hablar con su padre? Estoy segura de que él es responsable de esto o cuando menos está al tanto; o si no quieres, pues yo misma hablare con el...

\- Escuche... -volvió a interrumpirle con cierta tristeza- yo solo soy el mayordomo, y tengo tareas que realizar,

\- ¡Como puedes decir eso! -Le pregunto indignada- no eres solo eso, Weiss me lo dijo, usted es más un padre para ella que su propio padre, ¿Cómo puede decir que no hay nada que pueda hacer? Klein, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

\- Pero debo llevar el carro a mantenimiento ahora mismo -persistía su tono triste- discúlpeme.

\- ¡No, Klein! ¡No cortes la llamada!

Klein dejo el teléfono sobre su base, la llamada se cortó.

\- Esa sí que parecía una llamada interesante. -Esta voz, Klein despreciaba tanto al dueño de esa voz.

\- Así es, señor Whitley.

\- ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué quería?, ¿Porque preguntaba por mi hermana?

\- Era una amiga de la señorita, quería saber que ha sido de ella.

\- Ah... pero tal muestra de vehemencia no es usual en alguien que solo es un amigo.

\- Son como hermanas, y han pasado semanas, por supuesto que está preocupada.

\- Bien, pero aun no me dices su nombre.

\- Oh, pero siempre lo confundo, perdone.

\- Este bien. No tiene importancia. -Declaro y se marchó.


	8. Beep

Las últimas palabras de Klein seguían rondando por la mente de Yang, ahora no podía ser más claro que algo andaba mal, el problema era que ahora ya no sabía que más podría hacer. Caminaba en círculos dentro de su cuarto, buscando alguna solución, repasando la conversación con Klein una y otra vez, cuantas veces fuera necesario. Se lo escuchaba triste, sabía que el sería el primero en ayudar a Weiss como pudiera y sin esperar un solo segundo, así que verlo tan incapaz era demasiado extraño; además, que le contara que debe llevar el carro a servicio era totalmente irrelevante... pero lo dijo... ¿Quizás por alguna razón?

El carro... había visto la marca... sabía que lo llevaría a un taller. No sabía dónde vivian los Schnee, pero sabía que solo había un taller para esa marca en la ciudad y que Klein inequívocamente se dirigía allí.

Tomo su chaqueta en un arrebato y salió de su casa tan rápido que Ruby apenas tuvo tiempo para ver como salía por la puerta. Aun no tenía la licencia de la moto pero siempre podría correr hacia la parada del bus para llegar más rápido. Ya en el bus comenzó a hacerse todo tipo de preguntas, tales como: ¿Y si las intenciones de Klein no eran que Yang se encontrara con él en el taller?, ¿Por qué no podía hablar con ella por teléfono? Porque si había alguien escuchando entonces sabría también que Klein le dijo a donde iría, por lo que si alguien lo estaba escuchando entonces también sabría que Yang sabe esto.

Llego al cabo de media hora aproximadamente, entro a recepción preguntándose cómo podría preguntar por Klein, cuando la recepcionista adivino sus pensamientos y le hablo primero:

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted Yang Xiao Long?

\- Si -respondió sorprendida, puede que Klein si contara con su llegada.

\- El señor Klein me pidió que le diera esto. -Seguido le paso un papelito.

\- ¡Gracias! Muy amable.

Abrió el papelito de inmediato, en él estaba escrito:

 _"A la derecha de la salida, a tres cuadras, hay una peluquería, entra y sal por la puerta trasera, eso te llevara a un pasillo compartido entre la peluquería y el restaurante que se encuentra del extremo opuesto de la cuadra, yo te esperare allí. -Klein"_

En seguida, Yang hizo como se le instruyo y entro al restaurante por la puerta trasera, Klein la estaba esperando en una mesa para dos que estaba perfectamente escondida para quien solo mirase a través de la ventana del restaurante. Camino hacia la mesa tan pronto como vio a Klein y procuro mantener sus ansias bajo control mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

\- Nunca imagine que tendríamos una cita -bromeo la chica de ojos lila, a lo que Klein rio.

\- Ay pero que no lo sepa mi esposa. Perdone que no pudiera hablar con usted más claramente, pero Whitney escuchaba la llamada.

\- Ah, con razón, Weiss me ha contado mucho de él, y nada bueno.

\- Hablando de la señorita...

\- ¿Que le paso?, ¿Dónde está?

\- Ella está bien -de pronto volvió a su tono melancólico- pero se encuentra en el extranjero. Te contare: las cosas salieron terriblemente mal la mañana que regresamos a la mansión porque no pudimos usar la cuartada que habíamos preparado, sospecho que de alguna manera los padres de la señorita averiguaron que se quedó en casa de unas amigas... no sé si usted lo sabe, pero a ellos no les gusta no estar al tanto de lo que pasa en la vida de su hija. Ambos acordaron que esa debía ser la razón por la que "sus notas empeoraron" aunque no es cierto, pues sus notas siguen excelentes, con excepción de un 7/10 en un proyecto de química. En fin, la mandaron a Mistral para evitar que se distrajera y se aseguraron de que no pudiera contactar a nadie aquí.

Supo que era buen momento para dejar de hablar cuando no tuvo respuesta de Yang, ella se encontraba apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y cabizbaja, ahora que sabía que había pasado no estaba segura si la situación era mejor o peor de lo que había imaginado.

\- Sin embargo, -continuo Klein- traigo una buena noticia para usted.

Busco en su bolillo y del saco un pequeño artefacto negro, los ojos lila de Yang lo reconocieron en seguida, no había visto uno en años… era un beeper, y ligeramente modificado por lo que parece.

\- Hay muchas formas de controlar a las personas con la tecnología actual -Continuo, dejando el aparato en sus manos- pero hay cierto encanto en las cosas de antaño y es que no las controlan tanto. Podrán bloquear su número, jaquear el sistema del teléfono, instalar cuantos programas espía quieran en cada uno de los aparatos de la señorita, pero de este no saben nada.

La mirada lila seguía perdida en el pequeño aparato en sus manos y lo que significaba. Se levantó de inmediato para abrazar a Klein a manera de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Klein, eres el mejor, no hay duda de porque Weiss lo quiere tanto.

\- Oh, pero si esto no es nada -le aseguraba, devolviéndole el abrazo brevemente antes de retirarla- antes la señorita y yo usábamos mucho esos aparatos, a ella le encantaba jugar con ellos. El que le di solía ser mío, cuídelo bien, mientras le sea útil.

Los ojos de Yang volvieron al pequeño aparato en sus manos, este era de Klein. No pudo evitar pensar en una joven peliblanca conversando con su mayordomo a escondidas, durante aburridas reuniones de negocios, cuando se encontraba aburrida en la mansión, o por cualquier cosa. Este pequeño artefacto tenía años de historia y conversaciones.

\- Lo cuidare con mi vida.

\- Mejor cuide su vida -le sonrió, al tiempo que veía como la mesera se acercaba a ellos para preguntar por sus órdenes- ¿Ya almorzó? –Le pregunto a Yang.

\- Podría comerme el menú entero.

La mesera llego a su mesa y ambos pidieron sus órdenes, Yang volvió a bromear por como esto parecía una cita y Klein volvió a reír. Aun habían varias preguntas haciendo eco en la mente de la rubia, pero al menos ya podía sentirse tranquila, ahora al menos sabía que Weiss estaba bien y que podría hablar con ella, realmente no podía esperar para darle la sorpresa, para enviarle un mensaje desde este beeper diciéndole que Klein se lo acaba de entregar. En estos momentos, no hay nada que quiera más que hablar con ella nuevamente.

Si, se moría por hablar con Weiss y que le cuente exactamente todo lo que ha pasado para poder pensar en lo que pasara después, pero por el momento estaba tan agradecida con Klein que de ninguna manera podía rechazar su oferta ni negarse a pasar un rato con él, después de todo, esta es apenas la segunda vez que se ha encontrado con él y puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de que puedan volver a sentarse y hablar.

La pasaron bien hasta que Yang recibió una llamada de Ruby, quien estaba comprensivamente preocupada por su hermana mayor. Se notaba que la mejor estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para darle su espacio, tal como le había pedido, pero después de que las horas siguieron pasando supuso que tal vez no fue a la tienda ni nada por el estilo y se estaba preocupando. En muy pocas palabras Yang le dijo que tenía buenas noticias y que estaría llegando pronto.

Klein se despidió de ella después de que terminara la llamada, para que pudiera encontrarse con su hermanita pronto, y también para que pueda hablar con Weiss lo más pronto posible. Yang se despidió de él con un abrazo de oso y las gracias más sinceras que ha pronunciado en años. Llego a casa luego del rápido viaje en bus y al entrar descubrió que Ruby la esperaba... pero no esperaba que regresara sonriendo de tal manera.

\- ¿Son tus días? -Bromeo, aliviada por ver que estaba mejor. Su hermana se rio.

\- No, pero ahora ya sé que paso con Weiss y como hablar con ella -de su bolcillo saco el pequeño artefacto negro y se lo mostro a Ruby.

\- ¿Y ya hablaste con ella?, ¿Por qué desapareció sin más?

\- Sus padres la metieron en el programa de estudiantes de intercambio y se aseguraron de que no pudiera hablar con nadie de aquí.

Ruby guardo silencio por un momento, sabía que los padres de Weiss no eran precisamente los mejores padres del mundo, también había escuchado cuan estrictos y controladores podían llegar a ser, pero esto era algo que estaba a otro nivel.

\- Y... ¿Por qué?, ¿Saben ellos que tú y ella están saliendo?

\- No lo creo, Klein me dijo que fue porque sus notas comenzaron a bajar, aunque eso no es cierto, la única que no es un 10 es la del proyecto de química.

\- ... Eso… -recordó el momento en que se topó con la heredera en una de las intersecciones del instituto, ¿Esto se debía al proyecto que arruino ese día?- Lo siento Yang.

\- No lo sientas Ruby, a veces las cosas… tan solo pasan, y estoy segura de que habrían encontrado otro pretexto para mandarla lejos.

\- Buen punto, y ¿Qué esperas? Ve a hablar con ella.

...

Un internado... por primera vez en su vida estaba en un internado, y lo detestaba. Todo, desde los uniformes negros con gris, los estudiantes aquí, los profesores, el sistema de educación, los horarios, la pequeña habitación que compartía con una chica funk que no podía cerrar su boca; detestaba los libros, su cama, cada cuadro en el pasillo, los pasillos mismos, el sol, el paisaje, también el hermoso cantar de las aves. Lo odiaba todo, no quería estar aquí, nunca quiso venir aquí. Todo, por bello y agradable que fuera era detestable, insufrible, molesto.

Ya habían sido semanas y estos hermosos paisajes la hacían sentir enferma, quería salir de aquí cuanto antes, quería que se terminara el semestre para poder regresar a Vale, volver a ver a Ruby y tener una conversación profunda con Blake, quería volver a caminar por el parque boscoso, volver a respirar el aire de esa ciudad, incluso volver a la frialdad de su mansión.

Sonrió al pensar que todo en este instituto podría estar mucho mejor... si tan solo estuviera con Yang.

Echaba de menos su sonrisa, era lo único que disfrutaba del amanecer pues esos cálidos rayos de luz le recordaban la calidez de Yang, que llegaban a envolverla y protegerla del frio de la mañana; extrañaba demasiado su voz, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus palabras melosas, su calor... todo.

Después de haber intentado hasta lo imposible sin tener buenos resultados, estaba resignada a esperar que el plan B de Klein pudiera dar resultados. Al menos, esto es lo que pensaba mientras se asomaba por uno de los balcones que se ubicaban en los jardines superiores, la vista bajo este era de un barranco por el que pasaba un rio al fondo y una espesa vegetación, frente a ella se extendía el paisaje montañoso y verde de Mistral.

Algunas preguntas se paseaban por su mente, porque el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y su hermano se había encargado de estropear los planes de su padre: que Weiss heredara la compañía al cumplir los 18. Estaba claro que él quería heredarla en su lugar y que la había observado de cerca con tal de tener información que pudiera ser útil en su contra. No lo había previsto, su hermano se estaba comportando amable pero él dijo haber crecido mucho como persona mientras ella estaba absorta en los estudios y encerrada ya sea en la academia, biblioteca o habitación.

 _"Si todo llega a fallar, siempre podrás ser mi representante cuando sea corredora"_ Recordó las palabras de Yang.

Si era sincera consigo misma, no había idea en el mundo que sonara mejor que esa, y era muy difícil no pensar en la posibilidad de despojarse completamente de cada una de los lazos que, por alguna razón aun comparte con su familia, y mandarlo todo a volar, para ser absolutamente libre. Pero esta no era una lucha por libertad. No, si ella quería tomar la empresa era para hacer las cosas correctamente, para devolverle el honor a su apellido y que todo sea como debe ser: Le disgustaba el estado actual de todo lo que tuviera su apellido y estaba determinada a cambiarlo, a hacer lo correcto.

Por noble que fuera su misión, a veces era fácil olvidarse de eso, en especial cuando se planteaba un futuro con Yang... y esa es otra cuestión, ¿Como figura Yang en sus planes futuros?

Sabe que ambas deberán viajar mucho debido al trabajo. Su abuelo, Nicholas Schnee, viajaba constantemente y operaba la compañía desde donde estuviera, así que no había razón para suponer que ella no podría hacer lo mismo y acompañar a Yang a donde sea que fuere, cualquier conferencia que la requiriera podría ser a través de una video llamada, ¡Ya ni siquiera tendría que verle la cara a su padre en persona! Claro que esto no era perfecto y era aún una idea ridículamente vaga. Pero primero debía ser lo primero, de nada le serviría un esquema de cómo sería su vida al heredar la compañía si antes debe ganársela a su hermano.

Se permitió un momento para no pensar en nada y soltar todas aquellas cosas que la tenían intranquila. El viento era fresco, las aves cantaban alegremente, el sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento resultaba relajantes... o lo era, hasta que escucho un tono artificial, automático. Con mucha pesadez busco entre su mochila el origen de la tonada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Era Yang, ¡Era un mensaje de Yang!

No lo dudo ni por un instante y soltó todo lo demás para fijar su vista en este pequeño aparato negro.

"¡Weiss, soy Yang! ¡Hola!"

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro instantáneamente y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para así evitar pronunciar su nombre. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz de saber de ella. Sintió como si la hubiera encontrado y rescatado nuevamente, aunque esta vez de la soledad y oscuridad auto-infringidas.

"¡Yang, estoy tan feliz de leerte!"

"¡Y yo a ti! No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder hablarte"

"Imagino que no fue fácil, yo también intente de todo sin tener éxito"

"¿Cómo estas Weiss?, ¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Estoy mucho mejor ahora, y si todo va bien regresare a Beacon el próximo semestre. Mi padre al menos tuvo _'la amabilidad'_ de no prolongar la transferencia"

"No hay hombre más bondadoso en el mundo"

Una compañera de clase de Weiss se acercó a ella por detrás y observo como la heredera parecía estar escribiendo en un extraño aparato negro.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo, Weiss? -Pregunto con inocente curiosidad.

\- Un vejestorio que encontré en el suelo, diría que lo abandonaron... es bastante nostálgico.

Mentira, por supuesto, aquí no había nadie en quien pueda confiar. Desvió la conversación como pudo cuando se le presento la primera oportunidad.

Lo que siguió fue una reunión de estudiantes para decidir las actividades de un festival cultural que debían organizar. Cuando menos se trataba de algo que ella disfrutaba: organizar.

...

Sus ojos lila seguían observando la pantalla, aún no había respuesta, lo que posiblemente significaba que algo o alguien la habían interrumpido. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que ahora iluminaba su rostro era algo que no podía ser disimulado, ni porque hubieran motivos para esconderla. Ya que al fin pudo hablar con ella, por primera vez en semanas, por primera vez en casi dos meses. Las preguntas y temores en su cabeza ya podrían esperar a ser atendidos después, porque hoy, hoy toda la incertidumbre puede desaparecer con el brillo de esa sonrisa.

Las cosas no estaban precisamente bien y ahora no estaban exactamente mejor, pero sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante. La briza que entraba por la ventana siguió moviendo sus cabellos y entonces se asomó para ver el paisaje, el clima era perfecto, y ahora que su ánimo había vuelto solo había una cosa que quería hacer: conducir en la pista abandonada que usa para practicar.

Bajo al garaje, abrió la puerta sintiéndose renovaba y sonrió al ver como la luz del sol iluminaba su vehículo, dándole la impresión de que su moto pudo estar esperándola. Se subió a ella y escucho con gusto el rugido de su motor. Mientras la sacaba volvió a recordar con ilusión una fantasía que había tenido desde hacía unos días: llevar a Weiss algún día a recorrer las calles vacías en las que ella práctica, casi podía imaginar sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura y su cuerpo recostado sobre su espalda.

Weiss no lo sabía pues aún no lo había hablado con ella, pero a Yang le gustaba fantasear respecto a su futuro, sobre cómo serían sus vidas cuando puedan realmente estar juntas, cuando Weiss ya no deba someterse a la tiranía de su padre y pueda ser libre.

En algún momento su mente comenzó a divagar.

Sabe que Weiss no es una persona madrugadora y que por lo general se levanta tarde si tiene la opción, Yang por el contrario tiene una rutina matutina de ejercicio que disfruta, así que esos días podría dejarle el desayuno en la cama y si tenía suerte se bañarían juntas. Weiss también tendía a estar muy cansada después de un arduo día de trabajos, ya se había acostumbrado a masajearle los hombros y la espalda aunque era difícil al principio, ver su cuello y hombros expuestos y no hacer nada al respecto… no fue sino con el tiempo que se sintió más cómoda sabiendo que Weiss se dejaba... tentar, y que respondía muy bien a su acercamiento.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lentamente se acercó a su oído para soplar detrás de él y el pequeño chillido que Weiss dejo escapar fue excepcional, y así como no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente de aquella reacción, tampoco pudo evitar susurrarle al oído antes de besar su cuello y dejar que su masaje fuera... a otras áreas. Como sus pechos, sus pequeños, redondos y suaves pechos. Weiss supo que era deseada sin ninguna duda, y con mucha timidez y nerviosismo permitía que Yang hiciera lo que cuisera con ella, y Yang era gentil, también estaba algo temerosa porque no sabía si iba demasiado rápido para Weiss, pero cuando se dejaba llevar las cosas se tornaban acaloradas.

Poco a poco fue empujando a Weiss hacia adelante, recorriendo más de ella con sus manos, dejándola a 4 sobre la cama, y dirigiendo su mano más traviesa hacia su intimidad, Las piernas de Weiss se separaban lentamente, y la mano de Yang decidió deshacerse de las prendas que la detenían. Weiss no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, le ayudaba. Hasta que finalmente Yang estuvo sobre ella, sus pechos contra la espalda de su novia, y besando su piel mientras su mano pasaba por el vientre de Weiss y luego bajaba hacia donde deseaba, aquel lugar tan sensible y tan ansiado de contacto, de sus atenciones.

Había descendido la velocidad con la que conducía sin darse cuenta. Sabía perfectamente que este no era el mejor momento para recordar... bueno, no es el menor momento para distraerse. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, eso sería como querer detener a Weiss cuando tomara la iniciativa... algo que no ha pasado aún pero que no detendría...

...

Al principio, no hubo nada peor que buscar la manera de hablar con Yang sin tener mucho éxito, principalmente sabiendo que en nadie se puede confiar y que todos tus movimientos están siendo vigilados, si no fuera por el paisaje esto sería peor que Atlas. Nada fue peor que la espera que siguió al momento en que acepto que ya no le quedaban opciones, que solo podía esperar a que Klein le diera el dispositivo a Yang de alguna manera, y solo poder sentarse a ver pasar los días, cada uno más largo que el anterior.

Desde que llego a Mistral, Weiss fue prestando atención e investigando discretamente sobre algunos procesos y cuestiones administrativas del instituto, todo con el fin de regresar a Beacon antes de lo supuesto, cuidando que parezca que su padre ha autorizado todo.

Conoce a su padre, desde hace varias semanas que él no ha indagado en nada relacionado con Weiss, por lo tanto está consciente de que ni siquiera notara si regresa a Vale antes de tiempo, pero incluso si ahora todas las piezas de su plan estaban en su lugar, para ponerlo en marcha debía hacer una pregunta... quizás mas por formalidades que por mera obligación.

Se excusó cuando pudo y fue a los baños, ya en la privacidad de este claustrofóbico espacio, saco el aparatito que la comunicaba con Yang y mando un mensaje muy claro:

"Si llegara a... cuando llegue a escaparme de aquí, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa un tiempo?"

Todas las piezas estaban en posición, sonrió al pensar que tanto su plan inicial como el plan B de Klein habían tenido éxito.

Lo único que la detenía era una palabra monosílaba de aprobación, sin ella no había nada que se atreviera a hacer. Aunque ya no podía esperar, no quería seguir aquí. El primer lugar del que quería salir era el baño porque ya no tenía razones para estar aquí, después salir de la reunión organizativa porque ya no tenía motivos para seguir ayudándolos, después y finalmente, salir de Mistral porque aunque está consciente de que es un buen lugar para estar, es lo más tormentoso si no puede estar con Yang.

De momento podía volver a ser feliz, ya sea porque Yang le diera la respuesta afirmativa que tanto esperaba o sencillamente porque sabía que ahora podía hablar con ella, era feliz.

Había una idea que jugueteaba en su mente, esparciendo ilusiones con una promesa muy simple: si la respuesta de Yang es afirmativa entonces vivirían bajo el mismo techo durante el resto del semestre. Hasta que su padre le ordene a Klein que vaya a recogerla al aeropuerto, ignorando, por supuesto, que Weiss ya se encontraría en Vale. No había pensamiento más dulce que ese.

Por el momento, no podía hacer más que esperar con paciencia y anhelo.

…

 **A/N:** El capítulo se llama Beep por el beeper y en parodia al Boop de Nora… porque… también puedo hacer malos juegos de palabras…


	9. Caja de Pandora

Aun viajaba a altas velocidades cuando sintió una vibración en el bolcillo de su pantalón, sabía que no era del celular. Sin tiempo que perder, freno con fuerza para poder revisar el mensaje de Weiss y ya de paso también para probar los frenos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la pregunta que Weiss le hacía, inmediatamente saco el teléfono del bolcillo en su chaqueta y llamo a su padre. Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente en el momento que escucho el tono de llamada, una de ellas era como explicarle a su padre que quería que su novia se quedara por un tiempo en su casa. Primero: debía explicarle que tenía novia, ya que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos y tenía planeado darle la sorpresa entonces y no ahora; aunque sospechaba que su padre lo aceptaría sin ningún problema. Segundo: ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría Weiss? No pensó en preguntarle eso antes de marcar. Tercero...

\- Hola solecito, ¿cómo estás?

\- Ya no tengo 5 años, papá

\- De acuerdo, y ¿Qué querías?

\- Preguntar si estaría bien que alguien se quedara en la casa por un tiempo... -no era como quería pedir permiso pero así fue como lo formulo su mente.

\- Depende, si es Qrow dile que no me gusta tenerlo en la casa por sus malos hábitos

\- No es el, es...

\- ¿Blake entonces? -Interrumpió- Por supuesto, cualquier amiga tuya es bienvenida.

\- Entonces, ¿estaría bien si Weiss se queda un tiempo?

\- Creo que tú y Ruby la han mencionado un par de veces, ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con nosotros?

\- En pocas palabras, porque su padre es un tirano que la mando al extranjero por sacar una nota no perfecta pero ahora ella quiere volver y no tiene donde quedarse.

\- Eso suena complicado, dile que si tiene donde quedarse.

\- ¡Gracias! Se lo diré ahora mismo.

\- Muy bien cielo, yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Inmediatamente termino la llamada y escribió la respuesta que Weiss tanto esperaba: "Seguro, mi padre dice que está bien"

"¿El... en verdad dijo que estaba bien?, ¿Hablaste con él?, ¿Tan rápido?"

"Por supuesto que sí, no podía solo llevarte a casa y sorprender a mi padre con la noticia"

"Y... ¿Eso significa que ya sabe lo nuestro?"

"Pensé que tendría que explicárselo pero no fue necesario, ya se lo diré cuando estés aquí, pero de momento piensa que solo eres una amiga, y una muy buena en todo caso porque no es usual que Ruby hable bien de mis amigos... con algunas excepciones"

"¿Que dijo Ruby?"

"Aun no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella, pero supongo que estará feliz de volver a verte, ella ya te considera su mejor amiga aunque le hayas dicho lo contrario"

"Tan solo espero que no quiera que vayamos de compras, hacernos manicura y hablar de chicos"

Yang se rio a carcajadas. "Conociéndola, no lo creo."

"Tengo que irme, si todo sale bien nos veremos muy pronto"

"Cuídate mucho, princesa"

"Te veré al amanecer, mi sol"

Su mirada lila se perdió en las últimas dos palabras durante unos segundos, recordaba la última vez que Weiss pronuncio aquellas palabras.

Fue en el salón del coro, poco después de que consiguiera su número de teléfono y después de que Weiss le dijera "mi sol" en un mensaje, sabía que le había costado escribir esas dos palabras porque ella nunca se había dirigido a nadie por apodos o sobrenombres. Por eso mismo sintió que podía; no, que tenía que hacerle pronunciar esas mismas dos palabras, quería escucharlo para ya no tener que imaginarlo. Planeo ensayar parte del coro de una canción que tenía esa pequeña frase en la letra, y a la hora del almuerzo toco la melodía lo mejor que pudo aunque no había practicado lo suficiente, se equivocó intencionalmente en la letra para que Weiss le corrigiera y cantara "Mi sol" en un tono dulce y afectuoso. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio la sonrisa brillante y soñadora de Yang, fue cuando su pálida piel se tiño de rojo y le dijo "Torpe" como hace cada vez que Ruby hace algo inocente que sale mal.

En este momento, ella tenía la misma sonrisa. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se emocionaba, ¡Weiss viviría con ella por unos meses! Casi un semestre completo, esto era como un sueño, algo que jamás supuso que podría pasar tan pronto. Levanto sus brazos al aire y grito con tanto júbilo, que la única respuesta que recibió fue el ruido de la fauna que huía de ella hacia el interior del bosque. Dio media vuelta y condujo a toda velocidad de regreso a casa solo porque quería contarle a Ruby personalmente y llamar a Blake para decirle.

...

En el caso de que la comunicación con Yang hubiera resultado imposible, pensó que podía arreglar su retorno a eso de medio semestre, aunque sinceramente prefería tener su permiso en vez de llegar a su casa como un perro desamparado. Por suerte, todo estaba bien, excepto por el hecho de no poder expresar cuan entusiasmada se sentía en este momento, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo…

Libertad, un privilegio que siempre escapaba de ella, la carencia constante de aquel aire tan ligero que muchos podían respirar, aquella tranquilidad que venía atada al hecho de poder ser tú mismo sin importar absolutamente nada, todas aquellas cosas eran... o habían sido desconocidas para ella hasta que conoció a Yang y ella le presento un mundo nuevo, completamente opuesto al que conocía. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien tan sincera y amable, tan madura y divertida, de semejante espíritu libre? Nunca conoció a nadie que pudiera entrar en una habitación e iluminarla con su sola presencia, que con la calidez de su persona y su sonrisa pudiera tocar su vida como los rayos del sol en primavera, los cuales la tocaban por primera vez desde el extenso invierno que había sido su vida antes de conocerla. ¿Cómo no quedar a su merced, si los helados muros que había levantado para protegerse del mundo cayeron con la calidez de un solo abrazo? Si ella misma nunca había sido muy expresiva respecto a lo que sentía pero ahora recibía los sentimientos desnudos de un corazón honesto, ¿Cómo podría su helado corazón resistirse a Yang? Si no tenía defensa alguna, si solo era consciente de los latidos de su corazón cuando ella estaba cerca, si solo podía sentirse ella misma cuando estaba con ella, si el mundo carecía de luz y color cuando estaba lejos de ella.

Aun no tenía idea de que había atraído a Yang, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecida de haber tenido ese algo que Yang estaba buscando, lo que fuera, incluso si el motivo de su atracción era algo tan superficial como su físico o tan complejo como su personalidad. Sabía que aquellos ojos lila la vieron primero igual que todos la habían visto, pero que la manera en la que la veía cambio completamente luego de que escuchara las canciones que dejaban mostrar su verdadera persona. ¿Habrá sido en ese momento?, ¿Se habrá acercado a ella por piedad? Conociendo su instinto protector, era probable, y aunque no era precisamente el mejor de los motivos, era también mucho mejor que los motivos que otros han encontrado para interesarse en ella.

¿Destino o coincidencia? Lo que fuera que llevara a Yang al salón del coro para descansar después de noches sin dormir por culpa de una película de terror, ¿Acaso importaba? Había llegado a ese salón específicamente, aun conociendo sus basta variedad de opciones, ¿Puede que cierta nostalgia por la banda que tuvo la llevara allí? Era probable, y si era cierto tampoco era descabellado pensar que le atrajo su talento, aunque también en sus canciones se dejó mostrar tal como era y Yang la acepto tal cual, ¿Era esa aceptación parte de su instinto protector o encontró en su persona algo que estaba buscando hace mucho?

¿Acaso importaban todas estas preguntas? Carecían de toda relevancia, aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar en ellas, en parte porque tenía curiosidad y en parte porque le traía dicha recordar aquellos momentos que incluso ahora no parecían tan lejanos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Varios meses que parecían semanas, y cuando pueda estar junto a ella nuevamente, ¿Esos meses serán como años o como semanas también? Puede que duren tanto como dicte el reloj aunque sabía que su recuerdo prevalecería por mucho más tiempo y que posiblemente el momento como tal no dure tanto como quisiera.

Podía imaginar amanecer junto a ella, ver su rostro aun dormido y poder acariciar su cabello o mejilla antes de darle un beso de buenos días; aunque si no, entonces despertaría después que Yang y ¿cómo la encontraría? ¿Estaría ella viéndola o…? ¿Quién sabe? Lo más seguro era que no la encontrara al despertar porque sabe que se levanta muy temprano a hacer ejercicio, y siendo ese el caso entonces podría levantarse para que tenga el desayuno listo cuando regrese de entrenar.

Sonrió al pensar que también debería cocinar para Ruby, quien de alguna forma estaría en la situación. Mejor procurar que no le resulte incómodo.

..

Yang llego a su casa y tanto Ruby como Blake se encontraban en la sala, esperándola.

\- H...Hola -saludo extrañada- ¿Esto es una intervención?

\- No... -contesto su hermanita- aunque no sería muy diferente a eso.

\- Tu hermanita está preocupada porque estas actuando extraño y sales a lugares sin decirle nada, además...

\- Para ahí -le interrumpió Yang- no tienen por qué preocuparse, de hecho traigo buenas noticias.

...

Las horas pasaron contadamente, entre preparaciones y maquinaciones que conseguirían liberar temporalmente a la heredera del alcance de la dictadura de su padre. Casi podía imaginarlo como en las novelas antiguas en que la damisela debe escapar del castillo a media noche y atravesar un bosque oscuro con temor y valor, sabiendo que en algún lugar de estas tierras la esperaría un caballero en su caballo blanco y que al encontrarlo podrían cabalgar juntos hasta el amanecer, para comenzar de nuevo, para perderse en algún lugar de la inmensidad del mundo y ser completamente libres al fin. Las diferencias eran claras, visiblemente, no se trataba de una damisela escapando de un castillo sino de una alumna engañando al instituto con papeles de re-transferencia, tampoco debería atravesar un bosque tenebroso sino que debería abordar un avión y como consiguió burlar al sistema ni siquiera debía esconderse ni huir de nada, tampoco la esperaba un caballero en su caballo blanco sino que la esperaba Yang de brazos abiertos.

Ese momento fue como ningún otro. La chica de entusiasmada mirada lila salió de su casa hacia el aeropuerto tan rápido como se lo permitía el tráfico y llego incluso más temprano de lo que había anticipado, mientras tanto, la chica de cabellos blancos miraba a través de la ventana del avión, hacia abajo, sabía que estaba sobre territorio de Vale pero no podía ver más que nubes. Después de soltar un suspiro le llego un mensaje de Yang, decía que ya estaba esperando por ella tan cerca del avión como se lo permitían los guardias de seguridad, se rio al imaginarla siendo sujeta por un par de guardias para evitar que saliera a la pista de aterrizaje y así evitar que tome un carrito hacia donde se estacione la avioneta. Sabía que muy seguramente ella nunca haría algo tan loco, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de saber que la detendría.

Tres oportunidades, tres veces habría podido saltarse al personal de seguridad para correr un carrito que la llevara a donde sabía que estacionaria la avioneta donde iba Weiss, pero no lo haría, quería esperarla donde debía y evitar problemas que las separen aún más de lo que apenas soportaba. Estaba consciente de que lo único que realmente podía hacer era ver por la ventana y esperar a reconocer la avioneta de Weiss, no tenía opciones, no había nada más que pudiera hacer y eso comenzaba a enloquecerla progresivamente.

A la distancia, Weiss pudo finalmente ver tierra desde su ventana, lo que significaba que estaban descendiendo, comenzó a sentir algo de turbulencia aunque por un instante hubiera jurado que eran los latidos de su corazón. Yang veía desde tierra como se aproximaba la avioneta y ya no podía seguir esperando, si lo hacía era solo porque no tenía alternativa. La avioneta toco suelo luego de lo que a Yang le pareció una eternidad o dos, y ella inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la puerta por la que saldría Weiss.

Weiss tomo su maleta de mano y siguió a los demás hacia la salida. Camino rápidamente hacia Yang cuando la vio, ¿Y cómo no iba a notarla si su altura y color de pelo hacían que resaltara de entre la multitud? Y mientras Yang no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar detrás de la línea, era fácil ver cuán impaciente estaba, pero cuando Weiss al fin estuvo al alcance de sus brazos, fue atrapada por el cálido apretón de su amada, quien repitió varias veces lo feliz que le hacía verla y preguntando los detalles de este traslado, porque aún no le quedaba muy claro como era que su padre no se daría cuenta si volvió a ser transferida a Beacon. Estaba preocupada de que se enterara y el castigo fuera peor esta vez.

Weiss observaba los alrededores, parecía que el resto de los presentes estaban demasiado ocupados siendo bienvenidos como para prestarles atención a ambas, lo cual era bueno. Sencillamente dijo que también se alegraba de verla, pero que este no era un buen lugar para hablar de ello y que no debía preocuparse. Yang tomo su mano inmediatamente y la llevo hacia el estacionamiento, donde Freezerburn aguardaba, y beso rápidamente sus labios en un instante en que estuvo segura que nadie las veía, para después subirse a la moto y encender el motor mientras Weiss salía de su sorpresa para subirse también. Tenía prisa por sacarla de aquí, pues aquí había demasiados ojos y cámaras observándolas. Necesitaba recibirla como era debido, con las palabras que se moría por decirle, con las caricias que había guardado todo este tiempo, con la alegría que siente en estos momentos, fuera del alcance de los entrometidos.

Sintió como los brazos de Weiss rodeaban su cintura, como su cuerpo se recostaba sobre su espalda. Esa sensación era mejor que como lo había imaginado, porque podía sentir su calor, porque podía sentir como se aferraba a ella. Sonrió al pensar que quizás la apretaba tanto porque tuviera miedo, estaba yendo muy rápido en realidad. Casi podía imaginar su expresión, quizás iba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con fuerza. Comenzó a desacelerar de a poco por si ese era el caso.

\- ¿Por qué desaceleras? Esto no es demasiado rápido para mí.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Yang, no solo había adivinado lo que pensaba sino que también le estaba dando un pase libre para correr, para dejar ir el acelerador. Tan pronto tuviera una calle recta y libre, así lo haría.

No quiso ir directamente a la casa porque Ruby aun la estaría preparando (limpiando), aunque tampoco sabía exactamente a donde llevarla, así que tan solo condujo, en estos momentos no le importaba si se perdían en la inmensidad del mundo. Weiss no le había dicho nada aun, era posible que supusiera que tenía algo preparado para su regreso y que la llevaba a ese lugar. Siguió pensando en posibles lugares a los que ir, aunque si no le importaba alejarse de todo, entonces había un solo lugar al cual ir... solo una carretera.

La llevo a través de la ciudad y hacia esta calle, que se apartaba de todo y se dirigía a donde nadie más iría. Se adentraba en un bosque espeso, verde y lleno de vida; corría al lado de un rio que rugía con tanta fuerza como el motor de Freezerburn debido a la velocidad de la corriente y las grandes rocas en su camino. Yang bajo la velocidad lo suficiente para que Weiss pudiera apreciar mejor la vista. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Weiss la soltó e irguió su espalda para apreciar mejor el panorama, luego inhalo el aire que no podía ser más fresco y puro, por un instante pareció que levantaría sus brazos al aire, pero no lo hizo, en cambio las dejo caer sobre sus piernas de manera muy relajada.

\- No sé a dónde vamos, pero este lugar es hermoso.

\- De hecho, es aquí a donde veníamos.

\- Y... ¿Dónde es aquí exactamente?

\- Donde vengo a correr, es como una pista de práctica.

\- Yang... esto es hermoso, pero acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y francamente, estoy cansada de solo sentarme a admirar el paisaje.

\- Lo sé, pero este camino tiene un pequeño secreto y dudo mucho que otra persona lo conozca, solo deja que te muestre.

Podría quejarse nuevamente, estaba cansada, lo único que realmente necesitaba después de volar a otro continente y varias noches de desvelo era algo de descanso, aunque ya se le hacía evidente que no lo tendría. Se preguntó qué clase de lugar seria ese del que Yang hablaba, sonaba personal, eso seguro, pero no le parecía del todo usual que un corredor se detuviera en algún punto específico de la calle en la que disfrutaba correr, y ¿Qué habría encontrado en ese punto determinado que le hiciera volver más de una vez?

\- De acuerdo, pero después me gustaría ir a la casa y dormir un rato. -A lo que Yang se rio.

\- Conociéndote Weiss, no será una siesta sino más bien hibernación.

\- Nada me gustaría más. -Dijo de tal forma que era imposible asegurar si bromeaba o no.

\- Te creo. Ya no falta mucho.

Yang redujo su velocidad y supo que habían llegado. Adentro la moto en un estrecho y escondido sendero del otro lado de la calle, de modo que se apartaba del rio, el viaje sobre tierra no duro mucho, puede que tan solo 3 minutos. No fue sino hasta ese momento que Weiss pudo comprender porque la había llevado a este lugar: era una pequeña laguna al lado de lo que parecía ser un rancho a medio armar, abandonado y en ruinas. Había una hamaca simple sujeta al tronco de dos árboles.

\- Bienvenida a mi escondite, lo encontré hace un par de días mientras regresaba a casa y luego pensé en poner la hamaca, ni siquiera Ruby o Blake saben de esto, quería que lo vieras tú primero.

\- Yang... -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando se bajó de la moto.

\- dentro del rancho hay un par de trajes de baño por si quieres nadar un rato antes de descansar.

Weiss considero aquella opción, pero sabía muy bien que no podría levantarse de a hamaca después de nadar, estaría demasiado cansada, su cuerpo ignoraría toda hasta que estuviera descansado.

\- Detesto quejarme tanto, pero quizá podamos dejar eso para otro día, hoy no me siento con energía.

\- Oh vamos, no es como que vayas a quedar inconsciente en medio de la laguna, confía en mí, esto es exactamente lo que necesitas.

\- Pero luego no estaré... -las palabras que seguían eran "lo suficientemente despierta para el viaje de regreso, ¿Y si me caigo de la moto?" pero la mirada de Yang la detuvo e hizo que recapacitara- Estas determinada, ¿No es cierto?

\- Si, y mucho.

Suspiro- De acuerdo.

Yang sonrió inmediatamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al rancho. De pronto se le ocurrió a Weiss que esto es algo que Yang debió anticipar desde hacía más tiempo del que supuso, porque pasaron horas desde que le dijo que podría quedarse en su casa, pero incluso tratándose de alguien tan veloz y practica como Yang, no era posible que pudiera comprar el traje de baño en ese lapso de tiempo, en especial porque sabía que debería decidir entre cada una de las opciones que ofrecía la tienda, si es que solo fue a una. Si no era posible que Yang comprara el traje de baño en unas pocas horas porque pasaría demasiado tiempo contemplando las opciones, entonces debió comprarlo tiempo atrás, pero ¿Por qué? Si sabe que Weiss tiene sus propios trajes de baño… si esa compra no tenía un fin practico… entonces, ¿Cuál podría ser su finalidad?, ¿Hace cuánto que lo tiene?

El rancho estaba limpio por dentro, los cuatro pilares que sostenían el techo se veían en buena forma aunque las paredes se dejaron todas inconclusas, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero estaba claro que Yang había cuidado que la maleza no naciera en el suelo de tierra, o si estuvo aquí entonces fue erradicado. Weiss observo todo esto sin saber exactamente como sentirse al respecto, estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, o cuando menos a las construcciones terminadas y no podía entender porque Yang parecía tan feliz en este lugar que no tenía nada realmente, pero parecía especial para Yang, quizás... únicamente por el hecho de que siente que le pertenece, aunque no sea el caso, pues tal parece que nadie es dueño de estas tierras. ¿Era un caso de "Yo estoy aquí y proclamo estas tierras"? No tenía forma de estar segura. Se dio cuenta de que Yang la veía divertida, seguramente porque veía todas estas expresiones de "no estoy segura de cómo me siento respecto a esto", seguidamente dejo escapar una risita nasal y se dirigió hacia una cajita de madera que tenía un candado nuevo, cosa muy sobresaliente en este lugar.

\- ¿Compraste un cofre... para guardar un par de trajes de baño? -Más dudas, las incógnitas no hacían más que sumarse ante la inminente ausencia de respuestas.

\- Ya verás -contesto con humor. Weiss la veía como quien no sabe si esperar algo bueno o malo, quería decir algo pero no tenía idea de que decir en estos momentos.

\- ¿Yang? -Le pregunto con mucha intriga. La rubia no reparo en responderle, tan solo abrió el pequeño cofre y... bueno, bikinis no era lo único guardado allí- ¡Yang!

La aludida no pudo evitar echarse a reír de tal manera que le faltaba el aire. La cara de Weiss estaba completa y absolutamente roja.


	10. Dos palabras

**A/N:** Como nota rápida: esta es oficialmente la historia más larga que he escrito y también la que menos me ha dado a cambio, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, solo sé que agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me han dado.

El final está muy cerca.

…

La aludida no pudo evitar echarse a reír de tal manera que le faltaba el aire. La cara de Weiss estaba completa y absolutamente roja.

\- No son... lo que parecen -alcanzo a decir entre risas- no lo son.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser?

\- Una imagen editada al fondo del cofre -tomo aire- lo siento, pensé que sería una broma interesante y no me equivocaba. -Weiss no le respondía, así que aprovecho el silencio- Aunque tu reacción fue diferente a lo que yo esperaba, si... tal vez vemos esto desde puntos de vista muy diferentes. ¿Qué opinas? -Pregunto al retirar la imagen- no fue muy difícil encontrar la manera de hacer que parecieran estar sobre el suelo, solo tome la foto del fondo del cobre, edite las imágenes ahí y agregue las sombras.

\- ¿Cómo puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente?

\- Em... creo que eso no se puede hacer. -La miro un tanto extrañada- ¿Es esta... la primera vez que los ves?, ¿Pensaste que...?

\- Por supuesto que no, idiota -intentaba sonar normal o quizás irritada, pero su tono de voz era tan transparente que dejo ver la vergüenza que sentía

\- Ya veo... que no eres partidaria de… esos juguetes, aunque esto era solo una broma... -se rasco la nunca- tachare la idea permanentemente.

\- Solo... solo dame el traje de baño.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que te disgustara tanto.

\- Olvídalo... tu solo... olvídalo.

¿Olvidar la idea u olvidarse de tachar la idea? No estaba segura de que había querido decir pero asintió. Tenía la impresión de que tan solo le pidió que olvidara la situación como tal, aunque muy probablemente hablarían de esto después. Doblo la imagen y luego la mando a volar. Weiss se acercó al cofre con miedo de que pudiera haber más sorpresas y se alivió cuando encontró dos trajes de baño únicamente. Uno era celeste con detalles en blanco y el otro amarillo con negro, ambos eran de dos piezas y sencillos.

\- ¿Que te parecen?

\- Son bonitos -dijo con simpleza.

\- Nada excéntrico, igual sé que no podría comprar nada que fuera mejor que lo que alguien más podría comprarte, pero tenía prisa y no son para exhibición, sino para exhibir.

Viendo que Weiss tomaba el traje de baño celeste, sonrió.

Tal vez todavía quedaba una sorpresa.

\- Yang...

\- ¿Si?, ¿Algún problema? -Sonreía con picardía.

\- Yo no...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Yang... tú sabes que mis proporciones son menudas -Mostro la parte superior del bikini, claramente se le caería si intentaba ponérselo.

\- ¿Que te hizo pensar que el celeste era tuyo? -Pregunto divertida.

\- Yo... solo lo supuse.

\- Nada esta supuesto conmigo, princesa, me gusta cuando todo es impredecible.

\- Aunque me alegra ver que puedes tener planes de largo plazo. -Obviamente estaba haciendo referencia al hecho de que aun pensaba dedicar su vida a las carreras, pero eso no fue lo que Yang pensó.

\- Weiss... -dijo con un dejo tristeza- Por supuesto que sí, yo... puede que no tenga muy claro lo que pasara en el futuro, ni siquiera el cercano, pero sé que quiero estar contigo y que no podría soportar… sé que no puedo tolerar estar separada de ti, eso me duele más que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirme. Sé... que te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido… y es por eso que voy a luchar por lo nuestro.

Yang tomo la mano libre de Weiss para luego besarla con dulzura y compromiso. Los ojos azules se humedecieron y, por su expresión de grata sorpresa, supo que sus sentimientos por Weiss eran recíprocos.

Sin que fuera su intención, había desatado una batalla interna en el corazón de su novia.

Weiss la veía sin poder responderle, todo por el ajustado nudo en su garganta. Jamás antes había escuchado palabras similares, de nadie, por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni jamás conoció a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por ella, a resistirse cuando ella apartaba a todo el mundo, a ver a través de la capa de hielo que protegía su corazón... jamás imagino que algo como el afecto de Yang pudiera existir... ni mucho menos que la encontraría.

\- Yang... -fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que se quebrara su voz, antes de tener que buscar refugio entre los brazos de Yang. Quería decirle algo similar, quería decirle lo mucho que significa para ella y más que nada, ella quería decirle cuanto la quiere. Pero no podía, porque aquello que luchaba por decir eran sentimientos que hasta entonces fueron ajenos a ella, por eso no sabía cómo confesarle... como liberar las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

\- Te quiero Weiss, con todo y tu mal carácter –se burló ligeramente, intentando alivianar la atmosfera. Luego beso la frente de Weiss cuando no recibió respuesta.

Sabía exactamente lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de Weiss, comprendía que seguramente estas mismas palabras tenían un peso incalculable para su corazón, porque tal vez nunca lo escucho ni siquiera de sus padres y, seguramente, nunca las había pronunciado con sinceridad. Entendía que no era fácil para ella, que jamás nadie le había mostrado tanto afecto y que no sabía cómo entregar su cariño, ni en forma de palabras. Acariciaba su espalda para intentar confortarla.

\- Este bien Weiss, yo te quiero y sé que también me quieres, lo has demostrado muchas veces, no es necesario que lo digas.

\- Pero... Yang... -comenzaba a ganar la batalla contra aquello que le hacía guardar silencio, porque no soportaban No poder expresarle a Yang lo que decía a gritos en su mente- Yo... debo decirte... -su voz aun sonaba forzada y rota, era la primera vez que exponía su corazón de esta forma. Recordó como antes le resulto difícil aceptar que los sentimientos de Yang fueran sinceros, como después tuvo que ceder ante sus propios sentimientos… después de tanto tiempo, expresarlo en forma de palabras no debería ser tan duro, pero lo es.

\- Descuida, no hace falta, no ahora, no hasta que estés lista, yo sé lo que quieres decir Weiss y eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Pero es necesario que lo diga... no acepto dejarte si respuesta de esta forma...

Fueron muchas las palabras que le susurraba el corazón y que batallaban por salir de boca. Deseaba decir que todo era monótono, gris y deprimente hasta que ella llego, que nunca antes imagino poder estar con alguien por amor en vez de conveniencia. El mero concepto de Amor era algo que escapaba de su entendimiento… hasta que la conoció y le mostro la belleza de la que todos hablaban. Quería decirle que tampoco soportaba estar lejos de ella porque entonces todo se volvía tediosamente insoportable. Decirle... que sus besos son hipnóticos, sus abrazos medicinales, su compañía como la de un ángel y... tan solo decirle que la ama. Puede que no fuera muy expresiva respecto a lo que siente, pero su corazón no le dejaría mentir, es así como se siente, es eso lo que siente, no puede ser nada menos y no puede haber nada mayor.

\- Te...

Seguía titubeando, aun no podía decirle ni algo más ligero como "te quiero" y eso agravaba el conflicto dentro de ella, pues ya estaba cansada de su propia frialdad, quedara decirle tantas cosas... tantas cosas.

Yang no hizo más que esperar con paciencia, su corazón bailaba de alegría. De pronto necesito que Weiss pronunciara aquellas palabras que, por alguna razón, ahora moría por escuchar. Su corazón se mantenía a la expectativa, puede que finalmente escuche una afirmación, entonces los sentimientos de Weiss serían confirmados. Sabía que debía ser una locura querer escuchar las palabras aunque ya antes le había demostrado lo que sentía... lo mucho que la quería. Pero, por algún motivo que se escapaba a su razonamiento, necesitaba escucharlo también, tan solo una vez por lo menos.

\- Yo... lo siento... -dijo Weiss, rendida.

Fue como si una estaca se clavara en su corazón, así lo sintieron ambas. Yang sonrió, porque a pesar de que le dolía, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que podía esperar de Weiss y que ella lo intentaba, podía estar segura por la tristeza de su voz.

\- Esta bien, princesa. -Coloco la mano debajo de su mentón para hacer que levantara la mirada y así encontrarse con unos frustrados y humedecidos ojos azules- yo te quiero, y te esperare lo que haga falta.

Seguidamente, se inclinó para besarle en los labios. Su acercamiento fue lento y suave en un principio, pero esto no fue suficiente para Weiss, quien le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y la beso con la pasión que no podía dejar expresar en palabras, con la intensidad de la necesidad que tiene por hacerle saber que la ama, y con la añoranza que la atormentaba mientras estuvo lejos de ella.

Yang lo recibió todo, sumando sus propios deseos a los de Weiss y así intercambiaron tantos besos como quisieron.

El largo tiempo de espera, la angustia, la frustración, las preocupaciones que eventualmente deberían afrontar, los hechos innegables que les esperan más adelante, todo aquello podía desaparecer aquí, en este espacio que era de ambas .Tal como el salón del coro en su momento, este espacio aislado del resto del mundo parecía planeado únicamente para ellas. Aquí la libertad era absoluta.

...

La sonrisa pícara que difícilmente se disimulaba con una pizca de simpatía, causaba... un extraño nerviosismo en Weiss, ya que, incluso si no es la primera vez que Yang la ve con tan poca ropa (y la ha visto al desnudo) había algo en aquella picardía que se encontraba imaginando quien sabe que escenarios con ella... y que la ponía nerviosa. El bikini que Yang había escogido para ella era... muy del estilo de la rubia que mantenía la sonrisa pícara.

El traje de baño de Yang tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus detalles coquetos conseguían que fuera imposible para Weiss despegar su vista demasiado tiempo. Podía ver de reojo como Yang le sonreía a manera de decir que podía ver todo lo que quisiera, y eso de alguna forma solo agravaba su sonrojo.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado, que a la vez se siente tan corto; por alguna razón, después de todo lo que había pasado... todavía era relativamente fácil para Yang hacer que se sonrojara y eso era algo que la fastidiaba un poco, más después de haber escuchado lo tierno que le parecía a la rubia. Pensó que se abría acostumbrado ya, pensó que debía ser algo que debería ir cambiando con el tiempo, pero tal parece que no es el caso.

Yang la invito a seguirla a medida que se acercaban a la orilla de la laguna, el agua estaba cristalina y el panorama invitaba a relajarse en el agua, la frescura del bosque y el sonido tranquilizador de la escasa corriente de agua resultarían irresistibles para cualquiera. Yang entro al agua primero, sabía que estaría fría pero no le importaba, pues como dicen "el mal paso darlo con prisa" y le parecía mejor sumergirse completamente a entrar lentamente y prolongar la sensación de frio por más tiempo. Weiss entro en seguida también, pero porque ella estaba acostumbrada al frio de Atlas, realmente no se sintió afectada por esto, no como Yang, quien intentaba disimular como le temblaba la mandíbula.

\- Tenías razón, esto era lo que necesitaba. -Dijo Weiss en un suspiro mientras flotaba boca arriba, cerca de la orilla.

\- Por supuesto, yo sé que es lo mejor para mi chica.

Weiss no sospecho que Yang se le estaba acercando hasta que su sombra le bloqueo el sol y al abrir sus ojos descubrió que Yang estaba por besarla. Acepto el contacto con gusto y sintió como las manos de Yang tomaban su rostro. El beso era lento y suave, como si su intención fuera relajarla aún más de lo que pensaba posible.

\- Hoy tenemos toda la tarde para relajarnos -aseguro Yang- así que... disfruta.

Yang la llevo lentamente hacia el centro de la laguna, donde el agua era más fresca, luego se movió lentamente hacia su lado y floto junto a ella.

Ambas se dejaron absorber por la tranquilidad que inspiraban los sonidos del bosque y las aves.

\- Yang...

\- ¿Si?

\- Me preguntaba...

\- Oh, es la famosa pregunta. -Menciono con humor.

\- Si... -se rio brevemente- me preguntaba... ¿Porque? -Guardo silencio por un instante, Yang espero a que continuara porque su pregunta era muy vaga- ¿Por qué quisiste acercarte a mí? Lo pienso y no encuentro razones que expliquen porque querías pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- Así que... ¿has tenido esta pregunta en mente desde que te ayude con los cuadernos?

\- No -le interrumpió- he tenido esta pregunta desde la segunda vez que te encontré en el salón del coro. Si soy franca, te diré que pensaba que solo te interesaba mi apellido, pero en seguida me demostraste que no era así y desde entonces he tratado de entender que fue exactamente, que viste en mí que te hiciera querer hablar más conmigo, saber más de mí, que te hiciera preocuparte al punto en que me parecía molesto.

\- ¿Por qué...? -Repitió la pregunta para sí misma. En realidad nunca había pensado en esto.

¿Porque Weiss y no cualquier otra persona?

Sus rasgos inusuales llamaron su atención inmediatamente el día que la conoció en la biblioteca, su forma de ser tan tajante y hostil había conseguido que el poco interés que sentía hacia ella se desvaneciera, pero cuando Blake le hablo de ella y del motivo por el cual estaba siempre de malas... entonces no pudo evitar simpatizar con ella. ¿En qué momento se interesó realmente en ella?, ¿Qué fue lo que vio n ella? Si de algo estaba segura...

\- Porque pude verte como realmente eres, Weiss. El día en que te encontré por primera vez en el salón del coro, escuche no solo una parte de la canción sino la melodía completa. No te lo dije pero antes de que entraras estaba teniendo una pesadilla y fue tu voz... literalmente llegaste como un ángel a salvarme en el peor de los momentos, eso hizo que me diera curiosidad ver quien estaba cantando. Entonces escuche tu canción, todo lo que decías, entendí porque eras como eras, y... no sé porque, pero aunque pensé irme del salón sin que me notaras, por alguna razón me quede bajo el marco de la puerta. No lo sé, solo... quería verte, como si supiera que nunca volvería a verte. Yo... no pensé nunca en hablar contigo, pero sabía que debía decir algo cuando me viste. Y había algo, en tus ojos, o más bien en la forma en la que me miraste, no estoy segura de poder explicarlo... pero fue exactamente en ese instante en que tan solo supe que quería pasar un rato contigo. Luego, cuando hablamos, cuando cantamos juntas, cuando pude apreciar mejor como eras... no lo sé, tan solo... quise pasar más tiempo contigo, hablar más contigo, conocerte mejor. Supongo que la respuesta corta es: porque tu personalidad me cautivo, eras un enigma.

\- No... Lo hubiera supuesto.

\- Je, ¿Que pensabas?, ¿Que pensaba usarte como plataforma para llegar a tu padre? Seria demasiado problema, yo tan solo quería hablar contigo y eso ya me parecía lo más difícil del mundo. -Decía con humor.

\- Francamente...

\- Lo sé, me lo dijiste un día. –Intento decir en su tono cómico, pero fallo en ocultar su fastidio.

Weiss no supo que decirle inmediatamente, pero sabía que si lo recordaba era porque eso realmente la había herido u ofendido en aquel momento.

\- Lo siento, eran los viejos hábitos.

\- Eso lo entiendo. No me conocías.

\- Yang... no sabes... -apenas conseguía decir, con dificultad. Yang dirigió su mirada a ella de inmediato, tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba por decir debía ser algo que le pesaba mucho.-... Antes de que tu llegaras... no había nadie... -pauso, luchando para que su voz no se quebrara todavía- ... yo, genuinamente pensaba que estaba destinada a estar por siempre sola, porque todos me buscarían por algún interés egoísta. Todo gesto amable parecía postizo, cada sonrisa una máscara, cada favor un chantaje.

\- Weiss...

Se acercó un poco a ella para tomarle la mano y no dijo nada más. Comprendía que estaba empezando a sacar esas verdades que Yang necesitaba escuchar, así que guardo silencio, sin soltar su mano.

\- Mis padres habían planeado mi vida entera, desde antes de que naciera, ya sabían a qué colegios iría, habían planeado con quienes me convenía juntarme, cuales talentos me convenía cultivar si es que los tenia, ya habían programado cuando comenzarían a llenar una lista de pretendientes, a qué edad me casaría, cuántos hijos convenía tener -pauso nuevamente por un momento. Yang no pudo evitar apretar su mano ligeramente, todo esto le molestaba- ... Tú, por el contrario, eres la persona más libre que conozco, no se exige nada de ti porque todos confían en que decidirás tu camino, tú decides quienes son tus amigos sin pensar en que es lo más conveniente. Tú... eres libre para sentir... –se detuvo en seco para combatir el nudo en su garganta, pero reanudo tan pronto como pudo- eres del tipo de persona que se entrega completamente sin pensarlo, sin pedir nada a cambio, entregas tu afecto sin importar que puedas salir herida… con toda la libertad del mundo, tu am…

Weiss no pudo terminar de pronunciar aquella palabra que era tan ajena para su boca, sentía que el nudo en la garganta había crecido tanto que el paso de las letras le desgarraría. Yang no pudo seguir esperando paciente, se movió hacia Weiss para abrazarla, luego recordando que el agua estaba profundan, la guio a donde pudiera tocar el fondo y la abrazo como la había abrazado la mañana en que Weiss había llorado sobre el teclado eléctrico. La heredera la abrazaba con la misma fuerza, aferrándose a ella como si el abismo en su corazón y mente pelearan por arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad.

\- Pero estoy aquí, Weiss. Ya no estás sola, nunca te dejare.

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a escaparse, una en una, de los lagrimales de Weiss. Yang aun intentaba consolarla, con una mano acariciando su espalda y la otra sosteniéndola firme, pero pronto sintió que también lloraría cuando Weiss siguió hablando:

\- A menudo me miraba al espejo, preguntándome quien era la persona frente a mí, porque yo solo podía ver una mentira, algo plástico, mera apariencia. - Volvió a detenerse, para respirar hondo y seguir hablando con dificultado- Pero esa no era yo, no podía serlo porque era solo el reflejo de lo que se quería y esperaba de mi... yo... estaba perdida... en algún lugar detrás de ese espejo... en algún lugar frio... donde nadie me veía. ¡Nadie, Yang! Excepto mi hermana, pero ella se fue hace años. -El llanto comenzaba a ser imposible de parar- ... luego tú llegaste, encontraste mi esencia entre todos los fragmentos de mí... y decidiste... que yo valía la pena.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el cabello de Weiss, provenían de los ojos lila que permanecían cerrados con fuerza, pues su dueña también estaba al borde del llanto.

\- Por supuesto que lo vales, no seas idiota, Weiss, ¡Lo vales! Tienes un corazón puro y sincero, siempre quieres ser mejor persona, siempre estas cerca para ayudar aunque no sepas relacionarte con las personas, eres inteligente y talentosa. Sé que... que todo el amor que no recibiste se acumuló en tu interior... y que morías por entregarlo. Tu... solo necesitabas a quien dárselo. Lo puedo notar, sé que por eso es tan difícil para ti, porque nunca pudiste dejar salir lo que sentías, y sé que por eso se te hace tan difícil hacerlo ahora.

\- Yang... yo... -volvió a intentarlo, quería decirlo de una vez por todas, pero las mismas dos palabras se atoraban en el nudo que volvía y ya no permitía el paso de su voz.

\- Esta bien, no tienes que forzarte, yo sé lo que intentas decir.

\- Pero quiero decirlo, debo decirlo... ¡Hace mucho que no puedo decirlo!

\- Sah, está bien Weiss, yo lo sé y eso es suficiente.

Comprendía el peso que esas palabras debían tener para Weiss. Ella jamás espero que alguien se las dijera sinceramente, y ella nunca pensó que conocería alguien a quien dedicarlas. Casi había cumplido la mayoría de edad y durante la mayor parte de esos años se había dedicado a sabotear citas, no a disfrutarlas, a rechazar a los pretendientes y sin aceptar excepciones, a ser valorada por su apellido y no su persona; se había acostumbrado a lo difícil, cruel y frio de la vida pero no conocía sus opuestos. Entonces, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo no comprender que esas dos palabras que nunca se le habían dedicado se convertirían en un puñal en su corazón? Los años de soledad y dolor la han marcado. Por tanto tiempo sello su corazón que al intentar abrirlo también habría heridas viejas y nuevas. Yang lo sabía, lo entendía perfectamente.

\- Se mi representante, olvídate de la compañía y tu familia. Por favor... me gustaría que rompieras esas ataduras, deshazte de tu sentido de obligación, no le debes nada a tu apellido. Te lo ruego, Weiss.

La chica que se refugiaba en sus brazos guardo silencio por varios segundos, eso le indico que estaba considerando sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque sabía que había algo de rebeldía en Weiss y que posiblemente estaba librando una disputa en su mente.

\- No puedo prometer nada, pero lo pensare.

Sabía que esa sería la mejor respuesta que podría obtener de ella, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír por el simple hecho de saber lo mucho que Weiss valoraba su opinión.

\- ¿Quieres relajarte un rato más o prefieres que regresemos?

\- Eso depende de donde este el almuerzo.

\- A casa entonces.

La casa estaba preparada, cada cosa en su lugar y todo limpio. Los ojos plateados de Ruby contemplaban el resultado de un trabajo bien hecho, en especial porque claro, Yang no es precisamente la persona más organizada con la que se pueda vivir, pero aunque eso no ha importado en otras ocasiones, hoy era el día en que Weiss regresaba y esta vez se quedaría unos meses, así que quería recibirla de la mejor manera, pues la conocía, sabía que si no encontraba un lugar en orden entonces lo organizaría ella misma, y que alguien llegue a tu casa a limpiar es casi ofensivo. Recibió una llamada de Blake diciendo que llegaría con pizza, así que al menos no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Le parecía gracioso reconocer como ha cambiado la imagen que tiene de Weiss con el tiempo, si su Yo del pasado la viera ahora seguramente le preguntaría algo como "¿Esa bruja te hizo ordenar la casa?" y aquel pensamiento le hacía reír. Por alguna razón ahora recordaba la finesa de sus rasgos, su elegancia al caminar, lo sofisticado de sus gestos y modales, el brillo de su cabello y ojos azules, también la inesperada amabilidad que mostraba ocasionalmente... y su sonrisa. Era algo tan inusual y por lo mismo tan hermosa.

Se le veía tan feliz junto a Yang y lo mismo era cierto para su hermana, estaba segura porque cada cosa que Yang hace, lo hace pensando en Weiss. Además, Yang siempre ha sido muy transparente respecto a sus emociones: cada vez que suspira viendo la nada sabe que está pensando en ella, cada vez que se exalta cuando escucha el tono de llamada que asigno al número de Weiss lo deja aún más claro, también cada vez que se la ve sin ánimos porque Weiss no ha podido contestar alguna llamada o mensaje, seguido de la sonrisa que muestra cuando ve el mensaje o recibe la llamada. Todo, además, jamás imagino que su hermana pudiera encontrar, sacar y hacer relucir las cualidades de Weiss, cualidades que Ruby había considerado inexistentes.

Recordó, entonces, el día en que Weiss le dijo lo bien que había quedado el pedazo de pastel que le dio a manera de disculpa y pensó en preparar uno para todos, ya había mejorado la receta y cuando caiga la noche, cuando Yang, Blake, Weiss y Taiyang estén aquí, entonces podrán tener algo muy similar a una cena familiar, una que sabe, Weiss jamás ha tenido en toda su vida. Era inexplicable, la emoción que sentía cuando se preguntaba como reaccionaria Weiss ante una situación así.

La heredera no sabe lo que son las amenas pláticas familiares.

Imaginaba que Taiyang tendría muchas preguntas porque jamás ha visto a Weiss aunque ha escuchado mucho de ella. Además, con lo transparente que es Yang con sus emociones, lo más seguro es que note que quizás Weiss no es tan solo una amiga para Yang. Al mismo tiempo, si lo último se cumplía, entonces también era divertido imaginar qué tipo de reacción tendría; en el primer escenario que había planteado: él sencillamente lo tomaría tan a la ligera como cuando Yang y Blake ' _jugueteaban'_. En el segundo escenario: él notaba que era algo serio y quizás se preguntaría cuanto tiempo llevan así. Aun no lo sabía, pero quería ver su rostro cuando se diera cuenta, puede que incluso sospeche que por ella han mejorado las notas de Yang. La rebelde primogénita jamás había sido tan disciplinada y pocas veces se la había visto tan contenta y abatida por lo mismo.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta en ese momento y fue de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba, abrió cuando Blake dijo que se enfriaba la pizza.

Poco había que fuera más grato que recibir a un amigo... que trae pizza. Blake dejo el almuerzo en la mesa y luego sugirió a Ruby que comieran mientras estuviera caliente, porque posiblemente Yang y Weiss no llegarían sino hasta tarde, pero poco después noto los ingredientes del pastel que la menor preparaba.

\- No pensé que fuéramos a recibirla tan bien -dijo.

\- Bueno, ella fue capaz de rectificar a Yang... ¡Yang Xiao Long!

\- Aja...-expreso su incredulidad y espero a que Ruby soltara la verdad.

\- Y... también quiero demostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado.

\- ¿No piensa que seas buena en repostería?

\- Dijo que estaba bien, luego me dijo como hacerlo mejor, incluso me dio un trifolio con consejos para crear recetas nuevas.

\- bueno, suena a algo que ella haría.

\- Fue como llamarme torpe, así que desde entonces he puesto más atención en clase y he estudiado aún más duro. Ahora soy la mejor de la clase -dijo con mucho orgullo.

\- Esta bien que quieras impresionarla, pero ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... ¿hasta entonces nadie me había encarado así?

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿dejarías que te ayude o prefieres encargarte por tu cuenta?

\- Tal vez puedas ayudarme otro día

\- De acuerdo.

La fina visión de Blake paseo por los alrededores, no quería decirlo abiertamente, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Ruby estaba tomando demasiadas molestias. No bromeaba cuando dijo que ya consideraba a la peliblanca como su mejor amiga. Saco el celular de su bolcillo y retomo la novela que estaba leyendo. Pero luego no pudo evitar observar de reojo como Ruby preparaba aquel pastel, como si más que una prueba de sus habilidades se tratase de un regalo hecho con mucho cariño. La menor sonreía y tatareaba mientras preparaba la receta en la que había trabajado por meses.

\- ¿Haces todo esto porque quieres que también te considere su mejor amiga? -Inquirió, curiosa.

\- Eso no estaría mal, pero en realidad quiero que me tome en serio, aun me trata como a una niña, ¡Incluso más que Yang!

Blake soltó una carcajada, eso en realidad no estaba muy apartado de la realidad.

Fue entonces que escucharon el inconfundible rugir de Freezerburn se hizo escuchar, las pelinegras cruzaron miradas.

\- Distráelas -pidió Ruby


	11. Lagrimas de alegria

Blake la miro, estática, porque si la intención de la menor era que el pastel fuera sorpresa, entonces fracasaría cuando comenzara a hornearse y todo el que estuviera en la casa pudiera sentir su aroma, cuando llegaran a almorzar o cuando entraran a saludarla, pero finalmente dijo "De acuerdo"

El sonido del motor se extinguió y para entonces Blake ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Blake! –Le saludo Yang, con un abrazo de oso que casi le saca todo el aliento- ¡Ya llegamos! -Exclamo después para que su hermanita estuviera enterada.

\- También te extrañe amiga -consiguió decir con el aliento que tenía.

\- Hola Blake -saludo Weiss tranquilamente, feliz de verla.

\- Hola... ya suéltame Yang.

\- No hasta que cruja tu espalda

Sabía que Yang solo bromeo, lo que se confirmó cuando la dejo ir. Luego no tardó en ser rodeada por otros brazos, los de Weiss esta vez, más amable y breve.

\- ¿Donde esta Ruby?, ¿Que huele tan bien? -Preguntaba la dueña de la curiosa mirada lila, oliendo y casi saboreando el aire.

\- Esta en la cocina y lo que hueles es el almuerzo.

La escena que siguió fue una en la que Ruby literalmente tenía las manos sobre la masa. Yang entendió al instante sus intenciones y se ofreció para ayudarle, pero Ruby no quería que nadie más interfiriera en el proceso, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de su hermana e hizo que le preguntara porque quería hacerlo sola, Ruby no pudo más que mirar a Weiss por un instante y decir "por nada en particular" lo que provocó que las novias intercambiaran miradas. Weiss supuso que quizás Ruby no esperaba que alguien acostumbrado a lujos se 'degradara' a cocinar, así que de inmediato dijo "Yo también cocino, no es problema, también puedo ayudar si quieres" y eso dejo a Ruby en jaque. La timidez de la menor evitaba que dijera la verdad, así que en cambio tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de ambas. Blake miraba desde atrás, si no ayudaba era porque conocía las intenciones de Ruby, y sin embargo le parecía curioso que Ruby no opusiera resistencia tan determinante como hace un rato.

La hermana mayor puso a calentar el horno justo antes de que, con un rugido, su estómago le recordara que tenía hambre. "Bien, suficiente, he ayudado" dijo, antes de sentarse a comer. Weiss decidió que ayudaría con la masa de las galletas que son la firma de Ruby, quien la veía como si la heredera hubiera tomado algo valioso y lo manipulara entre sus manos: le ponía nerviosa, como si la pureza de las galletas estuviera en peligro, ahora sabía que no podría presumir la calidad de las galletas.

Las recién llegadas comieron en silencio, más por hambre y no porque no tuvieran temas de que conversar. Blake leyó en silencio mientras Ruby seguía poniendo todo su esfuerzo en aquel pastel. Pero ese silencio no podía durar mucho, porque había una pregunta y preocupación en la mente de la heredera, algo en lo que había pensado por mucho tiempo pero olvido en el momento de relajación que tuvo en la laguna; sin embargo, ahora que el tiempo se le agotaba era cuando dicha pregunta volvía a resonar en su mente. Trago lo que tenía en la boca y finalmente pronuncio:

\- ¿Cómo es Taiyang?

Las dos hermanas voltearon a verla sorprendidas, como si pensaran que no era necesario hacer semejante pregunta.

\- Él es un maestro en Sigma, intento enseñarme a pelear, tiene una forma de ver las cosas un tanto anticuadas pero siempre intenta mantener "la onda" con los más jóvenes. Oh, además es el mejor padre que pudimos haber tenido -contesto Ruby.

\- No estés nerviosa, estoy segura de que le agradaras. Él no se parece en nada a tu padre.

\- Eso lo sé... -decía Weiss, un tanto cabizbaja.

\- ¿Pero? -Pregunto Blake antes que cualquiera.

\- ¿Él sabe?

\- Aun no le he dicho -sinceridad en las palabras de Yang- porque quería esperar a que pudieras conocerlo en persona, de forma similar a como paso con Klein... aunque eso no fuera planeado, siento que fue lo mejor porque él ya sabía de mi incluso sin conocerme, aunque yo no supiera nada de él, ocurre similar contigo y mi padre.

\- ¿Quién es Klein? -Inquirió Ruby.

Yang miro a su hermanita, estupefacta, intentando recordar si hablo de él cuando regreso a casa luego de su primera cita con Weiss, ¡Creyó mencionarlo el mismo día en que ocurrió!

Le explico calmadamente de quien se trataba.

...

Comenzó a atardecer, las 4 chicas estaban teniendo una plática amena cuando se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y luego el de la puerta al abrirse. El corazón de Weiss pasó por alto un latido para luego latir con fuerza, no podía imaginar cómo se habría sentido Yang cuando le presento a Klein el mero día de su primera cita.

\- Ya volví chicas -anuncio Taiyang. Ruby se levantó inmediatamente para saludarlo, Yang se puso de pie para ir a saludarlo también, pero se detuvo, prefiriendo colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Weiss y sonreírle, a modo de calmarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, porque esperara aquí con ella y la presentara como es debido.

Ruby fue la primera en llegar a la entrada y abrazar a su padre, quien sintió el aroma del pastel en el horno e inmediatamente quiso investigar. Llegando a la cocina es que Blake lo saluda, aunque realmente lo primero que vieron los ojos del padre fue el brillante cabello blanco y tez pálida de la heredera, que resaltaba de entre los colores cálidos del cuarto.

\- Mucho gusto -le saludo Weiss, parándose al verlo- soy Weiss Schnee.

Taiyang la miro extrañado por un instante, recordando que hoy llegaría una amiga de Yang a quedarse por unos meses. De manera desordenada, volvieron a él todas las cosas que había escuchado de esta chica, de esta Bruja y Ángel, la chica heredera sin mucha suerte que era tan fina y elegante en persona como había imaginado. Cuanto más lo había pensado, más insólito le parecía que alguien como ella pudiera llevarse bien con su primogénita, de todas las amistades en el mundo, esta debía ser una de las más inusuales.

\- En esta casa las formalidades no son necesarias, -le sonrió- Yo soy Taiyang y vaya si he escuchado mucho de ti, no sé cómo le habrás hecho para que Yang mejorara sus notas pero deberíamos celebrarlo.

\- Papá -se quejó Yang, en parte apenada porque sabía que era cierto: a él le tomo años hacer que ella se aplicara más a los estudios, pero al final si ella había mejorado era porque tenía interés en Weiss y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

\- No dijo que no seas inteligente o que no puedas ser responsable...

\- Tan solo necesitaba algo de inspiración -menciono Blake, en efecto, ella tuvo la osadía de decir algo como eso, razón por la cual, sus amigas la veían incrédulas y Yang luchaba por no sonrojarse o por disimularlo.

\- Así que inspiración... ¿Qué exactamente? Porque lo intente de todo.

Weiss procuraba no sonrojarse mientras pensaba en alguna forma de decirlo sin sentirse apenada.

\- Supongo que... -Hablaba mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de decirlo- la compañía de algunas personas puede sacar lo mejor en otras.

\- Ah, fue como con Blake entonces. –Asocio con mucha naturalidad, ignorando que su primogénita comenzaba a sonrojarse- ¿Por qué no puedes escoger novios que sean tan intelectuales como tus amigas? Sería bonito que un día me presentaras a alguien que no me hiciera temer por tu futuro.

Ruby soltó una carcajada y las demás sonrieron.

\- Oh no, ¿Quién es esta vez? Por favor dime que no es el hijo del dueño del bar, ese tal Junior, Ugh, incluso su nombre hace que quiera ponerle una orden de restricción.

\- En realidad... -decía Weiss, dando un paso al frente.

Por alguna extraña suerte, el teléfono de Taiyang comenzó a sonar y él se disculpó en el acto, pues era una llamada que no podía ignorar. Seguidamente, sonó la campanita que indicaba que la masa ya estaba lista, así que Ruby acudió de inmediato. Blake observo como la pareja intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas a manera de decir silenciosamente que no creían lo cerca que había estado.

\- Casi te me adelantas –menciono Yang.

\- ¿Que esperabas? -Weiss la veía, cruzándose de brazos, ¿Qué más podría haber hecho en esa situación?- Pensé que era una buena oportunidad y que lo habían planeado de esa manera.

\- En realidad no -admitió Blake- no pensé que una cosa llevara a la otra de esa manera.

Yang miro a Blake, parodiando la mirada que Blake hace cuando sabe que le mienten u ocultan algo. La pelinegra sonrió.

\- Disculpen, era un padre molesto por las notas de su hijo, pero en fin, dejemos de lado las presentaciones, me da mucho gusto que seas parte de la familia.

\- A mí también.

\- Bueno, tengo algunos exámenes que calificar...

\- ¡Ya está listo! -Anuncio Ruby desde la cocina.

\- Pero primero es lo primero -dijo Taiyang, cambiando el orden de sus prioridades porque no se debe trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la cocina con las ansias con las que uno recibe un pastel. La cafetera ya estaba trabajando y los platos estaban siendo colocados sobre la mesa, Taiyang y Yang asistieron a la menor, cortando el pastel que se veía en verdad apetitoso. La cubierta de chocolate con base de fresa, y las galletas con chispas de chocolate al lado solo hacían que se viera mejor; no solo eso, las fresas colocadas sobre el pastel, de forma que parecían dibujar una rosa, solo contribuían a la idea de que en verdad había tenido que esmerarse mucho para hacer este postre.

\- Espero que no estés a dieta, princesa -bromeo Yang- porque no creo que tengamos suficiente con un solo pedazo. Esto se ve increíble, Ruby.

Taiyang no podía esconder su asombro, permanecía boquiabierto y aun no podía pronunciar palabra, no porque no supiera que decir sino porque esta segundo de que ahora no sería un buen momento para poner a su hija a vender postres. Blake estaba más intrigada que asombrada, ya que si bien Ruby quería impresionar a Weiss, quizás esto era extralimitarse, en verdad debió afectarle que le dijeran todo aquello que la heredera le dijo, fuese lo que fuese.

Yang saco su celular del bolcillo y tomo una foto a la obra maestra de Ruby, porque sabía perfectamente que no duraría mucho. Luego de ayudar a su hermanita a cortar y repartir los pedazos, se sentaron en la mesa a comer y tener una conversación incomoda en un principio, pero muy amena después.

Taiyang no podía evitar hacer varias preguntas a la invitada especial, habían muchas cosas que le daban curiosidad, como: ¿cómo rayos fue que se conocieron? Porque Yang no figuraba nada al lado de la heredera de una de las compañías tan importante como la de la familia Schnee. Fue Weiss la que respondió esa pregunta, desde su perspectiva por supuesto, de paso tuvo que contar muchas cosas que le habían ocurrido años antes para que el padre de Yang pudiera estar en contexto. La relación con su familia, los años de soledad, la pérdida de su hermana, todas las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre sus hombros, incluyendo aunque no limitándose a los estudios y la empresa. No lo conto todo, pero hablo de todo un poco y de manera muy general, exponiendo la punta del iceberg de su vida.

En ese instante, Taiyang pudo intentar adivinar las razones por las que alguien como ella podría gustar pasar el tiempo con alguien que es su opuesto, y en ese momento sintió que debía tomar una de las manos de la heredera para decirle nuevamente que es bienvenida en esta casa... y que se la tratara como a un igual, porque eso es lo que es, tan solo una chica.

Weiss lo miro a los ojos. Sabía que frente a ella estaba Taiyang y no su padre, ella sabía perfectamente que él es el padre de Yang, también sabía perfectamente... que palabras como esas jamás saldrían de la boca de su propio padre, pues para él ella es un peón y no una hija. Su mente jugo en su contra por un leve instante y le hizo ver a su propio padre en el lugar de Taiyang, también tomándola de la mano y diciendo palabras similares. Su corazón no pudo concebir tal idea y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se siente tener un buen padre: afectuoso, comprensivo, amable, cálido y protector. Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando temió que las cualidades que veía en los ojos del padre de Yang provocaran que su corazón le hiciera soltar lágrimas.

\- Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

\- No me lo agradezcas.

Yang, quien se hallaba sentada al lado de Weiss, coloco una mano sobre su hombro para que volteara a verla, quería decirle unas pocas palabras, algo como: "esta también es tu casa" y de esta manera, sin esperarlo, lo que consiguió fue que Weiss apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Algo que Taiyang hubiera pasado por alto de no haber visto la expresión que tenía Ruby, que era como si estuviera viendo una novela. Blake permanecía casi inexpresiva, claro, pero ese tipo de mirada era inusual en la menor.

\- Yin -Las miradas curiosas se posaban ahora sobre el padre, esperando a que continuara- ¡Eres el Yin de Yang! -Exclamo de pronto, sintiendo la emoción de haber resuelto un enigma- no importa como lo vea, ustedes dos no podrían ser más diferentes, y sin embargo coexisten en perfecta armonía

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, porque no sabían exactamente en qué contexto el decía esas palabras. Taiyang sintió que lo miraban como si acabara de contar un mal chiste.

\- ¿Que? Es cierto.

\- Técnicamente si... pero eso ya lo sabemos, capitán obvio -dijo Ruby en nombre de todas.

Capitán obvio luego se levantó a servir el café cuando estuvo listo y siguieron conversando.

Al terminar de comer, Taiyang fue inmediatamente a atender esos exámenes sin calificar, o al menos eso pensó que haría, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- Ah, por cierto -se dirigía a la heredera- puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Ruby si quieres, la cama es más suave

\- De hecho, ya mis cosas están en el cuarto de Yang.

\- Oh, bueno, finge que no dije nada entonces. -Le tomo cerca de 3 segundos volver a asomar su cabeza por debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina- pero pensaba que Blake no soporta los colchones suaves.

\- Muy considerado, pero yo no me quedo esta noche, mi gato está muy travieso últimamente y no me siento tranquila dejándolo solo.

\- Muy bien, de acuerdo

\- Se honesto papá, -intervino la mayor de las hermanas- en realidad no quieres revisar los exámenes.

\- No es posible que sea tan obvio o...

Por supuesto, si hace un momento él fue nombrado el capitán de la obviedad. La mirada en los rostros de las chicas a su alrededor se lo hacían aún más evidente. Asintió diciendo "claro" y luego se marchó, para luego regresar dos segundos después y agregar "Buenas noches, chicas" y recibir un "buenas noches" de las cuatro. Blake partió después de eso, no quería llegar demasiado tarde a su casa. Una vez que se fue, la pareja se giró para notar como Ruby las veía como si creyera adivinar lo que pasaría esta noche. La pareja en cuestión intercambio miradas un tanto sorprendidas de que fuera Ruby quien las viera de tal forma.

... O eso fue lo que pensaron, porque pronto descubrieron que la habían juzgado mal.

\- ¡Aun no puedo creer que vayas a quedarte con nosotros! -Salto y abrazó a Weiss- ¡Esto será increíble! ¡Ya planee lo que haremos esta semana!

\- Seguro que si… –Busco piadosamente la mirada de Yang, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y devolviendo el abrazo a la menor, quizás con algo de miedo porque no quería pensar en lo que habría planeado. Escucho que la menor soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y emoción, porque estaba claro que no esperaba que la abrazara. Seguidamente, observo como la menor la soltaba para correr fuera de la cocina, aunque no sin antes decirles:

\- ¡Buenas noches!

\- Buenas noches -respondió la pareja.

…

Fueron al cuarto de Yang, la puerta estaba abierta, como de costumbre.

Un nuevo sentimiento invadió a Weiss en el momento en que ella entro al cuarto, no porque no hubiera estado aquí antes sino porque por un largo tiempo este será su el lugar donde duerma, que esta casa será como un nuevo hogar para ella desde este momento y hasta que deba regresar a la mansión. Era agradable, una especie de tranquilidad cálida que se asemejaba mucho a la comodidad que muchas veces se describe como "el calor del hogar" y, que hasta ahora, no había logrado comprender del todo.

Nada en esta casa le pertenecía, excepto por lo que ella había traído consigo, ella tampoco se quedaría por demasiado tiempo pues era solo un huésped, sin embargo, esta casa se sentía más suya que su propia casa. Era algo que no lograría explicar, como algo tan ajeno pudiera sentirse tan propio, tan solo por las personas que se encuentran alrededor. A partir de mañana tendrá la misma rutina que Yang y Ruby: Se levantaran las tres a la misma hora, desayunaran lo mismo, caminaran juntas a la academia, tomarían la misma ruta de regreso a casa, podría convivir con ellas de la misma forma que una familia normal convive cuando ha pasado mucho desde que duermen bajo el mismo techo.

Era un sentimiento curioso que no podía explicar por completo.

Su novia la veía sin pronunciar palabra, adivinando lo que debía estar pasando por su mente, sin mencionar que también se sentía contenta de saber que podrán vivir juntas por una temporada, de no ser por la presencia de Ruby y la ocasional aparición de su padre, esto podría ser un modelo de cómo sería su convivencia unos años en el futuro. Ya no podía esperar, paso su brazo por detrás de su novia para posarla sobre su hombro, Weiss se apoyó en ella en respuesta, liberando un largo y relajado suspiro.

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, irónicamente tu padre nos hizo un favor. –Admitió la rubia.

\- Nunca lo hubiera supuesto.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que solo traes una maleta? Imagine que traerías más contigo -se aproximó a la maleta que estaba debajo del escritorio de la laptop, luego la saco con intención de abrirla. Sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Weiss consideraba absolutamente esencial.

\- Tuve que irme tan rápido que no pude más que empacar mi ropa y mi cepillo de dientes. Klein me ayudó mucho con el papeleo, incluso desde tan lejos. No fue fácil.

En estos momentos la maleta ya se encontraba abierta sobre la cama de Yang, dicha rubia husmeaba lo que había dentro de esta. No le sorprendió encontrar que el contenido estaba ordenado y clasificado. La ropa solo debía ser colocada en el armario y la mudanza estaba completa.

Weiss observo callada como Yang desdoblaba la ropa y la ponía en cerchas para guardarlas en el armario, junto a su ropa. Que en cierta manera era como hacer oficial la mudanza: este era ahora cuarto de Weiss también.

Un par de brazos rodearon a Yang y luego sintió como el cuerpo de Weiss se juntaba a su espalda.

\- Esto es perfecto -susurro.

\- ¿Aunque ya no seas la princesa de un castillo?

\- Por supuesto, ¿No el sueño de toda princesa es ser rescatada?

\- Aww, Weiss...

Se dio la vuelta para besarle la frente y luego los labios. Besos que Weiss devolvió con tanta dulzura como la miel. No había distancia entre sus cuerpos, así como tampoco había distancia entre sus corazones. Solo se apartaron cuando necesitaron aire, entonces dedicaron un momento para verse a los ojos y sonreír, con la incredulidad de quien piensa que esto solo podría ser un sueño y, con la certeza de que no podía ser mentira. Entonces Weiss beso la nariz de su novia y ambas rieron.

Yang volvió a verla, con añoranza esta vez, volvió a acercarse por un beso y dejo que este fuera tan largo, lento y suave que a un caramelo podría disolver con su dulzura. La había esperado por demasiado tiempo, y también tenía un deseo acumulado, por las cosas que añoraba hacer pero no había podido. Sabía que su novia estaba cansada y que no era el momento, pero siguió besándola y acariciándola dulcemente, casi a manera de súplica, esperando que de pronto el cansancio de Weiss pareciera menos pesado.

La resistencia que Weiss oponía se deshizo como hielo al sol, sus palabras de protesta se agoraron entre besos; de pronto, su voluntad y sus deseos coincidieron con los de Yang, entonces mando sus protestas al rincón de su mente en que no les escucharía y rodeo el cuello de su novia, para besarla con la pasión que ahora la invadía.

. El fervor que sentía ahora que Weiss también reciprocaba su sentir no hacía más que alimentar la llama de pasión en Yang.

\- Weiss... -le susurro al oído- ¿Que tan discreta puedes ser?

\- No será de mí por quien debas preocuparte. -Devolvió pícaramente.

\- Uy, ¿Sera una competencia? -Le mordió el labio- Aceptó.

Retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitar su vista de ella sonrió mientras movía la maleta al suelo, Weiss miraba un tanto pensativa, había algo que no decía pero que se reflejaba en el brillo de esos ojos azules, algo en aquella claridad, como si después de mucho tiempo finalmente hubiera decidido algo. Yang se acercó a ella, no dándole mucha importancia a lo que Weiss no decía, pensando que con lo directa que es la chica, si quisiera decir algo entonces ya lo habría hecho. Tomo a su chica por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, pero Weiss giro su cabeza y retrocedió, cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Qué pasa? -No entendía porque su actitud había cambiado tan repentinamente. Su única respuesta fue un leve sonrojo. No estuvo segura de cómo interpretar la situación y tampoco tenía pistas, lo que hizo de lo siguiente algo muy inesperado.

En lugar de responderle con palabras, Weiss la empujo hacia la cama. Yang cayó sorprendida y excitada, quiso decirle algo pero Weiss se colocó sobre ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, con su rodia muy cerca de su entrepierna y sus ojos azules a la altura de los ojos lila. Su rostro permanecía serio y Yang aun no comprendía del todo porqué, pero el ligero rubor que era visible incluso con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, le hacía saber que, como pasaba con muchas cosas, esto lo estaba tomando con seriedad, mucha más de la necesaria en una situación como esta. Pero quería darle algo de crédito, por tener la audacia de tomar la iniciativa esta vez y por tratar de dominarla... aunque aún no se ha resistido... todavía.

Yang se apoyó sobre sus codos para ganar más altura y conseguir que sus labios pudieran alcanzar a los de Weiss, quien luego la domino y la bajo nuevamente al nivel de la cama. Las manos de Yang se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Weiss la bajaron lo suficiente para que pudiera alcanzar su espalda y desabrochar su sostén, para luego deslizarse hasta sus pequeños y suaves pechos. Escucho la voz de Weiss en respuesta y siguió masajeándolos mientras su novia desocupaba sus labios para besar el cuello y la clavícula, Yang hizo lo mismo aunque una sonrisa le interrumpía cada vez que su novia dejaba escapar un corto y muy bajo gemido.

Fue interrumpida de pronto cuando Weiss se levantó, se despojó de su blusa y su sostén, quedando expuesta a la tenue luz de la habitación, que acentuaba la tonificación de su cuerpo y la blancura de su piel, todo para sacar las manos de Yang, que ahora se encontraban en sus muslos. Tomo las manos de Yang para sostenerlas por encima de la cabellera rubia, contra el colchón, sujetas por su mano derecha mientras la izquierda desabotonaba su camisa hábilmente. Solo libero las manos de Yang cuando quiso despojarla completamente del sostén para besar, chupar y hacer lo que quiso con sus pechos. Yang se dejó dominar con una sonrisa, arqueo su espalda para rozar el cuerpo de Weiss y levanto la rodilla que estaba dejaba de su novia para que rozara su área más sensible, así consiguiendo volver a escuchar su voz, reacción al contacto que le hizo curvarse y temblar un poco.

Permitió que Weiss tuviera el dominio durante esa noche, en que las caricias progresaban lentamente para que ningún oído entrometido pudiera enterarse.

…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación a través de la pequeña ranura que la cortina no cubría, llegando a los ojos de Yang y molestándola de sobremanera, estuvo por levantarse para mover la cortina, cuando escucho que Ruby tocaba la puerta.

\- Recuerden que hoy tenemos clases -les dijo.

\- ¡Mierda! Es cierto, Weiss, despierta, se nos hará tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? Yo nunca he llegado tarde -alcanzo a decir antes de bostezar, aunque se había sentado en la cama aun intentaba aclarar su vista. Tal parece que había dormido tan plácidamente que se resistía a la idea de levantarse. Luego de un instante, cuando se aclaró su vista y noto que este no era su cuarto, recordó cual era la verdad de su realidad.

\- Pues corre si no quieres que sea la primera vez.

Para cuando Weiss dirigió su vista hacia Yang, ella se encontraba vistiendo su desnudo cuerpo, fue entonces que el pálido de sus mejillas desapareció, al hacer su vista hacia abajo pudo notar que ella también estaba desnuda… la sabana solo le cubría de la cadera para abajo.

Yang se preguntaba porque no había recibido ninguna respuesta, devolvió su mirada a Weiss y entonces pudo entender perfectamente porque.

\- Ya te acostumbraras -le guiño el ojo- ahora, vamos, a prisa, no tenemos tiempo.

\- Cierto.

Salto de la cama sin pensarlo y el frio de la mañana recordó que estaba expuesta, por lo que fue directamente a tomar su uniforme y vestirse tan rápido que no abotono bien su blusa. Yang soltó una breve risita y le ayudo a componerse.

Era curioso, después del susto inicial que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dormido en su propio cuarto, le siguió... una extraña sensación de naturalidad, algo como una inmediata comodidad con la nueva situación, o quizás era una inmediata aceptación hacia esta nueva rutina. Si algo tenía en claro, si algo había decidido mientras se acercaba a sus zapatos y se los ponía, era que el tiempo que estaría aquí no parecía suficiente, sea porque durara unas semanas, unos meses o incluso años.

No pudo resistirse a componer la camisa de Yang, la cual lleva siempre de fuera, así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Yang no opuso resistencia.

Después de turnarse para ocupar el baño y pelearse los peines para arreglarse el pelo, fueron al comedor, donde Ruby las esperaba con mucha ansia y huevos revueltos para desayunar. La menor no dejaba de quejarse por lo tarde que llegarían si no llegaban a la parada del bus a tiempo, pero Yang y Weiss no pudieron evitar reírse como si realmente no hubiera problema alguno. Weiss especialmente, siguió sonriendo tan relajada y contenta que... en verdad era como si no le importase llegar tarde por una vez en su vida. Hoy se sentía algo rebelde, por lo que no escuchaba a la voz que le decía que abandonara todo y corriera a la parada del bus en el acto, aun así, comía rápido porque Yang y Ruby la apresuraban.

Jamás imagino que se encontraría en esta situación, de pronto corriendo detrás de un bus que piadosamente se detuvo para que las tres pudieran abordar. El mundo tenía más color hoy, más brillo, parecía más alegre, en verdad tenía la impresión de que ya nada era tan frio ni oscuro. Mientras las hermanas discutían sobre a quién le caería la culpa por esta corrida, Weiss las observaba en silencio y observaba a los demás también, hoy era como uno de ellos, tan normal y tan libre. Hoy la influencia de su apellido era nula y pudo confirmar que nunca se había sentido tanto como tan solo ella misma: Weiss, sin la carga del "Schnee" pues ahora podía incluso olvidarse de su familia por unos meses.

Llegaron a la academia, era la primera vez que Weiss pasaba por su estación de buses, donde se encontraron con Blake y Pyrrha, quienes habían hecho una excepción en sus rutinas para poder recibirlas hoy. Luego de saludarse caminaron juntas hasta la entrada y luego cada quien fue a sus clases.

El aula era la misma, los compañeros de clase también eran los mismos, pero todo se sentía renovado, ella, se sentía renovada. Desde su pupitre observo por sobre las cabezas de los compañeros hacia el paisaje que se asomaba a través de la ventana.

No había nada que temer, en este momento, sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado.

Al lado de Yang.

Se reunió con ella durante el receso, en el salón del coro, por supuesto. El aula se encontraba vacía cuando llego, naturalmente, ya que el aula de Weiss queda más cerca era normal que llegara antes que Yang. Observo como el polvo había cubierto el teclado eléctrico como si hubieran pasado las estaciones mientras estuvo en Mistral, como si el resto de los estudiantes lo hubiese dejado en el olvido mientras ella no estuvo, casi como si este teclado le perteneciera a ella y fuera dejado a esperar su regreso. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar como este teclado muchas veces se sintió tan cercano como un amigo: al escuchar atentamente las notas y palabras que salían de su corazón, al acompañarla amablemente con el afinado sonido de sus notas. Se había convertido en confidente de su corazón, su compañero más cercano y querido... por desgracia, solo era un objeto; lo más cercano a ella en este mundo... era un objeto. Así como este cuarto iluminado se había convertido en una especie de santuario para ella, un lugar en el cual se refugiaba del mundo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que tocáramos una canción? -Yang se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Eso me encantaría.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yang fue directamente a la primera guitarra acústica que vio, y la cual era exactamente la misma que había tomado la primera vez que canto una canción con Weiss, quien tomo el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo y lo uso para sacudir el polvo, Yang hizo lo mismo con su guitarra. Se sentaron de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho la primera vez que tocaron juntas, Yang volvió a mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, la cual era más brillante y menos nerviosa que la primera. Weiss correspondió esa sonrisa con una igualmente sincera. Sin necesidad de que lo hablaran, ambas sabían perfectamente que canción tocarían: será precisamente la primera que tocaron juntas.

Este era un día que recibía a la nostalgia de la buena.

Caer en la trampa de los recuerdos era muy fácil, más cuando las circunstancias han cambiado y cambiaran tanto que el instinto de refugiarse en lo conocido no hace más que aumentar. Esto era así, pues, ambas sabían perfectamente el que año siguiente, que es cuando ambas cumplen la mayoría de edad, sería también el año en que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, así que mientras podían disfrutar de la nostalgia, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

La canción, que ahora parecía pertenecerles a ellas únicamente, llego a su fin como era debido. Inmediatamente, Weiss soltó un suspiro y Yang... ella volvió a colocar su mano sobre las cuerdas, su expresión pereció ser más seria y, luego de un largo silencio, comenzó a tocar la melodía con la que pensaba presentarse al padre de Weiss. Había algo de temor en la azul mirada entristecida de la heredera, ya que aunque está segura de que su futuro será al lado de Yang... el costo... la posible pérdida de su apellido y honor familiar era algo para lo que no estaba preparada del todo. Aun nada estaba condenado al fracaso, también era cierto que habían altas posibilidades de que las cosas salieran como esperaba.

Despojo a Yang de la guitarra y la abrazo sin apretarla mucho, apenas rozándola. Yang devolvió el abrazo con un poco más seguridad.

\- Lo que sea que venga, estaré contigo Weiss, aunque tu padre mueva todos sus recursos para alejarme, encontrare la manera de estar junto a ti.

\- Y yo contigo Yang... –pauso por un momento, sintiendo como las palabras de Yang la reconfortaban. Había algo de lo que estaba segura y, aunque no contara con la certeza de un futuro planeado, tenía que decirlo para liberar a su corazón de esta confesión- porque yo… te amo. –Expreso finalmente y lágrimas de alegría se escurrieron por sus mejillas para caer sobre Yang.

\- ¡Yo también te amo! –Respondió al instante, con toda la felicidad que ahora desbordaba su corazón.

El abrazo que hasta entonces había sido poco más de un roce, era ahora muy apretado, Weiss lloraba por la alegría de haber pronunciado esas palabras y reía por el deje de sorpresa que escucho en la respuesta de Yang, quien ahora la besaba con dulzura mientras derramaba sus propias lágrimas de alegría y sonreía entre besos.

 _~ Fin ~_


End file.
